Harry potter et la magie de Tikal
by sasha krum
Summary: Harry comprends que tous ne sont pas ce qu'ils semblent être et doit faire face à une forme de magie incestrale que l'on croyait disparue. Fiction avec un peu d'amour, beaucoup de magie, beaucoup d'aventure et surtout beaucoup de mystères.
1. Chapitre premier

  
  
Harry Potter et la magie de Tikal  
  
  


**********************************************************************************************

Je me dois, comme tous les auteurs, de vous prévenir que cette histoire ainsi que certains personnages tels que Mallory ou Fionna m'appartiennent totalement mais que l'univers et la majorité des autres personnages sont à JKR.

Pour tous mes fans, ainsi que pour les autres, je commence ici la publication de ma fiction que certains d'entre vous connaissent déjà parce que publiée auparavant ici même ainsi que par mes amies du Delirium Tremens sous le nom de « Une année particulière ». Je souhaite m'excuser auprès de mes fans notamment de Blaise le poussin masqué que j'ai oublié de prévenir de l'arrêt de « Une année » avant de republier sous un titre qui convient bien mieux à ce que vous allez pouvoir lire dans mon histoire. Mille excuses Blaise en espérant que tu as reçu mon mail. Review moi pour me dire.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et souhaitons du succès à cette histoire.

Ah, j'oubliais, réponses aux  reviews dans la suite.  
  


***********************************************************************************************  
  


Chapitre I : La lettre  
  


La pluie fine et légère faisait tinter les carreaux du 4 Privet Drive d'une musique douce et mélodieuse. Mais ce n'était pas elle qui empêchait le jeune garçon brun, logé au 1er étage de dormir. Ni elle, ni le fait que, dans douze minutes exactement, il « soufflerait » ses quinze bougies. Les yeux fixés au plafond Harry Potter réfléchissait. L'année passée à Poudlard avait été riche en rebondissements. Harry avait parlé à ses parents (pourtant morts quatorze ans auparavant), ramené le corps d'un camarade tué par l'un des trois sorts interdits, par Lord Voldemort. Celui là même qui avait tué ses parents et laissé une cicatrice douloureuse sur son front.

«Papa, maman, j'aurai aimé vous dire que je vous aime. » 

Lord Voldemort de retour, Harry n'était en sécurité nulle part semblait-il, et pourtant Albus Dumbledore n'avait pas hésité à le renvoyer chez les Dursley. Ceux-là même qui lui avait interdit une vie normale jusqu'à ses onze ans. Cette année là, il avait apprit qu'il était un sorcier et qu'une place l'attendait au collège de magie et de sorcellerie de Poudlard.

Ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, si seulement il avait eu une pensine….. Il songeait à ses amis : Ron, Hermione, Cho, Cédric, Neville, Dean, Drago…. Drago ? Depuis quand Harry pensait à Drago en terme d'ami ??? Drago n'avait jamais été un ami. Un adversaire oui, un ennemi certainement. Mais un ami, sûrement pas ! Les quatre années passées à Poudlard en côtoyant Malfoy s'étaient avérée être un calvaire ; insultes, pièges, duels de magie illégaux, vengeances et disputes… Tout cela ne caractérisait pas une relation amicale. Loin de là ! Penser à Drago ramena à Harry le souvenir récent d'une lettre très étrange…. Une lettre écrite par Drago justement, lettre qui disait des choses très étranges mais qui paraissaient honnête.

Le papier utilisé pour la lettre, le hibou miteux qui l'avait apportée, tout intriguait Harry qui d'abord avait cru à une erreur. Après deux heures de tergiversations, il avait fini par l'ouvrir pour constater que le contenu était encore plus étrange que la lettre elle-même.  
  


  
*

  
«  Harry, Je crois que curieusement, tu es le seul en qui je puisse avoir confiance. Ennemis depuis quatre ans, j'ai souvent eu l'occasion d'évaluer ta force et ton caractère. J'y ai recours aujourd'hui parce que je crois que toi seul peux m'aider. J'ai besoin que tu me caches. De mon père et d'un de ses amis. Aide moi, s'il te plaît. Répond moi par ce hibou.

  
Drago.  »  
  
*

  
  


Harry avait réfléchi, longtemps. Qu'avait il a gagner à aider un celui qui lui avait gâché la vie pendant ses quatre longues années. Il repensa à Ron qui lui dirait que c'est un piège du père de Drago et qu'il en parlerait à ses parents. A Hermione qui lui dirait certainement que Voldemort utilisait Drago comme il le faisait avec son père et que par conséquent il ne devait surtout pas répondre mais prévenir le directeur de Poudlard ainsi que son parrain, qui sauraient quoi faire. Après quelques instants de réflexion supplémentaire, Harry prit une profonde inspiration et décida d'écouter son instinct qui jusqu'à présent l'avait rarement trahi.   
  
Il griffonna « dis moi où tu es » sur un morceau de papier qu'il ficela à la patte du hibou qui buvait dans la cage d'Hedwige, curieusement disposée favorablement envers ce mâle plutôt miteux et le renvoya vers Drago.

Ensuite, il avait envoyé Hedwige porter une lettre à son parrain, Sirius black, pour l'avertir de la lettre qu'il avait reçu et lui avait demandé de faire suivre l'information vers Dumbledore à Poudlard. Ensuite il avait passé des nuits entières à regretter d'avoir suivi son intuition. D'avoir écrit à Drago alors qu'i pouvait le mettre peut être en danger, ou pire que cela s'avèrerai plus tard être un piège.

Vers minuit, Coq le hibou de Ron frappa à la fenêtre. Chargé d'une lettre et d'un paquet, suivi de près par un hibou qu'il ne connaissait pas. Harry réalisa que c'était son anniversaire depuis cinq minutes et que la pluie n'avait pas cessé. Coq était trempé mais heureux. L'autre hibou semblait contrarié par l'attitude de Coq indigne semblait il d'un hibou porteur de courrier discret et fidèle. Ron lui avait envoyé une carte, avec de magnifiques protections pour le Quidditch.

Cadeau qui avait certainement coûté à Ron une véritable fortune. Harry le remercia chaleureusement, lui dit que jamais il n'aurait dû lui faire un cadeau aussi cher et que leur amitié lui était aujourd'hui plus précieuse que tous les cadeaux du monde. Hermione avait envoyé l'autre hibou porter une carte d'anniversaire ainsi que deux livres : « Histoire et chronologie de la magie noire depuis Salazar Serpentard » et « Les écoles et instituts supérieurs de formation magique : quel diplôme pour quel poste dans le monde magique ou Moldu. »

Harry sourit, de tels livres ne pouvaient laisser de place au doute, Hermione avait décidé qu'à trois ans de la fin de leurs études il fallait déjà envisager quel avenir ils envisageaient. Il se promit de le lire en diagonale, afin d'avoir une réponse toute prête à l'inévitable question qu'Hermione ne manquerai pas de lui poser, à savoir « aura-t-il lu le livre et déjà choisi quel métier il souhaiterai exercer plus tard ».

Bien qu'avec le retour de Voldemort, Harry penser que son futur serait probablement plus court que la fin de ses études à Poudlard. Il envoya une lettre de remerciement à Ron et Hermione puis se recoucha.

« Potter ! »

Le hurlement de l'oncle Vernon, suivit de très peu le fracas que Harry entendit dans le couloir du premier. Il souhaita tout d'abord l'ignorer, mais le rappel à l'ordre de son oncle fit sortir Harry de sa chambre et de ses gonds en même temps.

- Quoi, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? dit il en ouvrant la porte sur un spectacle fort étonnant.

En effet, oncle Vernon était en pyjama le visage rouge de fureur et Harry apercevait derrière lui une cape ruisselante de pluie. 

- Peux-tu m'expliquer ceci ? dit Vernon. Le ceci en question était blond les cheveux curieusement ébouriffés, un balai à la main et visiblement trempé de pluie. Harry reconnu Drago dans ce pitoyable garçon trempé et sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Ca te fait rire Potter ? Hurla Vernon.

Hurlement bientôt suivi d'une plainte suraiguë. Tante Pétunia était sortie de sa chambre et constatait que le couloir serait à nettoyer et qu'un jeune homme en habit de sorcier une baguette à la main et un balai volant de l'autre dégouttait sur son magnifique tapis persan hors de prix. Le cri fit se retourner Drago, Harry et Vernon dont les visages étaient respectivement contrarié, amusé et enragé. Le tableau aurait pu être amusant si les circonstances avaient été différentes.

- Combien de fois faudra t il te dire que je ne veux pas de ton monde chez moi ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de recevoir de gens comme toi ici ! reprit Vernon toujours aussi furieux. Qui t'a permis d'inviter des gens chez moi ?

- Je ne l'ai pas invité, répondit Harry agacé par l'agression de son oncle. Il est venu tout seul ! Et d'ailleurs pourquoi tu es venu ici et comment ? dit il à l'adresse de Drago.

- Je t'expliquerai plus tard, répondit ce dernier d'un ton glacé mais posé.

Harry se tourna de nouveau vers son oncle qui ne décolérait pas et lui dit d'un ton sec que Drago passerai la nuit dans sa chambre et que si il trouvait quelque chose à redire, il préférait ne pas l'entendre. Depuis son retour de l'endroit où il avait affronté Lord Voldemort. Harry avait plus souvent tenu tête à son oncle et sa tante, auxquels il avait souvent promis de rapporter les horribles traitements qu'ils lui faisaient subir à son parrain, toujours recherché dans le monde Moldu, et donc pour les Dursley quelqu'un de très dangereux. Harry saisit la cape de Malfoy et le fit entrer dans sa chambre

 Il ferma la porte sur le nez de Vernon qui s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose qu'Harry ignora. Il tambourina à la porte. Harry furieux se retourna, ouvrit la porte et dit à Vernon de bien vouloir retourner se coucher et s'occuper de ses affaires et que si il continuait à faire du bruit il finirait par réveiller les voisins qui ne manqueraient pas d'appeler la police, ce à quoi il était assez furieux pour avoir recours à ces moyens de son monde pour régler la question.

- Et maintenant j'aimerai m'occuper de mon camarade et dormir, conclut-il en claquant la porte de sa chambre. 

Visiblement contrarié, il se retourna vers Drago à qui il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour s'installer, en effet, il avait posé sa cape dégoulinante d'eau sur la chaise du bureau et avait ouvert son sac à dos assis en tailleur sur le lit de Harry. Il en extrayait un pyjama et un livre. 

- Faut pas te gêner ! Fait comme chez toi ! Harry semblait contrarié par cette faculté qu'avait Drago à se croire partout chez lui.

- Merci Potter, pour ton invitation. J'en prends note, comme tu le vois. 

Le ton ironique de Drago irrita Harry jusqu'à l'explosion. Trop c'était trop.

- Non mais qu'est ce que tu crois ? Que c'est un hôtel ici ? Tu aurais plus prévenir que tu arrivais, tu aurais pu être suivi, ou je ne sais pas moi ! Hurla Harry excédé. Tu crois que j'ai que toi à penser ? Voldemort est de retour je te rappelle, au cas où la chose pourrait t'intéresser, il m'en veut et je vais difficilement pouvoir t'aider si je suis mort !

- Ok, Potter ! J'ai compris, je…

- Ne m'appelle pas Potter ! Si tu veux de l'aide appelle moi Harry. Je ne suis ni ton elfe de maison, ni un de tes gardes du corps, j'exige du respect ! Harry ne hurlait plus. Le ton de sa voix ne laissait pourtant pas de place au doute.

Il ne se laisserait pas marcher sur les pieds par un Malfoy. Maintenant, il allait devoir le garder près de lui et vivre un enfer plus dur encore avec sa présence chez les Dursley qui, déjà, lui menaient une vie exécrable. Il n'y avait plus qu'à souhaiter que Sirius ou Dumbledore répondraient rapidement.  
  


- Quoi ??? Qu'est ce que tu dis ???? Drago posa sa question avec inquiétude.

- Que j'espérai la réponse de Sirius ou Dumbledore avant de te recevoir s'ils me le demandaient. Répondit Harry du tac au tac. 

- Maintenant, je vais devoir t'enfermer ici en espérant que personne ne t'a vu entrer. Sinon, nos ennuis seront encore plus importants que mon oncle et ma tante.

- Tu as prévenu Sirius Black et Dumbledore ? Ca va pas la tête ? Tu as perdu l'esprit ! J'aurai jamais du te demander quoi que ce soit ! J'aurais du me douter que tu les préviendrait. Je vais repartir il n'est pas question que j'ai recours à eux.

- Tu vas t'asseoir et rester ici cette nuit. Il est hors de question que tu repartes avec cette pluie et si quelqu'un a cru te voir, il vaudrait mieux qu'il n'en soit pas sûr et ne te voie pas repartir. D'autant que les Moldus ne voient pas souvent de balais volants, dit Harry. Alors tu ne vas pas bouger de cette chambre avant que je ne te le dise, c'est bien clair ?

- Ok, OK, Potter.

- Harry!!!

- Oui, oui, Harry. Se résigna Drago.

Prends le lit, je dormirai sur le matelas par terre.

Ce disant Harry sorti un matelas et une couverture abîmés, reste du changement récent de literie de Dudley. 

Maintenant il fallait se coucher, car la nuit était très avancée et le matin arriverait vite avec son lot de corvées vu que tante Pétunia c'était découvert une allergie aux produits ménagers…. Les Dursley ne lui aurait rien épargné, décidément. La satisfaction de Harry demeurait depuis le début de l'été dans le régime de Dudley. Celui-ci n'avait en effet pas perdu un gramme depuis l'année dernière et le régime déjà draconien c'était endurci encore plus.

Harry avait tout de même reçu des Weasley, de Hagrid et Hermione des gâteaux, pâtés, et autres succulentes choses qu'Harry avait scrupuleusement séparées des préparations culinaires de Hagrid dont il ne se décidait pas à faire de nouveau l'expérience. En effet, lorsqu'il lui rendait visite avec ses amis, Hagrid leur servait fréquemment des biscuits qu'il avait préparés et qui s'avéraient être de douloureuses expériences.

Harry finit par s'endormir une demi heure avant que le grattement insistant d'Edwige ne le réveille. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et chaussa ses lunettes pour lire la lettre qu'elle apportait. Harry dit à Drago qu'il devrait se lever tôt et préparer ses affaires pour être conduit chez la voisine, Mrs Figg qui avait souvent accueillit Harry pendant les anniversaires de Dudley. En caressant Hedwige il constata que la pluie avait cessé. Tant fatigué qu'il était, il n'avait même pas remarqué le silence du dehors. 

Sirius disait à Harry de se méfier de Drago malgré le fait que Albus avait décidé qu'il pouvait l'accueillir. Chose écrite par lui dans la lettre que Sirius lui avait mise dans l'enveloppe. Harry constata que son instinct répondait tout seul aux inquiétudes de son parrain et sourit à cette idée.

Harry apprit également que Sirius le verrai bientôt et qu'il lui apporterait une nouvelle surprenante. Pour le moment il avait un travail urgent à accomplir et devait s'y consacrer entièrement avant de revoir Harry. Hedwige apportait également la Gazette du Sorcier qu'Harry décida de lire le lendemain.

Il se recoucha et s'endormit aussitôt. Son marquait une heure dix du matin. A six heures trente le tintement insistant du réveil le sortit de son rêve. Il se leva, se débarbouilla dans la salle de bain d'en face, et s'habilla pour prendre le petit déjeuner et faire la vaisselle. Vernon fut grandement satisfait que son neveu descende seul. A table, il ne dit pourtant rien.

Ce dernier se leva débarrassa puis annonça qu'il emmenait son ami chez la voisine, à qui il demanderait de l'héberger quelque jours. Son oncle marmonna quelque chose qui notifiait son souhait qu'il reste chez la voisine avec son ami. Harry lui répondit qu'il n'en avait pas l'intention mais qu'il le demanderait à son parrain si Vernon le souhaitait. Celui-ci je ne répondit rien mais ferma les yeux de crainte en entendant Potter parler de son parrain. Harry fit deux ou trois toasts et remonta dans sa chambre.

Drago, une serviette autour le la taille laissa entrevoir à Harry une musculature entretenue qui contrastait avec tous les efforts que Harry pouvait faire pour développer la sienne, désespérément fine malgré les entraînements intensifs qu'Olivier lui avait fait subir….

Drago, assis sur le lit avait ouvert un livre moldu fait d'images figées et le lisait avec intérêt et curiosité.

- Tes livres sont intéressants, Potter ! Heu Harry. Se reprit il en voyant le regard de Harry.

- Laisse cette bande dessinée tranquille et suis moi, c'est l'heure ! répondit Harry vivement.

Au fait, bon anniversaire ! Devant le regard incrédule de Harry, Drago reprit : c'est arrivé par hibou pendant que tu était en bas.

Il tendit à Harry un paquet sur lequel était écrit « bonne annivesère » et dont le contenu indiquait qu'il provenait sans aucun doute de Hagrid. Harry bredouilla un merci et chercha un pull-over léger à enfiler pour accompagner Drago chez Mrs Figg.   
  
Il redoutait qu'elle ne le laisse pas partir avant qu'elle ne lui ait montré les photos de ses chats. Il donna à Drago les toasts qu'il avait préparés à son attention en lui disant qu'il demanderait à Mrs Figg si elle pourrait lui préparer un petit déjeuner plus copieux. Lorsque Drago fut habillé et eut rangé ses affaires, ils partirent. Au moment où Drago ouvrit la porte d'entrée, Vernon qui espionnait Harry depuis la cuisine ouvrit la bouche.

  
- Pas maintenant, je reviens, on verra ensuite, dit harry.

  
Résigné, Vernon ne dit rien mais reçu un coup de coude de Pétunia qui fit un signe de tête en direction de Harry. Celui-ci se retourna et sortit en claquant la porte et en se disant qu'il aurai la paix pendant une heure tout au plus. Sur le chemin Harry se remémora la demeure de Mrs Figg. Dans sa mémoire l'odeur de chou envahissait la maison et l'idée de cette odeur qui incommoderait certainement Drago amusait harry. Mais tout d'un coup Harry réfléchi à un point qui ne l'ait jamais tracassé jusqu'à maintenant :  
  
Pourquoi cette femme, que les Dursley ne connaissaient pas et fréquentaient uniquement lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire garder Harry pour l'anniversaire de Dudley, le faisait elle sans rechigner ? Qui était elle et quel lien avait-elle avec Arabella Figg, dont avait parlé Dumbledore en juin dernier lorsqu'il parlait de rassembler ses forces ?   
  
L'étrangeté de la situation apparu à Harry comme lorsque la vitre du serpent avait disparu lors de l'anniversaire de Dudley il y a quatre ans.

  
- Harry, hé, Harry ; tu m'écoutes ? L'interpella Drago.

  
- Heu, oui, qu'est que tu veux ? demanda Harry

  
- Tu la connais bien ta voisine ? Tu sais qui c'est ? reprit Drago.

  
- Non, pourquoi, tu la connais, toi ?dit Harry intrigué.

  
- Heu rien, rien, laisse tomber.

  
Drago ne semblait pas vouloir s'étaler sur les informations qu'il cherchait ou qu'il détenait concernant Mrs Figg. De toutes manières, ils arrivaient devant la porte qui s'ouvrit au moment où Harry tendait la main pour frapper.  
  


- Bonjour, vous êtes en retard les enfants, je vous attendais. Harry et Drago se regardèrent de surprise.

  
- Heu, comment avez-vous….commença Drago

  
- Peu importe Monsieur Malfoy, entrez si vous ne voulez pas vous mouiller….

  
A cet instant précis, une averse s'abattit sur Privet Drive. Les deux garçons ahuris, entrèrent déjà trempés par l'intensité de l'averse. Les bras ballants, ils attendirent dans l'entrée que Mrs Figg ait fermé la porte. Pour lui demander des serviettes pour se sécher. Harry n'aurait pas été plus étonné si les serviettes avaient sauté directement dans les bras de Harry, en effet Dobby s'avançait les bars chargés. A la vue de Drago, Dobby laissa tomber les serviettes et marmonna une phrase que seule Mrs Figg comprit.

  
- Ca suffit Dobby, Drago est sous ma protection maintenant et j'entends bien que tu te conduises correctement avec mes invités !!!!

Dobby obéira si c'est ce que madame veux, dit Dobby visiblement contrarié par l'affaire.

  
- Je l'espère bien ! Dobby. Elle se retourna vers Harry dont le seuil de tolérance de bizarrerie avait visiblement atteint ses limites pour la journée.

  
- Harry, ne dit rien et retourne chez toi avant que ton oncle éclate de fureur. Il attend certainement ton retour. Ne t'inquiètes pas je m'occupes de Drago. Allez, file vite avant que je ne te jette dehors.

Mrs Figg poussait Harry gentiment vers la porte en disant cela. Harry renonça à comprendre pour le moment et retourna chez les Dursley en souhaitant finir ses vacances au Terrier avec Ron. Se disant cela Harry remarqua une voiture française noire garée devant la porte du 4. A son souvenir, les Dursley n'attendaient personne. Intrigué, il observa la voiture pour y trouver un signe de ce que oncle Vernon aurait qualifié d'étrangeté. Visiblement, cette voiture n'avait rien de magique. Et pour cause, il s'agissait de celle des Granger, comme Harry ne tarderait pas à le découvrir.   
  
Il entra et monta l'escalier. Mais il crut entendre hermione. Secouant la tête en étant sûr de se tromper (Hermione était en Bulgarie chez Viktor Krum), il continua de gravir les marches pour croiser (autant que le volume de Dudley pouvait le permettre) son cousin qui lui dit qu'il serait judicieux de redescendre, son père l'attendait en effet avec impatience. Résigné et se demandant de quoi il pouvait encore être coupable, il redescendit le même escalier et se dirigea vers le salon.   
  
Deux choses le frappèrent en arrivant, les parents de Hermione étaient en grande conversation avec son oncle et sa tante et prenaient le thé dans la porcelaine de fête de Pétunia. Harry les yeux ronds entra et constata que l'aversion d'oncle Vernon pour son monde changeait avec les circonstances ; en effet les parents d'Hermione était dentistes, moldus et surtout très à l'aise financièrement.

- Tes bagages sont-ils prêts ? Nous sommes venus te chercher, dit Hermione en le serrant dans ses bras. Harry s'écarta en fronçant les sourcils. 

- Tu te souviens de notre appel téléphonique d'il y a quelque jours ? Renchérit la mère d'Hermione.  
  


- Oui, oui, j'ai eut quelques soucis ses derniers jours avec mes devoirs mais je suis prêts dans quelques minutes.  
  


Harry avait menti mais cela lui semblait mieux que parler de Drago, du moins dans l'immédiat.   
  


- Tu veux un peu d'aide ? Lui demanda Hermione.  
  


- Oui, avec plaisir ; si tes parents sont d'accord. Monsieur et madame Granger ? demanda Harry.  
  


- Oui, mais pressez vous, car nous avons beaucoup de route à faire. Répondit madame Granger.  
  


- Nous arrivons tout de suite. Répondit Hermione.  
  


Ils montèrent à l'étage, en grande conversation concernant les vacances qu'Hermione avaient passées chez Viktor. Harry ne puit résister à la tentation de dire à Hermione que ces vacances avaient été une source de jalousie non avouée pour Ron. Hermione sur un air mi amusé mi sec répondit à Harry que Ron était ridicule.   
  
Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre de Harry. En ouvrant la porte, Harry se rendit compte que sa chambre était dans un désordre tel qu'i n'osait pas laisser entrer Hermione. Une fois entrée, Hermione sentit la tension monter quand Harry eu fermé la porte.  
  


- Ca ne va pas ? demanda t elle inquiète ? Tu penses encore à Cédric. 

- Heu, si ça va. J'ai été très préoccupé ces derniers temps.

- Ben vu ce qui c'est passé pendant la troisième épreuve du tournoi je comprends.  
  


Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'Hermione parle de Cédric. Harry avait réussi à ne plus faire de cauchemars à propos de cette épreuve depuis seulement deux semaines. Juste avant la lettre de Drago. Ce qui avait été un catalyseur en pensant au père de ce dernier, dont la fidélité avait été attestée par Voldemort lui-même. Cédric tué par Queudver, sur ordre de Voldemort. Cédric, son plus habile adversaire de Quidditch. Il se sentait toujours responsable de cette mort. C'est lui qui l'avait obligé à prendre la coupe avec lui. Lui qui avait absolument tenu à ce que le Collège gagne et de ce fait avait emmené Cédric vers la mort. Coupable ! Il savait que c'était de sa faute, comme il savait quelque part au fond de lui, que Harry était responsable aussi de la mort de ses parents. Pourquoi il ne le savait pas mais il en était de plus en plus en convaincu.

- Non ce n'est pas Cédric, c'est Drago. Il est ici, enfin chez la voisine. Dit Harry soulagé par sa confession.

- Drago, ici ? Hurla Hermione. Puis elle plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche pour contenir le cri qu suivit.

- Oui, mais laisse tomber, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler maintenant. Et puis je n'aurai pas dû te le dire. Bon on les fait ces bagages ?

Harry était en colère contre lui. Il rangea ses affaires sans ordre précis dans sa malle, mit en boule sa cape, sa cravate, son uniforme de la maison Gryffondor, son équipement de Quidditch. Tout ce qui lui était nécessaire pour passer sa cinquième année à Poudlard.

- Harry tu ne peux pas partir avec Drago si près de chez toi ? Ta famille, ils sont en danger ! Tu es devenu fou. 

- Je l'ai emmené ce matin chez ma voisine sur recommandation de Sirius et Dumbledore.

- En tout cas tu as eu la sagesse de leur en parler avant de le faire venir.         - Comment as-tu fait d'ailleurs ?

- Je t'ai dit que je t'en parlerai dans la voiture ! Allez aide moi, je te raconterai plus tard.

  
Harry prit soin de ranger dans sa malle, les lettres qu'il avait reçues, celle de Drago comprise. Ils finirent les valises et descendirent avec. Les parents d'Hermione sortaient du salon au moment où Harry et Hermione descendaient les derniers bagages. La voiture fut rapidement chargée et les Granger quittèrent Privet Drive en remerciant chaleureusement les Dursley de leur accueil. Dans Magnolia Crescent, Harry cru apercevoir, marchant côte à côte, un grand chien noir et un chat tigré. Puis, terrassé par la fatigue, Harry s'endormi sur l'épaule d'Hermione qui lui caressa les cheveux en souriant.

.


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 : une bonne nouvelle

*************************************************************************************

Harry passa deux semaines formidables. En effet, il pouvait se lever à l'heure qu'il voulait, si il avait faim placards et frigo étaient toujours ouverts à ses grignotages éventuels, bien que les bonbons ne soient pas vraiment ce qu'on trouvait le plus chez les Granger.

Leur jardin laissait beaucoup de possibilité de jeux même si Harry dû laisser son balai dans sa valise sauf quand il l'entretenait. Bien que son éclair de feu soit ce qui se faisait de mieux à l'époque de la coupe du monde, il avait déjà deux ans et notre ami songeait déjà à regarder au chemin de traverse si un balai plus performant n'était pas sorti.

Hermione était une acharnée du travail et Harry dû réviser ses acquis de quatrième année de manière intensive. D'autant qu'il n'avait pas passé ses examens de fin d'année à cause de la coupe des trois sorciers.

Elle souhaitait qu'Harry soit au meilleur de son niveau pour ne pas être submergé par toutes les activités qui allaient l'absorber cette année. Force était de constater qu'elle n'était pas seulement une élève très assidue mais aussi une jeune fille très amusante. En effet, Harry passa deux semaines à discuter lors de soirées pyjama endiablées où il apprit à connaître les amies moldues que Hermione avait su garder.

Ces soirées étaient l'occasion pour lui de rencontrer des jeunes qui ne le connaissait pas et sa cicatrice encore moins. Il était heureux. Bien que ces derniers jours, il trouva très désagréable d'être regardé en gloussant. A bien y réfléchir, le gloussement était la caractéristique désagréable des filles de plus de quatorze ans. Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien les faire glousser ainsi ?

Harry, préoccupé par le retour de Voldemort n'avait pas remarqué que son regard vis à vis des filles avait changé également. En effet il pensait plus souvent au physique des demoiselles qu'il croisait. Il ne se rendait pas compte que malgré sa maigreur, contre laquelle il luttait âprement, il devenait un beau jeune homme. 

Ses cheveux ébouriffés, ses yeux verts intenses, sa musculature, bien que peu imposante, dessinait d'agréables courbes sous son tee-shirt à la dernière mode acheté avec Hermione dans une de ses après midi shopping.

Dans le début de la troisième semaine, Hermione et Harry reçurent leur liste de fournitures scolaires par hibou. Harry reçu également deux lettres de Sirius et une du Professeur Dumbledore, ce qui eut pour effet de l'obliger à faire un résumé complet de l'évènement Drago, comme elle l'avait appelé, chose qu'en deux semaine il avait ingénieusement réussit à éluder par trois fois. 

Là malheureusement, il n'avait pas le choix. Il lui fallait faire un exposé complet de ce que Drago, Sirius et Dumbledore lui avait dit. Une fois l'exposé fait, Harry et Hermione demandèrent à M et Mrs Granger de les emmener sur le Chemin de traverse pour y acheter le nécessaire à leur cinquième année. Mrs Granger annula ses rendez-vous du lendemain après midi et ils partirent le matin suivant leur demande vers 8 heures.

Le centre de Londres était à moins d'hune heure de chez les Granger. Ils commencèrent leur visite par un petit bonjour à Tom, le tenancier du Chaudron Baveur et boire un café ou un chocolat chaud. Ils passèrent ensuite par Gringotts pour permettre à Mrs Granger de changer son argent moldu en argent sorcier et à Harry de remplir son porte monnaie. Ensuite, ils sortirent faire leurs courses.

Ils ignoraient que Mr Granger avait prévenu les Weasley par hibou que Harry et Hermione seraient aujourd'hui au chemin de traverse. Harry et Hermione allèrent compléter leurs livres de classe. Ils achetèrent quelques parchemins, des plumes et de l'encre. Ensuite ils complétèrent leur nécessaire à potions (herbes, ingrédients spéciaux, flacons en verre ou en cristal). Cette année, il leur fallait se procurer deux fioles de sang de dragon (une d'un magyar à pointe femelle, l'autre d'un norvégien à crête).

Ils  espérèrent que Norbert n'avait pas été utilisé pour les prélèvements. Hermione partit ensuite chercher Pattenrond, qui était à la boutique d'animaux magiques. En effet, lorsqu'elle avait relâché Rita Skeeter sous sa forme d'insecte, Pattenrond lui avait sauté dessus et l'avait avalée. Heureusement, il ne l'avait pas croquée !

Il avait fallu amener Pattenrond d'urgence pour y extraire la journaliste sans blesser le chat. Il avait dû passer tout l'été dans la boutique à être soigné. Une chose était sûre ; il ne chassait plus les insectes et se méfiait aussi des souris depuis l'épisode de Queudver.

En sortant de la boutique, ils entendirent la voix de Ginny qui interpellait sa mère pour lui dire qu'elle les avait trouvé. Ils se retrouvèrent tous bientôt à siroter un jus de citrouille en mangeant une glace à la tomate chez Florian Fortârome. Mrs Weasley et Granger en grande conversation décidèrent d'emmener les fournitures de chacun d'entre eux au Chaudron baveur. Les enfants se retrouvèrent seuls. Ils furent bientôt rejoints par les jumeaux les bras chargés de paquets.

Ils donnèrent à Ginny et Ron un paquet chacun de chez Mme Guipure. Ils ouvrirent leurs paquets pour y découvrir chacun une robe de bal de très belle facture. Celle de Ron était bleu sombre, à col officier avec des boutons de nacre, un jabot de dentelle et des manches assorties et Ginny ne laissa pas entrevoir le contenu du paquet, mais ce devait être superbe car elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

Elle se leva et serra très fort Fred puis Georges pour les remercier et se rassit en pleurant. Fred et Georges sourirent et lancèrent un discret clin d'œil à Harry qui leur sourit en réponse.

Ensuite ils discutèrent de leur boutique « farces pour sorciers facétieux », qu'il s avaient réussi à ouvrir avec Lee Jordan leur compagnon de Gryffondor, grâce aux mille galions de récompense du tournoi qu'Harry leur avait donné et aux paris conclus avec Verpey. L'ancien ministre des sports magiques avait été arrêté pour détournement de fonds privés lors de paris réguliers et condamné à liquider la fortune qu'il avait amassée en réglant ses dettes auprès des Weasley et de Jordan ainsi qu'après des gobelins de la banque Gringotts. 

Les Huit mille galions ainsi amassés avaient aussi permis aux jumeaux Weasley d'offrir ces cadeaux à leur frère et leur sœur.

- Nous avons donné vos robes de Poudlard neuves à Maman, dirent en cœur les deux jumeaux. Et nous avons un dernier cadeau pour notre petite sœur préférée.

Ils lui tendirent une boite soigneusement empaquetée avec un beau ruban vert émeraude. Ginny l'ouvrit et découvrit un magnifique chaton gris ardoise aux yeux d'or. Il avait un collier avec une médaille en cuivre.

Il n'y avait rien d'inscrit dessus. Le petit ruban rose attaché au médaillon se détacha lorsque Ginny le toucha et s'évapora en disant « je suis une fille ! ». Ginny applaudit de ravissement et décida de la nommer Pixxy. Dès qu'elle l'eut prononcé le nom se grava sur la médaille Pixxy miaula de satisfaction.

Les jumeaux les laissèrent en leur disant qu'ils avaient des ingrédients à acheter pour leurs farces et les quittèrent en laissant sur la table quinze mornilles, le montant exact de l'addition que les enfants devaient régler à Florian. Ils laissèrent également un parchemin sur la table avec une image de la devanture leur boutique et les jumeaux avec Lee agitant les bras pour inviter à entrer. Sur le parchemin était écrit : « farces pour sorciers facétieux, la boutique idéale pour mettre de l'ambiance dans vos fêtes ! » ; il y figurait aussi une offre de bienvenue disant que pour tout achat deux crèmes canari seraient offertes. Ils rirent tous en cœur et se levèrent décidés à faire du lèche vitrine après le déjeuner.

Ils rejoignirent les deux mères pur midi chez Tom, et partagèrent un solide repas. Ensuite, Mrs Granger dit à Hermione et Harry que le directeur de Poudlard avait écrit aux Weasley pour leur dire que Harry devait finir ses vacances au Terrier car une surprise l'y attendait. Hermione demanda si elle aussi pouvait finir ses vacances là-bas et sa mère lui dit oui, en sachant que Molly avait déjà donné son accord Ron, Harry, Ginny et Hermione sautèrent de joie et demandèrent à sortir de table. Molly accepta et donna à Ron une bouses pleine en lui disant de pense à amener Ginny à la boutique de Quidditch.

Ron ouvrit des yeux rond en voyant le contenu de la bourse et voulu ouvrir la bouche. Molly mit son index devant sa bouche et sourit, puis les laissa partir en leur faisant de très longues mises en garde. Ron grisé par le contenu de sa bourse fit des projets d'achat faramineux. Mais Hermione veillait au grain. A l'entrée du magasin, Ginny trébucha sur un pavé mal posé et Harry la rattrapa de justesse. Les rires de Vincent Goyle et Millicent Bulstrode agacèrent fortement Harry. 

- Il semblerai que Potter ai la vue qui baisse ! Le vif d'or est devenu trop petit pour toi ?

- Malfoy, tu ferai mieux de…., dit Hermione en se retournant.

Mais ce n'était pas Drago qui parlait, il s'agissait de Davies, le capitaine de l'équipe des Serdaigle. Il démontra par un large sourire que c'était une simple plaisanterie. Que Harry ne trouva pas à son goût. Hermione marmonna de vagues excuses puis son visage s'illumina lorsqu'au loin elle aperçut un visage familier. 

Viktor !!!

Elle fendit la foule pour se précipiter vers lui et le prit dans ses bras, ce qui eut pour effet de rendre Ron malade de rage. Elle prit Viktor par le bras et, en grande conversation, et retraversa le groupe visiblement très étonné. Ron rouge de fureur et de jalousie marmonna un inaudible bonjour, pendant que Harry l'accueillait chaleureusement.

Harry reçu un coup de coude dans les côtes, Ron fronçait les sourcils. Visiblement, il n'était pas satisfait de la présence de Viktor au sein de leur groupe. Pourtant, Harry avait cru que Ron était passé outre sa jalousie pour apprécier Viktor tel qu'il était. Visiblement ce n'était pas le cas pour le moment. Hermione agissait comme si elle revoyait un ami qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Harry reconnaissait Hermione telle qu'il l'avaient vu la semaine passée, en pyjama, sur son lit en mangeant des bonbons avec Anna et Caroline ses deux amies d'enfance.

Et il conclut que Ron n'avait vraiment aucune raison d'être jaloux. Il se promit de raconter à Ron combien Hermione pouvait être différente parfois en privé. Hermione offrit à Viktor de s'asseoir avec eux pour partager un jus de citrouille. Viktor accepta. Ils passèrent une heure et demie à discuter surtout de Quidditch. Harry demanda à Viktor comment il exécutait « la feinte de Wronski » ce que Viktor accepta avec beaucoup de joie. Ginny buvait littéralement les paroles de deux garçons. Pendant ce temps, Hermione qui avait pris place à côté de Ron lui chuchota quelque chose qui le fit sourire.

Il pris part à la conversation avec plus de cœur après ces quelques mots. Harry fit remarquer à Viktor qu'il avait quasiment perdu son accent, ce que à quoi Viktor répondit qu'il avait beaucoup été aidé par Hermione pendant le mois de juillet. Hermione sourit, visiblement gênée, mais elle dit que ce n'était rien et que c'était nécessaire. Viktor confirma. I ajouta qu'il avait dû prendre congé de l'équipe nationale de Bulgarie pour la prochaine année. Pour pouvoir répondre à l'invitation d'Albus Dumbledore.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Ron. Tu vas passer l'année à Poudlard ? Mais pourquoi ? 

- C'est un secret ! Je n'en dirai pas plus. Mais ne soyez pas impatients, vous saurait tout dans un peu plus d'une semaine. En disant cela, Viktor sourit d'un air entendu.

Harry relança la conversation en demandant à Viktor s'il avait passé un été agréable, et si le Quidditch ne lui manquait pas trop. Il répondit que non car il arrêtait le Quidditch pour un temps de façon professionnelle mais qu'il n'arrêtait pas de s'entraîner pour rester au niveau. Harry demanda à Viktor quelques conseils pour entretenir sa forme. Viktor dit à Harry qu'il lui préparerait un programme d'entraînent personnel et qu'il lui montrerai comment l'appliquer. Harry se demandait quand mais il y penserai plus tard. Harry laissa la conversation se poursuivre d'elle-même.

Subitement, il pensa à la raison qui les avait emmenés devant la boutique où ils avaient rencontré Viktor. Voyant Hermione et Ron en conversation privée et Ginny demandant des conseil sur l'équipement de Quidditch à Viktor, il prit la bourse de Ron que celui-ci avait posée sur la table et proposa à Ginny d'aller cherche son équipement en compagnie de Viktor qui serait certainement de bon conseil. Tous les trois d'accord ils se dirigèrent vers la boutique. Il leur fallu deux heures pour trouver un équipement correct pour Ron et Ginny. Ils choisirent un nimbus 2001 pour Ginny plus léger et plus maniable que l'Eclair de feu pour une fille débutante au Quidditch. Ron aurait l'Eclair de Harry qui avait choisi un Ouragan 35. Plus performant que l'Eclair de feu, il était plus souple dans les accélérations et plus rapide. Ils choisirent aussi des équipements renforcés de très bonne qualité et enfin des robes de jeu aux couleurs de la maison Gryffondor.

Avec les projets de Ginny et Ron de jouer dans l'équipe, Harry se rendit compte qu'il manquerai un gardien et un poursuiveur dans l'équipe. Angelina Johnson et Olivier Dubois avaient en effet terminé leurs études à Poudlard. Et manqueraient également les frères Weasley, les batteurs. En fait il ne restait de l'équipe de Gryffondor que lui, Katie Bell et Alicia Spinet. Bref l'équipe se réduisait à peau de chagrin. Un recrutement s'avèrerai nécessaire. Ils trouveraient ceux dont ils avaient besoin. Il en était sûr. A commencer par un capitaine digne de ce nom.

Cependant, il ne savait pas comment. A bien réfléchir, il était un très bon attrapeur, certes, mais il ne connaissait pas le Quidditch aussi bien qu'Olivier ou Ron. Ron ! Mais bien sûr, voilà la solution. Le visage éclairé, il donna la bourse à Ginny et sorti en courant. Il allait retrouver Ron et lui proposer de devenir le capitaine de l'équipe. Satisfait de sa conclusion, il bouscula Cho devant chez Olivanders mais ne la vit pas tout de suite. 

- Hé ! Fait attention où tu vas ! dit Cho. 

- Désolé, je ne t'ai pas fais mal ? répondit il.

- Non, je n'ai rien. Comment vas-tu ?

- Heu, je ne sais pas trop. Et toi ? 

- J'ai passé tout l'été à penser à Cédric, c'était très dur au début, mais maintenant je vais mieux. Cho visiblement, n'allait pas aussi bien qu'elle l'affirmait. 

Une larme roula sur sa joue. Harry, la gorge serrée, tendit la main vers elle et essuya la larme avec le pouce, le reste de la main posé sur sa joue. Harry et Cho se regardèrent quelques secondes ? Harry sentit une vague de chaleur monter en lui et le regard de Cho plonger directement dans son coeur. Il ôta sa main et Cho la prit dans la sienne. Elle remercia Harry le souffle court, et parti dans la direction opposée en courant et en touchant du bout des doigts l'endroit où sa larme avait coulé. Harry regarda son pouce, la larme de Cho y était encore. Il voulait la rattraper, la prendre dan ses bras et la serrer fort. Lui dire que maintenant il était là près d'elle et que tout irai bien. 

Mais il n'en savait rien et ne le croyais pas. Voldemort revenu, rien n'irai plus jamais bien. Il repensa au mois de juin, à Cédric et à ses parents. Tout d'un coup, il ne voulait plus être lui. Il ne voulait plus de cette cicatrice sur le front, de cette constante menace de mort qui planait au dessus de lui, plus fort que jamais. Il ne voulait plus être dans ce monde, être un héros, être regardé à chaque fois qu'il allait quelque part. Il ne voulait plus rien. Il avait mal, son cœur hurlait et de cette souffrance, il n'en voulait plus. Il serra les poings pour faire taire cette angoisse, et se dirigea en courant vers le chaudron baveur. Il passa devant Ron et Hermione sans les voir. Hermione cria en le voyant passer, visiblement désespéré. Il s'engouffra dans le Chaudron, monta à l'étage où se trouvaient les chambres, ouvrit une porte et entra dans la chambre vide. Il verrouilla la porte, se jeta sur le lit et pleura.

Des heures durant il pleura, hurla, geint, sanglota et pleura encore. Soudain, la tristesse fit place à la fatigue ; il s'endormit recroquevillé sur lui même une main crispée sur sa baguette et l'autre sur le couvre-lit. Vers neuf heures, il se réveilla. Une voix étrangement familière lui parlait doucement. Une voix féminine dont il ne se souvenait plus à qui elle appartenait. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit sa mère assise sur le lit, lui caressant tendrement les cheveux en lui disant que c'était fini, que tout irai bien et qu'il ne fallait pas avoir peur.

- Maman ? Je suis mort ? dit Harry

- Non mon chéri tu n'es pas mort. Tu dors c'est tout. Dis moi pourquoi tu pleures autant. Je sens ton cœur qui pleure lui aussi. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Lily, inquiète mais sereine murmurait.

- J'ai froid, j'ai peur, j'ai mal. Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas mort moi aussi ? Pourquoi Voldemort m'en veut autant ? Les questions se bousculaient et Harry les posait en criant presque.

- Doucement calme toi, ça va aller. Il fallait que tu survives, tu es très important pour notre monde.

Lily reprit ses caresses dans les cheveux de son fils qui avait posé sa tête sur ses genoux. Elle lui souriait. Son visage, serein, était illuminé. Harry lui pleurait en silence, ses larmes incontrôlables étaient brûlantes. Lily chantonna doucement en lui caressant la joue. Harry se rendormit aussitôt. Quand il se réveilla, il était presque minuit, le feu brûlait dans la cheminée, une couverture avait été étendue sur lui et le fauteuil à bascule était visiblement occupé. Il ouvrit un œil et cligna les deux pour chasser les dernières larmes et rappeler à sa mémoire le visage de sa mère. Il sentit un parfum qu'il ne connaissait pas, fugace, dans la pièce. Un parfum léger comme une brise d'été, chargé d'odeurs de fleurs et de fruits. Il sentait aussi le bord de mer.

- Tu vas mieux ? Tu as fait tellement peur à tes amis que Molly a cru bon de me faire venir auprès de toi.

- Sirius ? Mais qu'est-ce que, pourquoi, comment ? Les questions se bousculaient dans la tête d'Harry.

- Doucement, une question à la fois. Répondit il en souriant.

- Premièrement, je suis ici pour toi, et rasure toi je ne suis pas en danger. Deuxièmement, j'ai été innocenté après le témoignage de Cédric Diggory attestant qu'il avait été tué par la baguette de Voldemort du fait de Peter Pettigrow. Enfin, je suis venu de chez moi par poudre de cheminette. Et maintenant plus de questions, il faut manger d'abord.

Il se leva et prit sur la table d'appoint un plateau qui attendait. Le fumet d'un ragoût de mouton monta à ses narines et il s'aperçut qu'il mourrait de faim. Il se jeta sur la nourriture comme si il n'avait pas mangé depuis des semaines.

- Hé bien j'aurais cru que les parents d'Hermione t'aurais nourri pendant ces deux dernières semaines. Plaisanta Sirius.

- Maintenant, je crois que nous ferions mieux de descendre. Car tout le monde s'inquiète Harry. Qu'en penses tu ?

- Heu il est tard, ils doivent dormir. Répondit il. 

- En effet, je n'avais pas vu l'heure. Nous allons donc les laisser dormir. Je pense que tu devrais en faire autant Harry, il est tard. Et tu dois dormir pour être bien reposé pour la semaine prochaine.

- Heu, il se passe quoi la semaine prochaine ? Renchérit Harry. 

- Tu le sauras si tu me promets de te coucher et de dormir après. Dit Sirius. Promis ?

- Promis, mais je ne suis plus un gamin, tu peut me parler normalement, dit il dans un sourire.

- D'accord, ne te fâche pas ! La semaine prochaine, tu viens visiter ma maison.

- Ta maison ? Où ça ? Coupa Harry

- Non, non, non, tu avais dit que tu dormirais. Alors maintenant au lit. Tes bagages sont là. Tu peux te déshabiller. Je vais sortit un instant pour te laisser seul. Appelle moi quand tu as fini.

Harry reconnaissant à Sirius de lui laisser un brin d'intimité, ferma la porte et ouvrit sa valise. On frappa à la porte communicante. Harry torse nu, marmonna « entrez » le dos tourné à la porte. Ginny entra et resta ébahie par le dos musclé de Harry. Visiblement, elle pensait que Harry n'avait nullement besoin d'un entraînement particulier. Elle resta bouche bée devant lui et en oublia qu'elle n'avait pas la ceinture de son peignoir. Celui s'ouvrit au moment où Harry se retournait. Ginny avait visiblement passé l'été au soleil. Sa peau dorée, son sourire en coin, ses yeux brillants tout était charmant en elle. Harry remarqua son petit haut vert pâle à bretelles, sont short court et moulant, et cette musculature qui prouvait que Ginny devait faire beaucoup de sport. Soudain Cho lui paraissait moins jolie, fade. Les cheveux roux de Ginny lui tombèrent sur le visage lorsqu'elle baissa la tête pour refermer son peignoir. 

- Heu, je voulais voir maman, s'excusa t elle.

- Y pas de mal, dit Harry. Tu voulais lui demander quelque chose de particulier ? Je peut t'aider peut être vu que tu es là ?

- Non, non, je sais pas, je voulais une brosse à cheveux ; j'ai oublié la mienne.

- Tiens j'en ai une là, dans ma trousse de toilette, sers toi.

- Tu as besoin d'une brosse à cheveux toi ? Demanda Ginny

- Ben oui, bien que ces mèches soient plus indisciplinées que moi. Ironisa gentiment Harry.

- Ca m'étonnerait, dit Ginny. Que tes cheveux soient plus indisciplinés que toi ! 

- Tu trouves ? demanda harry.

La tousse de toilette de Harry était ouverte su le lit, Ginny y attrapa la brosse en question tournant de ce fait le dos à Harry. Celui-ci voulant faire peur s'apprêtait à lui souffler « bouh » dans les oreilles. Mais Ginny s'était retournée. Et ils se retrouvèrent nez contre nez. Ginny regarda Harry dans les yeux qui lui rendi son regard. Harry approcha ses lèvres de celles de Ginny et Sirius en profita pour entrer. Harry et Ginny se séparèrent vivement, très gênés.

- Merci pour la brosse, dit Ginny en repartant vers la porte de sa chambre.

- De rien, répondit Harry.

- Bonne nuit, Harry.

- Oui, merci, toi aussi.

Sirius était visiblement amusé par la situation. Il attendit que Ginny ait fermé sa porte et chahuta un peu Harry sur la situation à laquelle il avait été confronté. Puis il lui dit de se méfier de Ron qui allait certainement devenir bien plus protecteur avec elle si il apprenait quel voyou elle fréquentait. Son filleul lui répondit de se taire, très embarrassé. Ginny occupant toujours ses pensées, il demanda à son parrain de le laisser un instant le temps de mettre son pantalon de pyjama. Celui-ci lui demanda si il pouvait le laisser et être sûr qu'il n'en profite pas pour aller rejoindre la sœur de son ami. Harry lui assura que non, bien que l'envie de la rejoindre grandissait au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient.

Il réussit cependant à mettre son pantalon de pyjama, et appela Sirius. Il enfilait sa veste de pyjama lorsque celui-ci entra. Il avait déjà oublié qu'il passerait la semaine suivante chez son parrain. Il laissa flotter ses pensées puis il repensa à Drago. Il demanda à son parrain pourquoi Drago lui avait écrit à lui, il étaient ennemis. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir l'aider ni même de le vouloir. Il lui dit qu'il croyait que Drago aurait la même position que son père. Qu'il serai lui aussi partisan de Voldemort.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu résumes un peu trop vite la situation ? Je pensais que tu serais le mieux placé pour faire la différence entre Drago et sa famille.

- Crois-tu vraiment que Drago fait uniquement ce qu'il lui plait ? Avec un père comme le sien et la maison dans laquelle il est à Poudlard, pense tu qu'il peut faire se qu'il veut ?

- Mais il est constamment odieux, avec ceux qui ne sont pas de sang pur ou ceux qui n'ont pas de grandes aptitudes magiques. Il était odieux avec Neville ou Hermione.

- Harry regarde au-delà des apparences. Tu raisonnes en raccourcis. Comme lorsque tu soupçonnait Rogue de vouloir te tuer en première année. Ce que tu vois n'est as forcément ce qui est.

- Si il était vraiment dangereux, crois tu vraiment que nous t'aurions demandé de l'aider ? Encore plus chez ton oncle et ta tante ?

- Sirius, que va-t-il se passer pour lui maintenant ? demanda harry.

- Je n'en sais rien Harry, Dumbledore ne me dit pas tout. Bien que je sache beaucoup de choses. Mais en ce moment, il est très occupé avec Fudge et les détraqueurs, les géants.

- Le ministre, quel est le problème ? demanda Harry.

- Je ne peut pas t'en dire plus ici ni maintenant mais tu en saura plus bientôt, c'est promis. Mais il faut se coucher maintenant. 

- Heu tu vas dormir où toi ? demanda Harry.

- Dans la chambre d'à côté, allez au lit maintenant. On en reparlera au petit déjeuner.

Harry se recoucha, dans le lit cette fois. Il s'endormit très rapidement et se réveilla le lendemain matin vers huit heures. Une langue lui chatouillait le visage. Il tenta de chasser l'animal qui l'ennuyait, en se promettant de demander à Hermione de faire attention à son chat. Il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit que c'était Pixxy qui lui chatouillait la joue. Il prit le chaton dan ses mains et le posa sur le lit en se levant.

Ginny appelait Pixxy à tue-tête dans sa chambre. Harry le pris dans ses bras et décida de l'apporter à Ginny. Il frappa à la porte et attendit que Ginny lui dise d'entrer. Au lieu de cela, elle lui ouvrit la porte un peu vivement et il s se retrouvèrent de nouveau nez à nez. 

- Heu ça va devenir une habitude, dit Harry gêné. Pixxy a dormi dans ma chambre, elle a dû s'il cacher quand tu est passée hier soir.

- Merci, Harry. Contrairement à Harry toujours en pyjama, Ginny était habillée.

Elle portait une jupe longue bleue à fleurs. Et un petit haut blanc près du corps qui ne laissait aucun doute quand qu fait qu'elle grandissait. Cela faisait drôle à Harry de la considérer autrement que comme une petite fille, comme la petite sœur de Ron. Il la voyait comme une jeune fille, belle avec ses mignonnes taches de rousseur sur le nez et ses yeux pétillants. 

- Merci de m'avoir ramené Pixxy, dit Ginny, tu devrais t'habiller. C'est l'heure du petit déjeuner. Tout le monde va t'attendre.

- Oui, je vais me préparer. Répondit Harry.

Une heure plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous après le petit déjeuner. L'ambiance était bonne et les préparatifs de retour vers le Terrier allaient bon train. Harry descendait son sac à dos au rez-de-chaussée pour partir quand son parrain le rappela à l'étage. 

- Harry, tu peux remonter s'il te plaît ?

- J'arrive, répondit il.

Harry remonta l'escalier en courant. Son parrain l'attendait dans la chambre qu'il avait occupée. Il portait un pantalon et un pull de coton noir. Il avait une cape que Harry ne lui avait jamais vue et arborait une broderie que Harry n'arrivait pas à identifier.

- Me voilà, que veux-tu ?

- J'ai une question à te poser, mais d'abord je veux que tu t'asseyes sur le lit et que tu écoutes attentivement. Ton oncle et ta tante ont de gros soucis en ce moment, avec ton cousin Dudley. Ils ont besoin que te ne revienne pas chez eux aux vacances. En fait ils ont reçu la visite du directeur de Poudlard. Ils souhaitent que tu restes à Poudlard pour les vacances d'été aussi. Mais j'ai autre chose à te proposer. Est-ce que tu veux venir vivre chez moi ?

- Oui, répondit Harry sans réfléchir

- Mais ma maison n'est guère luxueuse et pas très grande. Cela dit, j'habite près du Terrier des Weasley. C'est un vieux cottage délabré. Je l'ai un peu arrangé mais ce n'est pas encore le grand confort.

- C'est pas grave, je m'en fiche un peu à vrai dire. L'essentiel c'est que je vive près de toi et de Ron.

- Et de Ginny ! Sirius rit quand il vit Harry rougir légèrement à son affirmation. 

- Heu, oui bien sûr, c'est la sœur de Ron.

Sirius avait vu juste mais Harry se refusait à penser à Ginny comme une potentielle petite amie. Quoi que… Elle devenait vraiment très jolie. Harry et Sirius rejoignirent les autres et partirent par poudre de cheminette pour le Terrier.

.

  



	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 : le Manoir 

*************************************************************************

Ils arrivèrent au Terrier et posèrent leurs bagages. Molly demanda si Harry et Sirius souhaitaient rester pour le déjeuner mais Sirius, très occupé, dit qu'il avait déjà perdu beaucoup trop de temps et qu'il devait rentrer tout de suite. Harry pouvait rester s'il le souhaitait. Mais il  voulu suivre son parrain. Ron lui jeta un regard plein d'espoir et Harry demanda si il pouvait le suivre. Molly accepta à condition qu'il emmène sa sœur et Hermione. Ron accepta et Ginny remercia sa mère. Molly leur donna quelques gâteaux et pâtés pour le déjeuner. Ils partirent tout de suite après.

La maison de Sirius était assez proche de celle de Ron mais Harry ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà vue lors de ces dernières visites. Pourtant il n'aurait pas pu la rater. Elle était délabrée. Les bardeaux usés par la pluie et le vent. Les volets tombaient et certains carreaux étaient remplacés par les bâches de plastique. Mais Harry la trouvait jolie… Ou plutôt charmante. Il resta ébahi une minute entière devant « le Manoir » comme l'avait présentée Sirius. Harry posa son sac à dos dans l'entrée (Les Grangers avait fait transiter le reste des bagages de Harry et Hermione jusqu'au Terrier, puis les Weasley avaient transféré les bagages de Harry jusqu'au Manoir) et fit le tour de la maison accompagné d'Hermione pendant que Ron commentait chacune des pièce de la maison dont l'intérieur était superbe.

La visite fut terminée par la chambre de Harry. La plus grande chambre de la maison semblait-il. Et visiblement, la plus refaite à neuf également : un grand lit, deux tables de chevet, un bureau plus grand que les tables de cours du collège des rideaux aux fenêtres (au nombre de quatre), une mini salle de bain et une immense cheminée à foyer ouvert dans laquelle le chaudron de Harry attendait, rutilant, la rentrée scolaire. Harry ouvrit la grande armoire pour y trouver des draps blancs propres et une quantité assez impressionnante de vêtements.

- Hermione je vais avoir plus de vêtements que toi si ça continue…. Harry riait. Ron et les filles éclatèrent de rire eux aussi.

- Bon allez dehors les filles, je vais me changer maintenant.

Harry ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et invita d'un geste les filles à sortir. Elles obtempérèrent aussitôt. Elles chuchotaient en regardant les garçons. Les garçons étaient exaspérés, décidément les filles devenaient agaçantes avec le temps. 

Ils déjeunèrent des choses offertes par Mrs Weasley et s'en régalèrent. Le repas terminé, ils débarrassèrent et firent la vaisselle. Sirius avait l'air grave et ne dit pas un mot de tout le repas. Les quatre jeunes décidèrent de laisser Sirius à ses préoccupations trop heureux de pouvoir s'amuser ensemble. Il sortirent et avec le sortilège d'attraction étudié l'année passée, ils firent venir l'Eclair de Ron le Nimbus de Ginny et un Comète de la maison pour Hermione. Elle fit l'effort de voler un peu avec eux pour la partie de Quidditch la plus endiablée que Harry ait jouée depuis longtemps.

A la fin de la journée, ils redescendirent à terre pour préparer le dîner. Sur le chemin ils entendirent du bruit venant du jardin. Ils se précipitèrent la baguette à la main et trouvèrent Bill, Charlie, Fred et Georges en train de dresser la table. Ou plutôt, à l'instar de l'année passée, ils se battaient à coup de tables interposées. 

Sirius était en grande conversation dans la cuisine avec quelqu'un que Harry n'arrivait pas à identifier. Il se précipita dans la cuisine pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Il reconnu aussitôt Rémus Lupin. Il l'accueillit avec chaleur, laquelle lui fut rendue avec autant de joie. Harry sortit pour appeler Ron et Hermione. Ils entrèrent et saluèrent Rémus aussi chaleureusement que Harry. Harry demanda à Sirius pour quoi il régnait une telle agitation au Manoir ce soir. Il répondit qu'i trouverait  ce qu'il cherchait dans le bureau.

Harry remarqua une porte entrouverte dans la cuisine. Il se dirigea vers elle et découvrit le bureau de Sirius. Il était petit mais plein de livres et de parchemins. Des plumes étaient éparpillées sur les parchemins. Harry remarqua une lettre pliée sur le tas qui figurait sur le bureau. Il la déplia, en supposant que c'était ce dont son parrain lui avait parlé. Il s'agissait de la lettre officialisant l'innocence de Sirius ainsi que la proposition du département des Aurors proposant un poste à Sirius. La réponse de Sirius n'y figurait pas bien entendu mais il espérait que Sirius avait dit oui.

Une réhabilitation pour Sirius était une nouvelle magnifique aux yeux de Harry. Il oublia un instant ses soucis. Puis il leva la tête et découvrit un tableau. Un tableau magnifique de ses parents avec lui tout petit bébé ainsi qu'avec Sirius et une femme qu'Harry ne connaissait pas. Il espérait qu'il s'agissait de la compagne de Sirius, mais il se rappela n'avoir jamais entendu parler d'une quelconque compagne. Il se demanda qui elle était. Elle lui fit un signe de la main et un clin d'œil. Il lui répondit en se posant toujours la même question.

 Puis il sortit du bureau pour demander à son parrain d'où venait le tableau et qui était la femme sur le tableau mais il s'arrêta net en entrant dans la cuisine. La femme du tableau, plus vieille bien sûr, était là dans en train de serrer Sirius dans ses bras comme on serre un ami que l'on a perdu de vue. Harry ébahi ne bougeait plus.

- Ne reste pas planté là sans bouger, viens dire bonjour Harry. Harry je te présente Fionna Krismann. Fionna voici Harry Potter.

- Comme tu as grandi, Harry, allez viens dire bonjour à ta marraine.

Harry comprenait de moins en moins ce qui se passait dans cette cuisine mais il serra sa marraine dans ses bras de bon cœur puisqu'on lui demandait de le faire.

- Bien, finissons de préparer cette fête.

Maintenant. Sirius tapait dans ses mains pour réveiller tous les badauds qui avaient arrêté de préparer la soirée.

La préparation reprit son cours et tous s'affairèrent aux préparatifs. Harry aidait du mieux possible mais avait la tête ailleurs. Sirius l'envoya se préparer dans sa chambre et envoya les trois autres se préparer chez Ron. Ils partirent tous les trois pour revenir une heure et demie après. Ils portaient tous des robes de sorciers de fête bien que ce ne soit pas des robes de bal. Harry avait choisi une robe bleu ciel avec des broderies de cerf blanc argent sur les têtes de manches. Sa robe était superbe. Dessous il portait un pantalon et un pull à col montant noirs.

Tous étaient prêts. Pour la fête, les Weasley étaient presque tous là, seul Percy manquait. Y il avait aussi Mrs Brisepince, la secrétaire du chef du département des Aurors ainsi que Viktor Krum et Albus Dumbledore. Sirius fit un discours sur la raison de cette fête puis il prit Harry un instant à part pour lui annoncer qu'il avait retrouvé une partie de ce qu'il possédait et qu'il avait confié à Albus avant d'être arrêté et emmené à Azkaban. Ce qui expliquait la présence du tableau dans son bureau. Harry le félicita pour toutes ces bonnes nouvelles et le serra dans ses bras. Il ajouta qu'il était très heureux de partager ces moments avec lui. Il ne posa aucune question sur sa marraine, il lui en parlerait le lendemain.

- Maintenant, allons boire un peu de champagne avec les autres si tu veux bien, dit Sirius à Harry.

Ce dernier accepta avec joie. Après deux verres, légèrement grisé par l'alcool, il se retira un moment dans le salon. Il s'allongea sur le canapé et se mit à réfléchir. Ginny le rejoignit un moment plus tard mais les jumeaux suivaient de près alors elle abandonna l'idée de parler à Harry en tête à tête. Fred demanda à sa sœur de bien vouloir aller voir si il restait du champagne et de leur rapporter un verre à chacun. Ginny acceptât avec force de grognements.

- Nous voulions te remercier pour le prix. Tu n'aurais pas dû mais cela nous a fait très plaisir.  Comme tu vois, nous avons ouvert notre boutique avec Lee. J'espère que tu viendra avec Ron et Hermione, nous acheter quelques objets. Maman ne décolère pas, elle voulait que nous rentrions au ministère… Papa lui trouve ça drôle, bien sûr il ne dit rien devant maman !

La soirée s'étira jusqu'à minuit. A minuit, Sirius pria tout le monde  de renter chez soi. Harry avait bu deux verres mais avait déjà l'esprit un peu grisé par l'alcool, il monta dans sa chambre et se mit en pyjama sans réaliser que quelqu'un d'autre occupait aussi son lit. Il s'endormit et fut réveillé le lendemain par une odeur de chocolat chaud et de toasts. Il se leva, rafraîchit son visage au lavabo et se regarda dans le miroir au dessus de celui-ci. Il renonça à discipliner ses cheveux et descendit dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Il réfléchissait aux évènements de ces dernières semaines et se disait qu'ayant frôlé la mort deux fois déjà, Drago ne lui ferai pas peur. Il se méfiait toujours de la demande de ce dernier mais il se dit que Sirius et Dumbledore lui avaient demandé de l'aider alors peut-être…

Instinctivement, notre mai était descendu et s'était servi le petit déjeuner mais en se retourna et le garçon blond assis à la table de la cuisine et prenant son petit déjeuner tout naturellement le surprit grandement. Il lâcha son bol qui éclata au sol.

- Joli travail, grommela –t-il en nettoyant les morceaux de bol brisé.

- Ca va Harry ? demanda Sirius. Rémus qui avait visiblement passé la nuit au Manoir, s'était levé et aidait Harry à nettoyer le chocolat répandu sur le sol.

- Ouais, joli travail, Potter.

- Drago, tu me suis ou quoi ? Grogna Harry. Je suis condamné à passer ma vie avec toi collé à mes baskets ? Et tu es là depuis quand d'abord ?

- Harry ! Laisse le un peu tranquille, veux tu ? La vois de Sirius était ferme et autoritaire mais calme.

- Sirius, voyons. Reconnais que la situation est plutôt étrange pour Harry, tu ne crois pas ? Remus avais une voix profonde, comme si elle tentait de sortir d'une crevasse pur se faire entendre.

Personne ne se décidant à donner une explication satisfaisante, il se resservit un chocolat et prit son petit déjeuner sans un mot.

- Harry ne fait pas cette tête. Je vais t'expliquer. Sirius résigné à faire des confidences commença son exposé.

- Comme je l'ai annoncé hier soir, je suis maintenant un Auror. Avec une mission particulière certes, mais Auror quand même. Non, non, non, tu n'as pas besoin de connaître cette mission tout de suite. Drago est en aussi grand danger que toi. Voire en danger plus grand.

- En danger plus grand, qu'est qui pouvait bien être plus dangereux que d'être la cible à détruire de Lord Voldemort ?

- Harry, tu m'écoutes ?

- Oui, oui, continue. Répondit Harry à son parrain.

- Je te disais que Drago est en danger plus grand que toi. Car il vient de sa famille. Il ne sait pas encore quelle voie entre le bien et le mal il souhaite choisir, nous avons le devoir de l'aider parce qu'il nous l'a demandé. Cependant, il faut que tu lui montres quelle voie emprunter et comment se défendre de la magie noire.

- Moi ? Mais je ne sais pas comment on fait ! Dit Harry. J'ai à peine réussit à faire un déplorable Patronus face à un détraqueur et tu veux que je lui apprenne ce que je sais ? Et bien on aura vite fait le tour !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas tu sera bien aidé par tes amis et aussi par d'autres personnes.

- Bon et je fais quoi avec Voldemort moi ? J'attends qu'il vienne me tuer pour protéger Drago ?

Drago tressaillit en entendant Harry et lâcha à son tour son bol qui explosa comme celui d'Harry.

- Joli travail, dit Harry en souriant.

Drago et Harry se regardèrent un instant en se défiant du regard et se mirent à rire en cœur. Sirius et Rémus rirent les imitèrent.

- Eh bien je vois qu'on s'amuse bien ici ! 

Molly venait de transplaner dans la cuisine et ne paraissait pas surprise outre mesure de voir Drago et Harry prendre leur petit déjeuner ensemble dans la cuisine du Manoir. Drago et Harry se turent et essuyèrent les larmes qu'ils avaient aux yeux d'un revers de la main.

- Je viens chercher les garçons dans une heure pour le pique nique. Vous pouvez venir tous les deux si vous le souhaitez bien sûr. Prenez vos balais et couvrez vous il va sans doute pleuvoir.

Puis elle disparu comme elle était apparue.

- Molly a raison. Montez vous habiller et n'oubliez pas vos capes !!! Sirius leur fit un clin d'œil tout en parlant.

Harry et Drago montèrent s'habiller. La discussion était froide, le propos distant et les deux garçons avaient du mal à laisser tomber leurs barrières. L'heure passa très vite à se préparer. Ils descendirent et s'installèrent dans le salon. Harry était allongé sur le canapé et lisait Quidditch magazine, Drago lisait son livre de potion en grignotant du raisin blanc dans un fauteuil. C'est sur cette scène qu'entrèrent Molly, Ron, Ginny et Hermione. Les trois jeunes restèrent plantés sur le pas de la porte pendant que Sirius apportait le thé et les biscuits.

 Molly les poussa dans le salon pour les faire entrer car ils semblaient ne pas s'y résoudre d'eux mêmes. Rémus apparut dans l'encadrement de l'autre porte à la suite de Sirius. Il sourit à Ron et Hermione. Ils avaient sur le visage une splendide marque d'incrédulité. Molly disposa les tasses et une fois le thé bu débarrassa la table basse. Sirius empoigna les paniers et ils sortirent de la maison pour se rendre au pique nique. Molly les emmena près de l'endroit où ils avaient pris le portoloin pour se rendre à la coupe de Quidditch l'année précédente. Après une brève mais raide montée de la colline, ils arrivèrent essoufflés et l'estomac creux. 

Ils trouvèrent Albus et Viktor assis sur une couverture. Albus lisait et Viktor s'occupait de son balai attentivement. Sirius et Rémus installèrent le pique nique pendant que les quatre ados discutaient avec Viktor. Molly ne put rien faire d'autre que s'asseoir. Ce qui eut pour effet de la faire râler un peu. Puis elle coupa les pâtés et sorti les salades et les tartes. Tous partagèrent un délicieux déjeuner et Sirius et Rémus redescendirent au Manoir, trop occupés pour rester. 

Le soleil se décida à sortir. Il fit très vite chaud, et Viktor proposa une partie de Quidditch pour faciliter la digestion. Il constitua les équipes : Drago et Ginny puis Ron et Harry. Le match serait serré ! Harry enfourcha son balai et retrouva rapidement les sensations qu'il appréciait de ressentir lorsqu'il volait. L'Ouragan répondait parfaitement bien à ses mouvements. En fait, il aurait pu dire que le balai anticipait à la perfection les trajectoires et mouvements qu'il projetait d'appliquer. Il tenta une feinte de Wronski qu'il réussit assez bien pour une première fois. Décidément, c'était comme si ce balai avait une certaine forme d'intelligence, calquée sur celle d'Harry et qu'il s'adaptait à sa méthode de jeu sans que Harry éprouve une seule difficulté à l'utiliser. 

Le match commença dès que Viktor lança un ballon de plage un peu dégonflé en guise de Souaffle. Molly jeta un sort à une balle de golf qui s'envola pour figurer le vif d'or et l'envoya dans le jeu. Ron maniait son Eclair comme si il avait toujours été le sien et Harry constata qu'il avait fait le bon choix concernant le balai de Ginny. Le match fut très peu intéressant au début. Puis Drago ayant aidé Ginny à marquer au détriment de ses propres buts, l'atmosphère du jeu se détendit tout d'un coup. Il jouèrent environ deux heures puis Ron attrapa le vif près de l'oreille de sa sœur qui cherchait une ouverture pour marquer un but supplémentaire à Harry. Ron atterrit avec sa balle de golf dans la main suivi par Ginny et Harry.

A peine posèrent ils leurs pieds au sol, que Drago fit entendre un hurlement long de douleur. Il lâcha son balai et chuta. Hermione, par réflexe, avait sorti sa baguette et hurla « protecto ». Le sort amortit sa chute, il pleurait en silence recroquevillé sur lui-même. Molly se précipita vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Albus l'examina et déclara une cheville foulée. Finalement Drago s'en sortait plutôt bien. Il réussit à articuler qu'il avait subit un sortilège « doloris » mais qu'il ne savait pas qui l'avait jeté car il n'avait vu personne. 

Pendant l'examen de Drago, Viktor avait repris son envol accompagné de Harry, et ceux-ci cherchèrent des indices ou une personne qui aurai pu les aider pour découvrir l'identité du jeteur de sort. Sirius et Rémus ayant transplané au tout début du pique nique en se disant très occupés. Ils n'étaient pas disponibles pour aider tout notre petit monde à rentrer au manoir. La discussion très sérieuse qui avait eu lieu entre Albus, Molly et Hermione s'arrêta avec le cri de Drago.

En effet, le sort et Drago avaient retenu toute l'attention de Hermione et Albus et avait fait revenir les autres jeunes gens. Ron bien que visiblement ennuyé pour Drago n'arrivait toujours pas à avoir de la sympathie pour lui. Il croyais de Drago était un espion de Voldemort et qu'il ne valait pas la confiance que Harry semblait lui avoir inexplicablement accordée. Viktor et Harry, bredouilles, rejoignirent le groupe et tous se préparèrent à partir. Viktor et Ron soutenaient Drago. Ginny portait son balai ainsi que celui de son frère. Harry portait le sien et celui de Drago. Hermione portait ce lui de Viktor et aidait Molly à porter son pique nique et Albus fermait la marche avec la baguette à la main.

Arrivés devant le Manoir, Sirius sortit en courant de la maison, une intuition sans doute, pour prendre Drago dans ses bras et le porter à l'intérieur. Il le déposa sur le canapé vieillot et élimé et sorti son nécessaire de potions pour préparer un remède à la blessure de Drago. Hermione qui avait prit des cours de secourisme grâce à ses parents avait fait un bandage sommaire à Drago. Sirius la félicita pour les soins prodigués à ce dernier qui remerciait tout le monde de l'avoir aidé. Ron tira Harry par la manche pour lui demander si il avait un avis sur la personne qui avait jeté le sort à Drago.

Il lui dit qu'il n'en savait rien. Une ombre passa au dessus de la maison. Harry et Ron sortirent pour voir ce qui se passait. Ils trouvèrent Albus et Viktor dans le jardin en train de discuter avec Rémus. Harry était sûr qu'il se passait quelque chose mais lorsqu'il posa la question au professeur Dumbledore ce dernier lui répondit que tout allait bien. Viktor proposa à Ron de voler un peu dans le jardin histoire de se dérouiller un peu.

Ron était sur le point d'accepter mais Molly qui était sortie respirer à cause du stress lui répondit qu'il n'en était pas question, ni pour lui, ni pour sa sœur. Albus fit changer Molly d'avis et bientôt Ron fusait vers le ciel sur son Eclair. Harry rentra pour rejoindre son parrain qui devait débarrasser la table. Mais il le trouva dans le salon en grande conversation avec Drago. Le ton montait et Drago s'exprimait avec beaucoup de colère. Harry s'approcha pour tenter d'écouter ce qui se disait et resta ébahi les yeux rond devant le pas de la porte en entendant les propos de Drago.

****************************************************************

  


.


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 : Lien et protection

*******************************************************************************

- Non, non vous ne comprenez pas. Drago s'emportait. Ce n'est pas un choix, c'est une alternative mortelle. Je suis obligé d'obéir si je ne veux pas finir embrassé par un détraqueur ou pire encore… 

- Mais les détraqueurs n'ont pas encore rejoint Voldemort ! Répondit Sirius.

- Je n'en sais rien, et ça ne me met pas hors de danger pour autant. De toutes façons, il vaut mieux que je prenne mon parti de la mort car il n'est pas question que j'obéisse à mon père. Jusqu'à présent j'avais interprété son mépris à mon égard comme de l'amour mais il n'en est rien je ne suis qu'un utilitaire pour lui. Une chose dont il dispose comme il veut car elle lui appartient.

Pendant encore une heure, il se confia à Sirius avec Harry assis sur un pouf à côté de lui. Sa voix au début angoissée et tendue finit l'exposé calme et détendue. Le visage de Drago se modifiait également, il devenait moins dur et moins méprisant. Une étincelle d'humanité éclairait son regard alors qu'il se taisait. Il avait fini de parler. Le silence s'installa pendant que Sirius réfléchissait. Il se leva en disant revenir bientôt. Il croisa Hermione qui souhaitait parler à Harry et resta stupéfaite devant les changements notables apparus sur le visage fatigué de Drago. Elle sourit à ce dernier qui lui répondit aussitôt. 

- Ca va mieux ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, merci, ton bandage avait été efficace. Tu te destinais à devenir infirmière avant ton entrée à Poudlard ? Demanda Drago.

- Hum, non. J'ai juste fait un stage de secourisme avant de partir en vacances cet été. Tu veux que je te montre ? S'enquit Hermione.

- Merci, non, je préfère les moyens magiques. Lui répondit-il du fond du cœur. 

Molly et les enfants Weasley arrivèrent sur ces dernières paroles et Molly proposa du thé à tout le monde vu qu'il était déjà cinq heures. 

- Maman, ça suffit avec ton thé ! hurla Ginny. Tout le monde se tourna vers une Ginny rouge de colère.

- Ginny Weasley ! Comment ose-tu parler ainsi à ta mère ! Tempêta Molly.

- Maman, essaya timidement Ron qui connaissait très bien la fureur que sa mère pouvait montrer lorsqu'elle lui laissait libre cours.

- Ronald, tu n'as pas voix au chapitre, je te prierai de te taire. Coupa sa mère. 

Il ne dit plus rien et sortit en haussant des épaules et en grommelant. Hermione lui emboîta le pas. Harry regarda Ginny qui sortait avec un air d'absolue incompréhension. Drago prit la parole :

- ça va lui passer madame Weasley, les filles sont souvent très dures lorsqu'elles commencent à grandir. Et Ginny est en pleine adolescence, ça se voit très facilement.

Harry d'abord jaloux du fait que Drago ait osé regarder Ginny, le regarda surpris. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait savoir des filles qui grandissent, lui ? De ce qu'il en savait Malfoy n'avait ni frère ni sœur. Il était décidément très difficile de savoir vraiment qui il était. A ce moment, il se souvint comment il avait apprit que Neville avait été élevé par sa grand-mère parce que ses parents ne le pouvaient pas du fait des partisans de Voldemort.

Molly remercia Drago et erjoint sa fille à l'étage. La dispute, bien que couverte par la porte fermée de la pièce où s'était enfermées Ginny et sa mère, éclata comme si Harry avait ouvert une beuglante. Les garçons sursautèrent au premier cri. Harry voulu monter voir se qui se passait mais Rémus le rappela au rez-de-chaussée en lui disant que de toutes les façons il fallait les laisser faire et que même Ron n'était pas avec elles mais dehors avec Viktor et Hermione. Harry se résigna et retourna dans le salon avec Drago. Sirius arriva dix minutes plus tard avec une potion pour Drago.

- elle ne vaudra pas celle qu'aurai pu préparer Sévérus mais comme il n'est pas là, il te faudra t'en contenter, Drago. Ca t'aidera à moins sentir la douleur de la réparation de ta cheville. Les potions de réparation des blessures sont très douloureuses malheureusement.

- Merci monsieur Black. Dit Drago puis il grimaça en buvant sa potion.

- Harry tu devrais monter essayer de les calmer maintenant sinon la chambre d'amis va ressembler à un champ de bataille dans pas longtemps.

- Mais Rémus a dit que …

- Harry, obéis moi, s'il te plaît ! Monte à l'étage tout de suite ! Sirius opta pour un ton ferme et résolu.

- Encore pire que son père, dit il en soufflant à l'adresse de Drago.

Harry arriva dans la chambre d'invité et constata une joute verbale entre Ginny et sa mère qu'il avait rarement connue, même quand ces derniers temps Vernon s'en prenait à son fils pour lui reprocher de ne pas faire d'effort pour maigrir et surtout pour avoir imposé une quasi famine à toute la famille. Ron apparut au moment où il sortait de ses pensées. La dispute se calma d'elle-même lorsque Ginny et Molly prirent conscience de la présence des deux garçons. Ginny pleurait à la limite d'une crise d'hystérie et Molly avait les larmes aux yeux et semblait déçue. Elle s'approcha de Ginny qui pleurait effondrée sur le lit. Elle repoussa sa mère quand cette dernière s'approcha pour lui parler en lui touchant l'épaule.

Ron choisit de prendre le parti de sa mère et s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre pas le bras et la faire sortir de la pièce. Il fit un signe de tête à Harry pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait rester auprès de Ginny et tenter de la consoler comme il pouvait. Harry n'avait jamais fait ça, et personne ne l'avait jamais fait pour lui à part sa mère certainement quand il était petit. Puis il repensa à l'épisode où il l'avait vue dans un rêve en train de le réconforter. Il choisi d'adopter une attitude calquée sur celle dont il se souvenait. Il s'approcha de Ginny et s'assit sur le lit près d'elle.

Elle était allongée la tête dans l'oreiller qu'elle enlaçait comme le ferai un enfant avec son doudou et serrait la couverture de l'autre main si fort qu'elle en avait les jointures des doigts presque transparentes. Il posa sa main sur ses cheveux. Ils étaient doux et épais. Il la réconforta en les caressant pour la calmer. Elle pleurait toujours mais se laissa faire pendant toute la demie heure dont Harry eut besoin pour atténuer ce chagrin. Elle finit par laisser ses pleurs se tarir et leva la tête, les yeux gonflés et le visage rouge. Mais il la trouvait jolie tout de même. Comme quand il l'avait vue sur son balai quelques heures plus tôt pendant le match amical qui les avait opposés. Il lui souri d'un air désolé elle lui rendit un sourire navré.

- Je suis désolée, Harry. Murmura-t-elle.

- De quoi ? Lui répondit ce dernier.

- Je ne voulais pas que tu voies ça. Mais à certains moments, je n'en peux plus. Qu'est ce qu'elle peut être casse pieds. J'en ai assez de lui obéir comme une gentille petite fille. Je grandis et j'aimerai qu'elle se rende compte un peu !

- Tu es dure avec elle, elle t'aime beaucoup tu sais. Elle se fait du souci pour toi. Tu ne devrais pas réagir ainsi. Lui conseilla Harry.

- Oh, et tu crois être le mieux placé pour donner des conseils peut-être ? Dois-je te rappeler qui est arrivé en voiture volante en deuxième année ? Et qui est sorti à Pré-au-Lard sans autorisation quand tout le monde croyait que Sirius en avait après toi ? Ginny souriait tout en énonçant les quelques manquements à la discipline ou aux règlements qu'Harry avait pu commettre.

- Bon d'accord, puisque tu le prends comme ça ! dit Harry, visiblement vexé.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre et l'ouvrit sur Drago qui était remonté pour chercher un peu de calme et de repos. Sirius lui avait dit de loger dans la chambre d'amis jusqu'à la rentrée. Chambre où s'était déroulée la dispute entre les dames Weasley. 

- Hum, je venais me reposer un peu tu veux bien me laisser, s'il te plaît ? Et tu devrais l'aider à sortir. Drago chuchotait à l'oreille de Harry.

Ginny tentait de se lever mais fatiguée par la dispute et les larmes elle était à bout de forces. Harry la soutint pour l'aider à sortir. Drago avança la main pour lui témoigner son soutien mais Ginny avait très bonne mémoire et le journal de Jedusor était resté dans ses souvenirs. Elle s'écarta hors de portée de Drago. Harry sortit en fermant la porte de la chambre et descendit au rez-de-chaussée avec sa compagne pour retrouver son frère et sa mère. Molly justement attendait sa fille de pied ferme dans le salon, elle tournait en rond et n'avait pas décoléré. Ron gêné et dans l'incapacité de la calmer était assis dans le salon et feuilletait la Gazette pour avoir l'air de faire quelque chose. Molly attrapa sa fille dès son arrivée et exigea une explication à son comportement.

Harry et Ron se regardèrent et décidèrent qu'il valait mieux monter discuter que de rester à observer cette dispute qui n'avait pas de fin. Ils montèrent avec leurs balais dans la chambre de Harry. Albus et Viktor étaient rentrés à Poudlard et Sirius et Rémus étaient enfermés dans le bureau. Après ce bref exposé, Ron dit à Harry qu'il n'avait pas vu Hermione depuis un bon moment et ils entreprirent de faire l'entretien de leurs balais, plus par souci de faire quelque chose que par réelle nécessité. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien et en vinrent tout naturellement à la dispute de Molly et Ginny.

- Tu crois que ça va se calmer entre elles ? demanda Harry.

- Ben j'en sais trop rien, en fait. Je ne l'ai jamais vue aussi en colère… Je devrais peut être en parler à mon père !

- Non parles-en à tes frères d'abord, ils sont peut-être encore chez toi. Ton père doit être au ministère et très occupé en plus.

- Tu as raison. J'y vais. Tu devais en profiter pour chercher Hermione, vu que ni toi ni moi ne savons où elle est.

- Va, je vais trouver Hermione, elle doit être dans le bureau de mon parrain à lire des livres ou à apprendre des formules et des potions. A tout à l'heure. Harry et Ron se séparèrent au pied de l'escalier.

Mais Hermione n'était pas dans le bureau de Black mais dans la chambre de Drago. Curieuse de connaître les motivations réelles de Drago ainsi que les raisons de sa présence au Manoir elle était montée dans l'intention de lui poser les questions qui aurait éclairé tout cela. Elle était entrée au moment où les deux garçons étaient sortis de la chambre d'Harry. Elle avait supposé que Drago se reposerait voire dormirait et donc elle entra sans frapper. Ne le voyant pas sur le lit lorsqu'elle entrouvrit la porte, elle ouvrit plus grand et referma en tournant le dos à la pièce pour ne pas faire de bruit. Le spectacle qu'elle y trouva la laissa sans réaction pendant une ou deux minutes. Ensuite elle retrouva sa voix et hurla. Un cri long et strident qui sembla durer les heures. En fait, il n'avait duré que quelques secondes. 

Elle vit Drago debout et les bras tendus à l'horizontale, en lévitation, comme suspendu dans les airs. Son visage grimaçant aurait fait paraître son père séduisant et très sympathique. Ses yeux n'étaient plus bleus mais noirs, ils flamboyaient d'une étrange lueur rouge sang. La forme et la couleur de son visage s'étaient modifiées pour prendre un type très amérindien très lointain de la morphologie caucasienne qui était la sienne. Il semblait souffrir et sans aucun contrôle sur lui-même. Reprenant ses esprit, elle sortit de sa poche le stylo et le carnet quelle avait toujours sur elle et nota ce qu'elle entendit sortir de la bouche de Drago de manière phonétique car elle ne connaissait pas la langue qu'elle écoutait attentivement pour ne rien perdre de ce qui se disait. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur Rémus et Sirius baguette en main, suivis par les Weasley et Harry. Molly fit barrière pour empêcher les enfants d'entrer.

- Finite incantatem ! Rémus et Sirius lancèrent le sort au même moment.

Drago vacilla et chuta sur le tapis de la chambre sur sa cheville malade mais ne dit pas un mot. Il attrapa sa cheville en fronçant les yeux et les sourcils puis perdit connaissance. Rémus murmura quelque chose à sa baguette et la passa sur le corps de Drago comme un scanner.

- Un sortilège très puissant d'introduction et de contrôle de l'esprit. Mais je n'en connais pas les origines. Une chose est sûre c'est de la magie d'un autre continent car je ne la connais pas.

Sirius dit à Molly de faire venir ses deux aînés restés au Terrier et d'aller chercher Dumbledore et Krum dès leur arrivée et de revenir avec eux.

- Professeur Lupin, j'ai noté ça avant que sous ne brisiez le sort.

Elle tendit ses notes au professeur qui les examina attentivement et les montra à l'Auror.

- Je connais les origines, ma foi obscures, de cette langue. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi on l'entend d'ici…

- De quelle langue parlez-vous ? Dit Bill.

- Ah vous voilà ! Bill, Charlie emmenez les enfants au Terrier nous …

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, Sirius. Nous allons procéder au rituel immédiatement. Dit Albus. Harry, tu restes ici avec Drago, Ron, Ginny et Hermione. Vous ne bougez pas d'ici tant que l'un de nous ne sera pas venu vous chercher. Hermione prend cette formule. Si quelque chose comme ce qui vient de se passer se reproduit prononce la. Bill, allez chercher votre mère à la cuisine. Rémus, Sirius et Charlie suivez moi. La porte se referma sur Charlie qui faisait un clin d'œil à sa sœur. Les cinq jeunes se retrouvèrent seuls.

- Ginny et Hermione s'approchèrent de Drago qui reprenait conscience. Ginny lui prit la main.

- excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure. Tu vas mieux ? demanda-t-elle.

- oui, un peu. Mais qu'est ce que je fais là Je dormais. Pourquoi êtes-vous tous là ? s'étonna Drago.

- Tu as subi un sortilège très puissant. J'ai pas vraiment compris en quoi il consistait mais tu as été comme possédé et tu parlais dans une langue que je n'ai jamais entendue.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Drago avait saisi Hermione par les épaules et la secourait en posant ses questions, affolé.

- Drago lâche là ! Le ton de la voix de Ron ne souffrît pas de contre ordre.

- Heu, oui. Excuse moi Hermione. Tu ne te souviens pas ce que j'aurais dit, s'il te plaît ? C'est important. Drago avait l'air suppliant.

- Non, j'avais des notes mais le professeur Lupin les a gardées. Lui répondit Hermione.

- Ce n'est rien. Répondit-il. Il saura certainement ce qu'il faut faire.

Ils s'étaient tous assis entailleur et entouraient Drago lorsque celui-ci était étendu au sol. Maintenant qu'il était sur pied, si l'on peut dire, ils étaient en tailleur. Soudain, l'air devint plus chaud d'une dizaine de degrés. Une onde magique ondoyante passa dans la pièce, comme un mur, on pouvait la voir comme on voit ces vagues de chaleur dans les déserts chauds. L'onde s'avança vers les enfants et les frappa. Ils s'effondrèrent. Un frisson parcouru Harry et Drago. Les enfants se  réveillèrent en même temps et s'examinèrent individuellement. 

Ils se levèrent tous les cinq et Harry et Drago se touchèrent sans le vouloir. Une ligne magique argentée se forma entre eux et disparut. Cela se passa si vite que Ron qui avait observé le phénomène crû avoir une hallucination. Harry et Drago se sentaient puissants, plus qu'ils n'avaient osé l'imaginer. Mais ils n'en laissèrent rien paraître. Ils se sentaient bien, forts. Ils se regardèrent et se sourirent. Ils se regroupèrent et se mirent à discuter sur ce qu'ils avaient ressenti pendant que la protection magique que les adultes avaient conçue se mettait en place. Mais même Hermione ne comprenais pas et ne savais pas répondre non plus. Ils en discutèrent encore quand on vint les chercher.

************************************************************************************

  



	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5 : retour à Poudlard

*************************************************************************

Ginny était étendue dans l'herbe du par de Poudlard. La journée était chaude, un sublime été indien. Drago était assis sur les talons à côté d'elle. Elle avait sur les lèvres un très joli sourire. Les yeux clos, elle semblait heureuse. Ses lèvres étaient rouges et pleines. Un rouge brillant, profond, presque noir filait de la commissure des lèvres. Ce rouge descendait le long de sa joue et gouttait sur ses cheveux. Drago avait sa baguette à la main et semblait terrorisé. Une odeur âcre, cuivrée se rappelait à lui. Du sang, c'était le sang de Ginny.

Un cri. Le noir. La peur.

Un hurlement long et suraigu retentit dans le couloir de l'étage du Manoir. Ginny, effrayée laissa mourir cette plainte étouffée par un sanglot. Drago avait rattrapé Harry, inconscient, pour l'empêcher de tomber. Ron et Hermione se regardaient interdits et Charlie qui était monté les chercher après  la mise en place de la protection autour du Manoir appelait le directeur du collège et le parrain du jeune évanoui. Charlie délesta Drago de son camarade et l'emmena dans sa chambre pour le déposer sur son lit. Drago étouffa un cri d'angoisse et prit Ginny dans ses bras qui pleurait sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Charlie appelait toujours et Ron et Hermione entrèrent sans rien dire l'air toujours aussi surpris.

- Vous ne pourrez rien faire, il s'est évanoui. Dit Drago à l'adresse de Charlie.

- Toi, tu ne bouges pas et tu nous dis ce que tu lui as fait, hurla Ron.

- Rien, je ne lui ai rien fait, répondit Drago surpris par la question.

- Tais toi ! Je t'ais dit de nous dire ce que tu lui as fait. Reprit Ron, guidé par sa colère plus que par son intellect.

- Faut savoir ce que tu veux Weasley, je parle ou je me tais ? Visiblement, Drago avait perdu son sang froid et sa patience.

- Drago, ça suffit. Hermione avait sorti sa baguette tout en prenant la parole.

- Bon, ça va Granger t'énerve pas. Vous êtes pénibles, je m'en vais. Je ne vois pas ce que je fais ici de toutes façons. Il sortit en claquant la porte.

- Ron, tu as le chercher, dit Charlie à son frère. Tout de suite ! renchérit-il devant le refus visible de son jeune frère.

Il sortit et après quelques éclats de voix, il revint avec Drago en lançant à son frère.

- Voilà, il est là t'es content maintenant ?

Charlie cilla en entendant son frère lui parler ainsi, mais il jugea qu'il ne devait pas soulever la question pour le moment. Tous étaient tendus et l'heure du dîner approchait sans que personne – pas même Ron – n'ai encore parlé de manger. Trop d'événements s'étaient enchaînés depuis le matin. Charlie constat que ses appels restaient sans réponse et préféra descendre au cas où il y ait aussi un problème grave au rez-de-chaussée.

Pendant que Charlie s'ingéniait à chercher Sirius et Albus, les jeunes harcelaient Drago pour connaître le pourquoi de l'évanouissement présumé de Harry. Il leur parla de visons, de futurs possibles et des cours que dispensait le professeur Trelawney au collège. Hermione répondit que la divination et le reste n'étaient que supercherie et qu'il ne fallait pas porter de crédit à ses élucubrations qui n'avaient de scientifiques et encore moins de logiques.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu ne comprends pas cet art. Tout ce dans quoi tu ne réussis pas ne te plaît pas. Comme le vol par exemple. Lui lança Drago.

Ron sourit devant la moue de Hermione, piquée au vif par la justesse de la réflexion de Drago.

- Bon ça va, dit-elle, continue tes explications mais si mes souvenirs sont exacts, tu n'est pas de ceux dont les notes lui permettent de te moquer de moi, cher Drago ! reprit-elle d'un ton ironique. Tes notes ont tout juste satisfaisantes si ce que j'ai entendu dire est exact.

Drago marmonnait une vague réponse lorsque Sirius ouvrit la porte et entra, accompagné par Rémus ainsi que par le directeur du collège. Sirius se précipita vers Harry et l'observa d'une manière très particulière. Comme si il cherchait à voir au-delà de ce qui est visible. Puis il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille et ce dernier se réveilla. Surprit de ce retrouver sur un lit qu'il n'identifiait pas, il regarda son parrain comme si il ne comprenait pas les raisons de leur présence à chacun en ses lieux inconnus. Puis il fronça les sourcils à l'émergence de ses souvenirs. L'odeur cuivrée du sang lui revint à l'esprit et il sauta sur Drago en hurlant de rage.

- Toi, c'est toi le responsable. Tu as finalement fait ton choix. Sorts tu n'as rien à faire ici. Il hurlait de rage et de désespoir.

- Mais de quoi tu parles Potter ?

Mais pour toute réponse, les vitres de la chambre de Harry explosèrent en milliers de fragments multicolores qui retombèrent en pluie sur Drago, Harry et son parrain. Albus empêcha les enfants de s'approcher du trio et Rémus ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Harry pour sortir. Il valait mieux relater rapidement le phénomène avant qu'un avertissement du ministère ne soit apporté et que l'on découvre la cachette de Harry et Drago par inadvertance. 

L'intensité du phénomène magique permettrait en effet de supposer puis de conclure que les enfants étaient protégés ici. Et il n'était pas question que Voldemort retrouve l'un ou l'autre des jeunes garçons. Harry ne cilla pas, pourtant le simple fait d'avoir fait gonfler sa « tante » l'été de ses treize ans l'avait amené à s'enfuir de Privet Drive. Mais pour le moment, il ne semblait pas même avoir remarqué cette explosion de verre coloré.

Hermione et les deux plus jeunes Weasley n'avait jamais été en confrontation avec une telle puissance magique spontanée et la frayeur qui s'inscrivait sur leurs visages ne présageait rien de bon quant aux relations futures entre Harry et ses amis. Mais c'était là le cadet des soucis de ce dernier en ce moment.

- Harry calme toi, dit Sirius lentement et calmement.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je ferai ça ? Tu ne sais pas, toi, ce que c'est que de voir l'avenir et ne pouvoir pas intervenir. Et j'en ai marre de vous tous ! Toujours derrière moi  me dire ce que je dois ou ne pas faire. Harry sois sage, sois courageux, étudie pour tes examens, essaie de comprendre… J'en ai assez de vous tous et de vos conseils, je m'en vais, j'en peux plus.

En disant cela, il regarda tour à tour Sirius, Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Il ne décrocha pas un regard vers Drago. Puis sortit en bousculant Dumbledore sans même s'en rendre compte. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, il se retourna vers Drago et lui hurla :

- et toi si tu la touche, je te tue aussi, c'est clair ?

Et il sorti en claquant la porte. Un dragon passa pendant la minute ou tous restèrent figés sur la sortie de Harry. Puis Drago sortit à son tour sans ajouter un mot. Il descendit à la recherche de Harry qu'il trouva à faire les cent pas dans le jardin de derrière la maison. Il marmonnait.

- Potter, je … Commença t il.

- Tais toi, je veux juste un duel pour le moment. Après si tu es encore vivant on discutera.

- Sûrement pas ! Ta rage aurait des effets terribles sur la magie que tu utilises, sans parler du fait que tu pourrais bien utiliser un sortilège impardonnable sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir aux conséquences de cet acte. Excuse moi mais je tiens encore un peu à la vie.

 Harry hurla de colère et se jeta sur Drago qui tomba sous l'impact. Puis il le bourra de coups sans même réfléchir à comment si prendre. Il hurlait, pleurait et sanglotait. Au final il tomba sur Drago en sanglotant de plus belle sans s'arrêter. Drago, surpris, posa sa main sur son épaule qui finit par se calmer très rapidement. IL ravala ses larmes et essuya ses yeux d'un geste rageur. Fâché de s'être laissé aller ainsi devant son ennemi, ce lui dont il allait certainement subir les railleries  durant toute l'année scolaire et plus peut être encore.

- Bon t'as finit maintenant ? demanda Drago en se frottant les côtes que Harry n'avait pas ménagées. Tu es soulagé ?

- Même pas répondit Harry sur un ton coléreux.

- Pourquoi me frapper alors ?

- Je n'en sais rien ! Je ne sais pas pour quoi j'ai fait ça….

- Et c'est de toi que je dois apprendre. C'est comme ça que tu as choisi le bon côté ? Sans réfléchir ? Demanda Drago dont la colère montait.

- Eh, n'ai rien choisi du tout ! J'ai agi selon mon instinct. Comme je sentais que je devais le faire. Mais je vois ou tu veux en venir. Concernant Voldemort je tente juste de ne pas me faire tuer c'est tout.

- Je vois, soupira Drago. Et tu dois m'aider selon Dumbledore. Je sais plus de choses sur la magie et le monde magique que toi.

- Oui, peut être. Mais sur la loyauté et l'honnêteté qu'est ce que tu sais maintenant que ton nom n'est plus une protection, pour toi ?

- Ok, touché Potter. J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre. Mais si je m'en tiens à ce que j'ai vu cet après midi, ce ne devrait pas être si compliqué à comprendre. Alors faisons un pacte de non agression tu veux bien ?

- Comment ça ?

- Tu m'apprends à me faire des amis comme tu l'as fait avec Granger et Weasley, et moi je t'explique ce que tu ignores encore de la magie, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise.

- Ok ? dit Drago en tendant la main à Harry de manière franche et ouverte.

- Ok ! répondit ce dernier en la serrant de même.

- Bon, alors est ce que tu as compris ce qui c'est passé dans la chambre tout à l'heure ?

- J'ai vu l'avenir c'est ça ?

- Pas tout a fait.

Drago s'était levé. Il arpentait le jardin avec Harry en suçotant un brin d'une graminée quelconque arrachée à sa terre nourricière derrière la barrière du jardin. Harry écoutait très attentivement les explications de son camarade qui reprenait patiemment plusieurs fois c'était nécessaire les points qu'il ne comprenait pas. Les voir marcher les mains dans les poches au même pas en mâchouillant leur brin d'un même rythme tout en discutant avait de quoi surprendre au plus haut point. Et toute l'assemblée derrière les rideaux de la cuisine, était stupéfaite par ce tableau totalement inattendu. On voyait de la satisfaction dans les yeux des adultes présents et de la stupeur dans ceux des jeunes.

Finalement à la tombée du jour, Harry et Drago jetèrent leur graminée et rentrèrent à la maison où se trouvaient également le couple Weasley ainsi que Percy les bras chargés de victuailles. Molly avait en effet préféré faire la cuisine chez elle et revenir avec son mari et leur fils dès leur retour du ministère. Le dîner fut chaleureux et les discussions intenses. Dumbledore était rentré au château, sa présence étant plus que nécessaire là bas. 

Percy entraîné par sa mère dans une très vive discussion, parlait de Pénélope Deauclaire dont il partageait les sentiments depuis sa sixième année pour autant que Ron le sache. Mais Molly défendait avidement son fils d'une intruse chez les Weasley. Surtout que Pénélope, bien que très bonne élève n'était pas une Gryffondor. Tout prétexte, aussi faible soit-il, était bon pour empêcher Percy de parvenir à ses fins.  Arthur mit fin à la discussion en disant à Percy qu'il serait judicieux qu'avant de s'installer avec elle il la présentât à sa mère lors d'un déjeuner en famille un dimanche prochain. Cette décision paternelle eut pour effet de calmer Weasley mère et fils dans l'instant.

 L'heure était très avancée et les jeunes gens s'endormaient sur la table, les uns après les autres. Ginny fut la première à tomber le nez dans ses bras, suivie de près par Drago dont la cheville se réveillait, la potion de Sirius ayant, malgré sa puissance, un effet limité sur la durée. Harry lui secoua l'épaule les yeux ensommeillés et lui montra du regard l'escalier menant à l'étage. Sirius et Rémus débarrassaient la table avec Molly. Charlie prit Ginny dans ses bras et Bill entreprit de prendre les paniers et autres capes qui avaient servi dans la journée. 

Sirius demanda à Arthur si il pouvait les accompagner ce à quoi il objecta qu'ils étaient suffisamment nombreux pour palier aux désagréments qu'ils pourraient rencontrer sur les 500 mètres de distance qui séparaient le Manoir du Terrier. Molly chuchota quelque chose à Arthur devant le regard insistant de Sirius alors qu'elle partait en avant avec la tribu Weasley et Hermione. Arthur et Sirius en retrait du groupe discutaient de l'avenir du ministère et surtout celui du ministre lui même qui refusait encore de se rendre à l'évidence : Voldemort était bel et bien de retour. Et il faudrait y faire face avant que des décisions hors de propos soit prises. Si Fudge ne prenait pas de décisions rapides et drastiques, l'avenir du monde magique serait rapidement compromis. Ils en étaient à se demander comment et qui remplacerait le ministre en place lorsque deux ombres immenses apparurent devant le terrier.

 Il s'agissait de Rubéus Hagrid et d'Olympe Maxime deux demi géants partis en mission de rassemblement parmi le peuple des géants avant que Voldemort ne les rallie à sa cause. L'air austère de Hagrid ne laissait rien présager de bon concernant l'aboutissement de cette mission. Molly leur proposa de rentrer un instant au Terrier mais ils déclinèrent l'invitation au profit de la cabane de Hagrid dans le parc de Poudlard. Ils avaient un rapport urgent à faire au directeur. Ils repartirent après avoir pris des nouvelles de l'invité de Sirius ainsi que de Harry.

Après cette journée fortement mouvementée le reste de la semaine passa très vite. Trop vite au goût de Harry qui ne souhaitait pas rentrer à Poudlard. Mais comme il l'avait constaté l'année précédente, les choses que l'on redoute arrivent toujours plus vite. Les cinq adolescents avaient passé le reste de leur temps ensemble. Drago changeait d'attitude de jour en jour au contact des quatre autres jeunes. Il était plus conciliant, plus humain et surtout moins hautain. Mais il refuser de renier l'intégralité de son éducation. « Certaines choses sont appelées à changer, mais il faut leur laisser le temps Harry » avait dit Dumbledore devant l'impatience qu'affichait Harry concernant la nouvelle attitude de Drago. Ils avaient longuement discuté la veille du 1er septembre, lorsque ce dernier était venu chercher le jeune Malfoy pour la rentrée.

 Il avait refusé de répondre aux questions insistantes de Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny concernant son départ pour le collège la veille de la rentrée. Pour Dumbledore, certaines choses devaient rester secrètes le plus possible. Et il n'avait de toutes façons pas à exposer ses motivations à quatre adolescents qui avaient pour habitude de se mettre dans les situations les plus invraisemblables.

Drago partit donc dans la matinée avec Dumbledore et le moment de prendre le train pour Poudlard à King's cross arriva plus vite encore. Le quai numéro 9 ¾ était totalement désert lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Le train était là mais seuls les aides bagagistes et les contrôleurs semblaient présents. Rémus et Sirius semblaient nerveux. 

Puis Harry remarqua que environ vingt capes noires portant le même blason que Sirius patrouillaient sur le quai et passaient régulièrement la barrière. En fin de compte ils n'étaient pas seuls sur ce quai. Sirius rassemblait régulièrement nombre d'entre eux donnait quelques directives, jamais en présence des enfants. Molly et Arthur n'avaient pas accompagné les enfants pour le départ du train, Arthur ayant beaucoup à faire au ministère. Mais il était hors de question qu'un Weasley ne les accompagnât pas. La tâche avait été dévolue à Bill. Charlie rappelé à ses fonctions auprès de certaines réserves de dragons trop agitées à son goût était reparti pour la Roumanie le matin même.

Un quart d'heure avant le départ du train, les élèves se pressèrent vers ce dernier pour monter à bord. On sentait la tension dans l'attitude et le regard des élèves. La nouvelle du retour de Voldemort avait donc fini par faire le tour du monde magique. Les préparatifs de montée à bord de Harry et ses amis terminés, ils choisirent un compartiment vide à l'avant du train dans lequel avait prit place un sorcier au capuchon baissé jusqu'à la bouche sur laquelle s'inscrit un sourire.

- Excusez-nous, mais pouvons nous prendre place dans ce compartiment ? Les autres sont déjà pleins. Demanda Hermione.

Le sorcier dont les mains étaient gantées de noir leur fit signe d'entrer. Ils s'installèrent sans dire un mot. Hermione sorti un livre, Ron le dernier numéro de « Quidditch magazine » reçu quelques jours plus tôt, Ginny lisait le courrier du cœur de « Sorcière  Hebdo » et Harry sortit le nécessaire qu'il avait acheté pour prendre soin de sa baguette, lorsque l'année d'avant il avait constaté que contrairement à ses camarades les plus soigneux, il ne l'entretenait pas régulièrement. 

Le chef de quai siffla et le train s'ébranlât au premier coup qui marqua les onze heures. Harry se leva pour chercher son parrain qui avait dit prendre le train avec Rémus. Il se ravisa lorsqu'il vit qu'à chaque porte de wagon se tenait un Auror, immobile, la baguette à la main. Il revint vers le compartiment où lui et ses amis avaient prit place. Le sorcier n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Sa cape l'enveloppait entièrement et ne laissait rien présager de ce qu'il était. Il devait être jeune car il n'était pas grand si l'on se référait à la longueur des ses jambes tendues sous sa robe et dont même les pieds ne dépassaient pas. La cape qu'il portait et les gants qu'il avait laissé voir marquaient tout de même une certaine aisance financière. Aisance que seule une bonne situation professionnelle ou sociale pouvait offrir.

Un vent glacé passa. Une voix fraîche mais terrorisée retentit dans la tête de harry. Des détraqueurs, ce ne pouvait être que cela, rien d'autre ne pouvait laisser ces cris pénétrer dans le cœur et la tête de harry. Le sorcier sortit sa baguette sans un mouvement inutile. Seule sa main bougea, comme si cette baguette devenait visible aux yeux des enfants alors qu'elle avait toujours été là. Cela dura trente interminables secondes, pendant lesquelles Harry concentra ses forces pour invoquer un Patronus si cela s'avérait nécessaire. Mais ce fut inutile, et Harry fut bon pour un léger mal de tête qui cessa lorsque le chariot à confiserie apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il acheta de quoi gaver une dizaine de Ron.

Le trajet fut long, quasiment interminable. Mais le train finit par arriver à Pré au lard au début de la nuit. Tout le monde descendit sauf le mystérieux sorcier. Sur le quai, Hagrid attendait comme à son habitude, mais aussi des elfes de maison de l'Ecole. Habillés de torchons rouges brodés du blason de Poudlard, ils attendaient tels une armée de puissance magique que le dernier étudiant soit monté dans un bateau ou un carrosse. Puis en rangs serrés et marchant du même pas ils rentrèrent au château où les attendaient le festin de la rentrée et les préparatifs qui l'accompagnaient.

 Harry était enfin rentré et l'ambiance grave qui régnait à Poudlard ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Mais ce soir au moins les coeurs seraient à la fête espérait-il. Tous les étudiants de la deuxième à la septième année rangèrent leurs bagages dans l'entrée du château par maison et par année puis se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. Ils s'assirent tous aux tables de leurs maisons respectives et attendirent dans le silence l'arrivée des premières années. Harry fit le tour de la salle du regard et remarqua l'absence de plusieurs professeurs et celle de Drago qui était sensé se trouver là depuis la veille. 

Harry n'eut pas le temps de faire remarquer l'absence de Drago à ses amis, l'arrivée des premières années ayant éteint les chuchotements qui commençaient à monter des tables de chaque maison.

En effet, ils étaient encadrés par le professeur Mc Gonagall, évidemment, ainsi que par le sorcier qui avait partagé son compartiment avec nos jeunes amis. On ne pouvait toujours rien voir d'autre de lui qu'un capuchon et une cape qui traînait largement au sol. Cette cape soigneusement fermée ne laissa entrevoir qu'une chaussure noire ou une bottine dont le bout et le coup de pied brillait d'agent. Mais ce scintillement ne dura quelques secondes. 

Puis les enfants furent rassemblés devant le choixpeau magique et le sorcier fit le tour de la table pour se placer derrière un des fauteuils de professeur qui était vide. La lourde double porte de la salle se ferma dans un léger bruit mat qui résonna quelques secondes dans la salle. La cérémonie de la répartition pouvait commencer.

********************************************************************************

  



	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6 : Du comment faire une bonne rentrée

Un silence religieux accompagna les nouveaux élèves vers le tabouret du choixpeau magique. La chanson était toujours la même. Les jeunes étaient tendus. La répartition était toujours une épreuve pour les nouveaux mais cette année la maison Serpentard serait encore plus redoutée que toutes les autres. La nouvelle de la mort de Cédric avait fait le tour du monde magique. Les enfants savaient que celui qui avait survécu devrait encore se battre pour sa vie et celle de tous les autres. Mais la mauvaise publicité qu'avait faite Rita Skeeter de Harry Potter laissait supposer que jamais il ne parviendrait à en finir. 

Les 60 premières années furent réparties de manière assez équilibrée. A la fin de la cérémonie, le professeur Mc Gonagall roula le parchemin contenant les noms des nouveaux élèves et regarda vers la table des professeurs. Le professeur, si toutefois il s'agissait bien d'un professeur, le leva et dit un mot à l'oreille du directeur du collège qui approuva. Il se leva et contourna la table des enseignants pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée de la grande salle derrière laquelle trois étudiants étrangers  attendaient. Le mage leur fit un signe. Ils s'avancèrent vers lui et il prit un parchemin que lui tendait le seul garçon du groupe. Il avança vers la directrice de la maison de la maison Gryffondor et lui tendit le même parchemin puis il se réinstalla à sa place au plus près du directeur du Collège.

Mc Gonagall récita pour la deuxième fois les principes de la répartition dans les maisons et la cérémonie reprit mais sans la chanson du couvre chef. Harry détaillait les trois nouveaux lorsque son regard s'arrêta sur une des deux filles. Son regard vide comme perdu dans d'autres dimensions, sa bouche petite mais charnue un visage mince, fin et à l'ovale parfait élancée sans être trop grande les cheveux courts, un style un peu garçon manqué. Oui, elle était belle. Tout le monde le remarquât car l'assemblée des élèves avait le regard vissé sur la jeune fille. Elle portait un uniforme noir : jupe longue, chaussettes blanches, chemise à bouton cachés et sous col amovible noir ainsi qu'une veste courte cintrée et sans poches à bouton dorés. 

- Clémentine Dangelay. Annonça le professeur de métamorphose.

Elle s'avança vers le tabouret et s'y assit. On lui posa le choixpeau sur la tête et après quelques instants de réflexions, ce dernier décida qu'elle serait Serdaigle. Des acclamations explosèrent du côté des Serdaigle. Clémentine se joignit à eux en souriant. Tous l'étreignirent pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue.

- Mallory Malfoy, dit Mc Gonnagall.

Silence, les élèves se tournèrent vers le jeune garçon au nom tristement célèbre à Poudlard. L'assemblée des élèves vit un garçon blond aux cheveux longs jusqu'à la taille rassemblés en une tresse trop vite faite. Un uniforme au col officier rouge foncé et ivoire et aux boutons d'argent lui donnait l'air un dignitaire perdu dans une époque trop récente pour lui. 

Lorsque il se retourna pour prendre place sous le choixpeau Harry remarqua qu'il portait une médaille ou un insigne sur le côté droit de la veste. Il ne put distinguer ce que s'était. Son visage était le même que celui de Drago, ils auraient pu être frères Mallory attendit deux ou trois minutes en écoutant attentivement ce que devait certainement lui dire le choixpeau, puis ce dernier décida de la maison dans laquelle Mallory ferai son année. Ron et Hermione brusquement conscient de l'absence de Drago, cherchaient des yeux si il n'avait pas changé de place parmi ses camarades de maison et attendaient de voir l'accueil que Crabbe et Goyle réserveraient à leur nouveau confrère.

Le silence lourd qui suivit l'annonce du choixpeau leur fit comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas. En effet, Mallory n'irait pas chez les Serpentard mais dans leur maison. Le regard insistant de Dumbledorre à l'adresse de Harry lui fit comprendre que Mallory attendait d'être accueillit à une des trois tables qui ne s'était toujours pas manifestée. Il se leva et avança à la rencontre du nouveau Gryffondor et lui tendit la main en disant :

- Mallory Malfoy, bienvenue dans la maison Gryffondor. Je suis Harry Potter.

- Po… Potter ? bégaya Mallory surpris en regardant Harry avec des yeux ronds.

- Oui viens, je vais te présenter à mes amis de cinquième année. Mais dis moi, quel âge as-tu ?

- Heu quinze ans, pourquoi ? demanda t il avec un léger accent allemand très musical. J'étudiais à Vienne en première année du dernier cycle.

- Hum Mallory, je te présente Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longdubat, Seamus Finnigan, Parvati Patil, Lavande Brown… Commença t il en désignant chacun des élèves avec la main.

- Maria Laura Fratelli, coupa Mc Gonagall d'une vos forte. En effet les murmures s'amplifiaient depuis qu'un Malfoy avait été « sorti » ailleurs qu'à Serpentard.

Le silence se fit sur la dernière arrivée à Poudlard, une jeune fille plutôt étrange : elle portait des cheveux au carré, fins presque filasses d'une teinte argentée un teint terriblement pâle, presque transparent et d'une maigreur telle que même Harry paraissait terriblement musclé. Son uniforme vert sombre semblait trop grand pour elle. Elle portait sur la tête un ruban de la même couleur rayé d'un violet très intense. Une couleur rappelant les aubergines que tante Pétunia servaient depuis quelque temps tous les jours à un Dudley qui ne maigrissait plus depuis longtemps. 

Elle s'approcha du tabouret et le choixpeau la désigna Poufsouffle avant même qu'il touche sa tête. Elle se dirigea vers sa table sous les applaudissements des ses camarades de maison. Sa démarche était si peu assurée qu'au moindre pas elle avait l'air de tomber. Susan Bones s'approcha doucement d'elle et lui prit le bras pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue sans avoir l'air de l'aider à marcher. Elle finit par s'effondrer sur le banc et sourit timidement à ses nouveaux amis. 

Ron accrocha son regard à Fratelli et la regarda le repas durant comme si Hermione n'existait plus. Mais elle était tellement à occupée à minauder avec Mallory, tout comme Lavande et Parvati qu'elle ne le remarqua même pas. Les filles des différentes maisons se tortillaient pour regarder Mallory ou se faire remarquer de lui. Harry agacé par l'attitude groupie des filles de son collège ne pût s'empêcher de penser à Hermione l'année d'avant. Cette dernière avait tourné les groupies de Viktor Krum en ridicule jusqu'à ce quelle s'affiche à son bras au bal de Noël, ce qui avait profondément blessé Ron qui se refusait à avouer être jaloux et amoureux. 

Pendant tout le repas les élèves chuchotaient et la salle résonnait de ces propos feutrés lorsque Dumbledorre calma les étudiants de son collègue avec un retentissant « silence » après le dernier dessert.

- J'ai plusieurs choses à vous dire avant que vous ne rejoigniez vos chambres. La première est que je vous demande de faire un accueil chaleureux à nos premières années pour lesquelles la décision de venir n'a pas toujours été facile à prendre. Ensuite je souhaiterai que vous intégriez dans vos maisons trois nouveaux cinquième année. Réservez leur le meilleur accueil et n'en profitez pas pour leur montrer comment enfreindre le règlement !

Harry était persuadé que le directeur le regardait en disant cela.

- Enfin, et c'est le plus important, je n'ai pas encore nommé les préfets.

- Cette année, plus que toute autre, nous devons rester unis et nous battre aux côtés les uns des autres pour que le meilleur de chacun de nous soit ce qui fera la différence face au mal grandissant de l'extérieur.

- Souvenez vous que le meilleur de chacun de vous est vous-même et que vous êtes tous capables, par le bien que vous ferez et ce que vous apprendrez ici, d'être le bon poids dans le ballant de la magie juste. Ne cédez jamais à la tentation des puissances gratuites. Rien en magie n'est jamais gratuit. Nous vous armerons contre beaucoup de choses mais jamais contre vous-même.

- Vous seuls serez capables, en repoussant toujours plus loin vos propres limites, de savoir jusqu'où vous pourrez aller. Si un seul d'entre vous faiblit ou doute, sachez que nous serons tous là pour vous, les enseignants et moi-même. Venez, frappez à nos portes ou à celles de vos préfets. Nous chercherons ensemble avec vous la solution pour vous aider.

- Sur ce discours, je vos demanderai d'accueillir encore un nouveau chaleureusement. Celui ci bien que dans l'incapacité de suivre ou donner des cours sera un pilier de notre enseignement en cela qu'il est une preuve que l'innocent est le premier à tomber lors des guerres. Mesdemoiselles et messieurs veuillez accueillir Cédric Diggory. 

Un cri retenti dans la salle et Cho s'effondra de son siège. Ses amies lui portèrent secours et PomPom, l'infirmière du collège, accouru avec des sels, qu'elle avait su prévoir quand le directeur lui avait annoncé son projet de garder le fantôme de Cédric et de le faire savoir aux élèves de l'Ecole. Elle grommelait comme à son habitude et fit transporter Cho par ses camarades garçons suffisamment vigoureux pour porter une élève aussi sportive qu'elle. Hermione porta les mains à sa bouche lorsque elle vit Cédric avancer à la table des professeurs et dire bonjour au directeur et aux autres membres du corps enseignant. 

Harry regarda Cédric et, un instant seulement, se crut à nouveau dans cet horrible cimetière la jambe brisée et entendant Voldemort dire « tue l'autre ». Il se souvint alors violemment que, il avait essayé toutes les vacances de l'oublier, sa mort relevait uniquement de sa responsabilité. Il pâlit, hurla pardon à Cédric et sortit en courant de la salle malade comme jamais il ne l'avais été jusque là. 

Il se trouvait près du lac lorsqu'il prit conscience que la douleur et les évènements de l'année passée étaient encore trop présents. Il tomba à genoux et vomit tout ce qu'il mangé lors de ce joyeux banquet de retrouvailles. Bien entendu son estomac fut rapidement vide ou presque et rien ne sortit plus de ces contractions nerveuses d'un corps et d'un esprit révoltés.

Il s'allongea en proie à une fièvre ravageuse, et pleura cette angoisse qui jamais plus ne s'éteindrait : était il réellement coupable de la mort de ce garçon qu'il avait haït par jalousie l'année de sa mort ?

- Harry ? Harry ? C'est toi ? Une voix masculine rongée d'inquiétude  appelait le jeune garçon allongé au bord du lac le corps pour moitié dans l'eau glacée du lac du château à pleurer toute la tension qu'il avait accumulé depuis fin juin.

Le sorcier accouru et se jeta à genoux près de Harry. Il prit ce dernier dans ses bras et le berça doucement, en tentant de le consoler. Il lui parlait en caressant ses cheveux.

- allons, calme toi ça va aller…

- 

- Si … Sir … Sirius… hoqueta Harry incapable de s'arrêter. Je… ne… vou… lais… pas … que… tenta t il d'ajouter sans vraiment y parvenir.

- 

- Chut, n'y pense plus …. Lui répondit son parrain. Le moment des regrets n'est pas encore venu. Oublie cela, préserve tes forces pour tes futurs combats. Drago a besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de toi, on a tous besoin de toi. Pleure encore si tu veux, mais n'abonne pas ton combat, jamais. Ne lui donne pas raison… Il ne doit pas y avoir d'autre Cédric.

Sirius essaya de calmer Harry encore cinq bonnes minutes mais n'y parvint pas. A Remus qui les avait rejoint, il dit d'aller chercher Ginny et seulement elle, mais de façon la plus discrète possible. Rien de devait filtrer sur l'inclination de Harry vis-à-vis d'elle tant que Sirius n'aurait pas fait ce pour quoi il était ici. Il transporta Harry plus haut sur le rivage pour éviter qu'il ne prenne froid. Et tout en le consolant attendit que Remus revienne avec Ginny. Il avait toujours Harry dans les bras lorsqu'elle arriva seule.

- Le professeur Lupin m'a chargé de vous dire qu'il vous attends plus haut sur la pelouse, chuchota t elle à l'oreille de Sirius.

Il laissa Harry se rallonger sur l'herbe, toujours en train de pleurer. Il agrippait les brins coupé ras et les arrachait de ses mains crispée,s en position fœtale, le visage caché dans le gazon dont la fraîcheur lui procurait un peu de répit sur son mal de tête naissant. Il ne vit pas que Ginny était près de lui. Lorsqu'elle toucha son épaule, assise près de lui, il se jeta dans ses bras avant même d'avoir réalisé que ce n'était pas son parrain revenu qui accueillait son chagrin mais la sœur de son ami.

 Elle fut surprise par ce geste et pris une dizaine de seconde à réfléchir à l'attitude de l'ami de son frère. Non il ne pouvait pas l'avoir fait exprès. Elle prit la tête de Harry dans ses mains et le força à lever son visage pour lui faire face. Elle enleva ses lunettes et essuya ses larmes avec ses pouces, le reste de ses doigts sur les joues de celui dont elle était amoureuse depuis des années. 

- Chut, dis t elle. Ne pleure pas Tes amis sont là, près de toi je suis là !

- Oh Ginny ! dit il en posant sa tête sur son épaule. C'est trop dur, trop dur, je ne peux pas ! Je n'y arriverai  pas.

- Mais si tu verra, nous sommes tous là pour toi, Les professeurs Black et Lupin, le directeur de l'école nous Hermione, Ron et moi et Drago qui attends beaucoup de toi pour l'aider. Nous saurons t'aider, nous aussi. Sèche tes larmes. Ca va aller je suis là moi. Si ça ne va pas, n'hésite pas à venir me parler, je suis ton amie aussi.

- Ginny, merci.

 Dit Harry se calma, prit ses lunettes par terre et les remit sur son nez pour voir Ginny les joues rouges et les yeux brillants. Il s'approcha d'elle et elle ferma les yeux. Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue, furtivement. Elle était déçue mais elle ne laissa rien paraître. Tout le monde s'inquiète tu devrais renter maintenant. Lui dit elle.

- Oui, tu as raison.

Il se leva et partit en courant, se trouvant très stupide d'avoir fait tant d'histoires pour un petit rien. Il se retourna et lança en souriant à Ginny qui se relevait.

- Ginny, merci tu es une amie précieuse.

 Elle lui fit un signe pour lui dire qu'elle avait bien entendu ce qu'il avait dit. Une amie ? Soit, si elle ne pouvait avoir autre chose, elle s'en contenterait donc. Mais elle était blessée. L'attitude de Harry pendant les vacances l'avait laissé croire que peut être… Non, elle avait dû se faire des idées. Après tout ce n'était pas elle qu'il avait choisie pour le bal même après le refus de Cho, il avait demandé à Parvati de l'accompagner et non à elle. Certainement qu'elle avait dû rêver. De toutes façons elle avait Pixxy pour confier ses peines de cœur.

Il n'était pas question qu'elle en parle à Hermione cette dernière ne manquerait pas d'en parler à Ron ou pire à Harry. Elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'il ne partage rien et la trouve ridicule. Elle rejoignit le professeur Lupin, grâce auquel elle ne serait pas punie si elle était prise dehors si tard sans raison valable. 

D'autant que Seamus, élu nouveau préfet des Gryffondor tout comme Parvati Patil, semblait prendre sa responsabilité très à cœur. Il avait déjà puni deux élèves de Poufsouffle pour lui avoir répondu qu'il n'était pas un vrai préfet. Il avait enlevé 5 points à chacun des deux « insolents ». Même la directrice de Gryffondor, pourtant célèbre pour sa sévérité, avait dû le convaincre d'enlever sa punition.

Ginny retourna donc dans la tour des Gryffondor. Elle découvrit son emploi sur son oreiller et ses camarades en train de dormir. Elle se coucha et dormit d'un sommeil agité. Dans la chambre de Harry, l'heure était à la fête. 

Les garçons étaient curieux du nouveau, surtout depuis que celui-ci avait sorti un équipement complet que Quidditch et avait expliqué que le petit insigne qu'il portait était en fait une médaille qui avait été décernée à son équipe pendant le tournoi Est Européen de Quidditch. Ils avait gagné la finale 360 points à 210 grâce à Lenneman leur attrapeur qui avait utilisé une technique basée sur la feinte Wronski.

Il avait lui aussi un Ouragan à sa disposition et les garçons se prirent à rêver de la présence de Mallory au sein de leur équipe. Un champion d'Europe ne pouvait que leur faire du bien. Il leur dit qu'il ne pourrait certainement pas jouer avec eux cette année. Vu qu'il ne savait pas si il allait rester finir ses études à Poudlard. Harry rentrait à ce moment là et Ron ne pu s'empêcher de lui dire que Mallory était champion de d'Europe de Quidditch.

- D'Europe de l'est, Ron. Rectifia ce dernier.

- Oui bon ben c pareil non ? Répondit il.

- Ron je suis pas d'humeur à bavarder, lui dit gentiment Harry en se déshabillant dos à ses amis assis sur le lit de Mallory qui avait ouvert le Quidditch magazine autrichien que son hibou lui avait apporté le soir même.

- Waw ! s'exclama Neville à l'adresse de ses amis. Regardez le tatouage de Harry !!!

- Ne sois pas bête Neville, j'ai jamais eu de tatouage tu le sais bien. Répondit Harry interdit en se dirigeant dans la salle de bains.

- Harry t'aurais pu me dire que tu avais fait faire un tatouage cet été ! dit Ron vexé du secret de son ami.

- Arrête tes âneries Ron, je suis pas d'humeur je te l'ai déjà dit ! répondit Harry sèchement.

- C'est ça ! répondit Seamus, et tu vas me dire que le phénix sur ta peau c'est un dessin fait avec une peinture spéciale !!! arrête ton balai Potter, ce tatouage prend tout le dos, tu ne peux pas ignorer qu'il est là. Ne nous prend pas pour des idiots.

- Puisque je vos dit que je n'ai pas de ……. Nom d'un dragon ! hurla Harry. Mais c'est quoi ce truc ?

Harry sorti de la salle de bains avec l'air de quelqu'un à qui on aurait dit que Rogue mettait les jeans et pilotait une moto le week-end sur des circuits de course.

- Je vous jure que j'ignore d'où ça vient, dit Harry incrédule. Mais c'est vrai ! Ron, Neville, Dean c'est vrai, je vous jure.

- En tout cas celui qui t'a fait ça est un bon. Dit Mallory en connaisseur. Tu me refileras ton adresse ?

- Mais puisque je vous dis que je sais pas comment il est arrivé là. Dit Harry en remettant son jean et une chemise.

- Harry tu vas pas sortir maintenant ? Demanda Seamus.

- Si je vais à l'infirmerie, Seamus, et si ça ne te plaît pas t'as qu'à enlever des points à Gryffondor, môsieur le préfet !

Et Harry sorti. Les autres restèrent bloqués sur sa sortie puis se couchèrent. Mallory les imita en fermant la chemise de son pyjama, satisfait que le tatouage de Harry ait détourné ses nouveaux amis des nombreuses scarifications qu'il portait sur le torse. Il ne voulait pas répondre aux questions ce soir. Pas avant de savoir ou était passé Drago Malfoy, que toute sa famille recherchait activement.

******************************************************************************

  



	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7 : Sélections et bonnes nouvelles

*************************************************************************************************

Lorsque Seamus descendit pour prendre son petit déjeuner, il était cinq heures. Il avait bien dormi mais le sommeil avait été long à venir. L'excitation d'être un des plus importants élèves de l'école en matière d'autorité le rendait heureux et plus sûr de lui. Il trouva Harry endormi sur le canapé de la salle commune et sourit. Finalement, il n'avait pas été voir madame Pomfresh, il avait juste décidé de rester un peu seul. L'apparition de Cédric lors de la soirée de la veille avait beaucoup perturbé son ami et le tatouage dans son dos avait été la goutte qui avait fait déborder le vase.

Il secoua doucement Harry pour le réveiller et lui dit que toute la tour dormait à points fermés et qu'il fallait qu'il monte soit se recoucher soit se préparer pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Ce dernier remercia son ami de l'avoir réveillé et monta se préparer. Silencieusement, il prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Mallory était là, en train de faire quelques exercices de gymnastique.

- Bonjour Harry.

- Mouais, salut, grommela Harry contrarié de ne pas être seul.

- Tu es de mauvaise humeur, je vois. Tu as passé un mauvais moment à l'infirmerie ? Ironisa Mallory

- Non, je m'attendais juste à être seul levé à cette heure matinale. Lui répondit Harry de meilleure humeur.

- Un cycle d'étude réussi commence toujours par une bonne hygiène vie, donc un quart d'heure d'exercices tous les matins.

- Ca va je te demande pas un cours ! Rétorqua Harry.

- Bon tu sais d'où il vient ce tatouage alors ?

- Non, je n'en sais rien, et je ne suis pas allé à l'infirmerie hier soir si tu veux tout savoir ! Lui répondit Harry, fatigué de la curiosité dont il était l'objet.

- Oh ça va, ne t'énerves pas. Je voulais juste parler c'est tout.

- Je peux te poser une question ? Demanda Harry qui s'était radouci.

- Si tu veux du moment que ce n'est pas trop indiscret, dit Mallory en plaisantant.

- Heu, je sais pas c'est à propos de ta famille, quel est ton lien de parenté avec Drago ?

- Vous êtes amis et il ne t'a pas parlé de sa famille ? Dit Mallory surpris. Nous sommes comment dire, le père de Drago est le neveu du mien.

- Amis ? Qui t'a dit que nos étions amis ! Reprit Harry après la révélation de son camarade.

- Vous … Vous n'êtes pas amis ? Je ne comprends plus rien ! 

Mallory sortit sur cette phrase et Harry renonça à le suivre lorsqu'il constata que six heures étaient près d'arriver et que Seamus l'attendait toujours en bas. Il aurait tout le temps d'éclaircir cette histoire d'amis plus tard. Il prit une douche très rapide et s'habilla. Lorsqu'il quittait la chambre, Mallory regardait un livre de cuir avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux. Une sorte de tristesse qu'il ne parvint définir. Comme un amour indéfectible que l'on sait perdu à jamais. Harry jeta un dernier coup d'œil à cet étrange garçon et sortit en fermant la porte.

Seamus lui tendit son emploi du temps et ils descendirent prendre leur premier petit déjeuner au sein du château. Tout en discutant Harry se rendit compte que cette année, le premier jour à Poudlard était un samedi, et que par conséquent il n'y aurait pas de cours. Cependant un emploi du temps du week-end avait été établi et il commençait par la « sélection des nouveaux équipiers des équipes de Quidditch ». Il pensa à leur nouvel ami qui était champion est européen du même sport et qu'il serait certainement un atout pour la coupe cette année, bien qu'il ne sache toujours pas quel poste il occupait dans l'équipe. 

Il se rendit lorsque Seamus lui dit qu'il quittait la table que la grande salle se remplissait petit à petit. Tout à coup, il entendit les gloussements caractéristiques d'un troupeau de filles lorsqu'elles se trouvaient en présence d'un garçon beau ou célèbre. Dans le cas présent, il s'agissait des deux. Harry vit apparaître dans le cadre de la porte de la salle Mallory, accompagné de quelque dix filles. Ces dernières fières d'avoir dans leur maison le garçon le plus beau et le plus célèbre du collège se montraient dans le seul but de s'affirmer une nouvelle popularité. 

Il portait l'uniforme de Poudlard et les couleurs de Gryffondor. Ses cheveux longs étaient détachés et pendaient, légèrement bouclés, librement dans son dos. Il portait la cravate nouée mais son col mal fermé lui donnait un air presque négligé et ses manches trop longues n'étaient pas boutonnées et tombaient au ras de ses doigts longs et impeccablement manucurés. Comment un sportif tel que lui pouvait prendre autant soin de ses mains ? Excédé par les gloussements des filles qui collaient Mallory comme des mouches collent à un pot de confiture, Harry se leva et sortit de la salle commune, son emploi du temps à la main. 

Il croisa Cho qui souriait les yeux humides de larmes, en pensant à Hermione qui ne quittait plus Mallory depuis qu'il était arrivé. Il avait besoin de parler à Ron. Il montât revêtir sa tenue de Quidditch et chercher son ami, qui était le seul à pouvoir le comprendre. Il ne trouva personne dans la salle commune, tous prenaient leur petit déjeuner ou se rendaient sur le stade pour assister aux sélections. Il se changea très vite et prit son Ouragan pour effectuer les sélections de son équipe. Il n'avait pas vu Katie ni Alicia depuis hier, il fallait qu'il les retrouve. Il souhaitait leur parler de Ron, dont il pensait qu'il ferait un très bon capitaine. Il trouva les filles en grande conversation avec Dean, Seamus, Ron et Ginny. Harry apprit qu'ils étaient les seuls à s'être présentés pour jouer dans l'équipe et qu'ils avaient déjà choisi leurs postes. 

Harry s'inclina devant la décision collégiale concernant son équipe et ils s'envolèrent pour vérifier ceci en jouant contre les trois autres maisons pour qui les sélections s'avèreraient plus difficiles. Le premier match opposait l'équipe de Harry aux Poufsouffle qui avaient douze prétendants à départager pour seulement trois postes de disponibles. Il fut très difficile. Les divers prétendants étaient bons. Le match se terminait sur le score de 90 à 170 lorsque Harry mit fin au calvaire des Gryffondor en attrapant le vif d'or. 

Le match suivant les opposa aux Serdaigle. Il y avait aussi peu de prétendant mais tous aussi hargneux qu'un groupe de gobelins. Ce match dura trois heure et demie. Les Gryffondor se défendirent bien et le score fut pour eux plus honorable car ils terminèrent avec 250 points contre les 170 de Serdaigle. Harry, comme précédemment, y mit fin en attrapant le vif d'or. 

Vers onze heures et demie, les serpentard entrèrent sur le stade. Ils avaient deux élèves à départager pour le poste d'attrapeur. En effet, seul le poste de Drago était à pourvoir. Et les deux postulants étaient tout de même médiocres. Même si Drago n'était pas ce que Harry appelait un excellent joueur, il était toujours plus doué que ces trois élèves réunis. Le match fut facile et les Serpentard sortirent du terrain avec 20 à 260 marqué au tableau des scores. Les serpentard, vexés du score lamentable qu'ils avaient fait, cherchèrent à se venger en faisant un croc en jambe à chacun des coéquipiers de l'équipe adversaire.

Leur coup fut avorté avant même qu'ils puissent faire quelque chose car Sirius et deux autres Aurors patrouillaient autour du stade. On sentait qu'ils étaient très attentifs car les chuchotements des maniganceurs les alertèrent et ils sortirent leurs baguettes. Les sept composantes de l'équipe des Serpentard se dispersèrent avant de subir un sort qui les transformerait en mangouste ou en putois. Les Gryffondor passèrent devant les Serpentard qui se dispersaient, en riant. Alicia et Katie parlaient à Ginny, et Ron discutait avec Dean, Seamus et Harry, ils avaient choisi quels postes occuperaient les quatre nouveaux et qui serait capitaine. Dean serait gardien, Ginny poursuiveuse et Ron et Seamus batteurs. Ron donna, avec beaucoup de solennité, la batte de son frère Georges à Seamus et lui garderait celle de Fred. Ginny déçue en premier lieu de ne pas être gardien, avait changé d'avis face à l'agressivité des serpentard. 

Seamus les quitta à la fin de la discussion pour rejoindre le professeur des métamorphose et directrice de Gryffondor pour apprendre quels seraient ses devoirs en tant que préfet en chef. Cependant la réunion avait eu lieu le matin, et il était près de une heure et quart. A moins de ne pas manger pour faire le tour de tout ce que le poste représentait, Seamus n'aurait certainement pas le temps de tout voir et de prendre son repas en même temps. Sauf si il utilisait le même objet que Hermione en troisième année. Ron fut choisi capitaine et l'heure du déjeuner était presque passée lorsqu'il se séparèrent. 

Ginny rappela Harry au moment où celui-ci sortait. Elle lui dit que son Nimbus tirait un peu sur la gauche et qu'elle ne savait pas comment y remédier. Harry très surpris par ses dires, d'autant que le Nimbus 2001 était neuf, regarda néanmoins le balai. Il constata que, en effet, un léger défaut dans la coupe des brins pouvait produire l'effet que Ginny avait constaté. Mais il ne pouvait pas l'arranger, il fallait qu'elle confie son balai à Fred ou Georges pour qu'il le ramène au magasin. Il rendit le balai à Ginny qui lui effleura la main quand elle le reprit. Ils échangèrent un regard intense et Harry replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de son amie.

- Attache-les pour le prochain entraînement. Tu seras plus à l'aise. Lui dit il.

- Oui, merci du conseil. Je demanderai à Alicia comment elle fait pour les attacher plus solidement que je ne l'ai fait.

Harry crût voir des étincelles d'or scintiller dans les yeux de sa coéquipière. Il devait rêver, ce genre de choses ne pouvait pas exister, même dans le monde magique. Le parfum poivré et vanillé de Ginny, encore rouge par les heures de jeu Harry adorait ce parfum doux et légèrement piquant. Il ferma les yeux et laissa sa mémoire s'imprégner de cette odeur pour se la rappeler à loisir le soir quand il serait seul. Hermione vint chercher Ginny et Harry respira l'odeur des cheveux de cette dernière sur se doigts, se croyant seul. Il sursauta lorsque Katie lui parla.

- Tu l'aimes ?

- Katie, ça va pas non ? Dit Harry en répondant à la question de sa coéquipière.

- Harry, je sais reconnaître l'amour quand je le vois, renchérit elle Dis le lui.

- C'est la sœur de Ron, je te rappelle ! Tu crois pas que je vais le lui dire ! dit il regrettant déjà de ne pas s'être méfié du piège que lui avait tendu Katie.

- J'avais raison, je le savais !!! Cria Katie triomphante.

- A quel sujet ? Demanda Ron qui revenait chercher Harry.

- Hum non, rien. On parlait de toi. Katie me reprochait de t'avoir choisi comme capitane parce que tu es mon ami. Je lui ai répondu que je t'avais choisi parce que tu es le seul que je connaisse et qui connaît le Quidditch aussi bien que Olivier.

Katie sorti en secourant la tête. Elle se demandait comment Ron pouvait être naïf au point d'avaler l'histoire de Harry sans ciller. Pourquoi diable refusait il d'en parler, même à Ron ? C'était tellement évident ! Les garçons étaient vraiment bêtes parfois. Mais son souci à elle, c'était que la moitié de son coeur avait quitté le collège avec Angelina. Olivier ne saurait peut être jamais qu'en plus d'Angie, Katie aussi envoyait les chocolats à la saint valentin et ce chaque année depuis son entrée en première année. Elle non plus n'avait jamais osé l'avouer à l'élu de son cœur. Mais il était trop tard. Elle ne le reverrait plus. Jamais.

Elle lâcha son balai et couru vers le château en laissant libre cours à ses regrets et à ses larmes silencieuses. Peut-être aurait elle dû le lui dire avant qu'il ne parte pour l'Ecosse et l'équipe nationale remplaçante. Pendant ce temps, quelqu'un ramassa son balai et sourit en la voyant courir, non elle ne serait plus seule. Elle n'irait pas seule non plus au bal de Noël.

L'après midi, l'ensemble des étudiant se retrouva dans la grande salle pour une conférence que devait donner le directeur du collège. Les trois nouveaux élèves avaient réussit à s'intégrer parfaitement aux autres. Mallory plaisantait avec Alicia et Dean et quelques autres d'autres maisons. Susan et Maria Laura discutaient avec les élèves de leur équipe de Quidditch et Clémentine parlait avec Hermione car elles partageaient le goût des interminables heures passées à la bibliothèque. Elles étaient entourées de plusieurs garçons de la maison des Serdaigle.

Les professeurs s'avancèrent devant la table à laquelle ils partageaient leur repas et plusieurs places restèrent vides. Harry l'avait déjà constaté mais le fait d'attendre que le directeur arrive alors que personne ne parlait plus lui laissait suffisamment de temps pour réfléchir et constater que effectivement il manquait trois professeurs cette année. Pour le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, le poste était vacant tous les ans donc la surprise n'était pas si grande. Mais à bien y regarder, il manquait aussi le professeur Rogue et le professeur Hagrid. Rita Skeeter avait fait de terrible ravages avec ses articles, Hagrid avait il abandonné l'enseignement ? Deux nouveaux professeurs arrivèrent avec le directeur. Les enfants s'assirent sur les bancs face à eux puisque c'était ainsi que la salle était disposée. Les tables avaient été entassées contre les murs et il n'y avait plus de distinction entre les maisons. Le directeur prit la parole :

- Mes chers étudiants et étudiantes. Comme vous le savez certainement, les évènements de l'année passée ont beaucoup modifiée la situation politique dans laquelle nous évoluons tous. Certains de vos professeurs n'ont pas pu rejoindre le collège cette année. Le professeur Hagrid est parti avec la directrice de l'institut français de Beauxbâtons en discussion avec les membres survivants des colonies de géants de notre continent. Le professeur Rogue ne sera pas là cette année mais je ne suis pas autorisé à vous dire pourquoi il ne pourra reprendre son poste. Quand au poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal c'est un professeur que vous connaissez déjà qui est venu, à ma demande, reprendre son poste.

- Avant que je ne vous présente vos nouveaux professeurs, je voudrais rajouter quelque chose à ce que je vous ai dit hier. Vous êtes, et vous le savez tous, le futur de notre monde et celui des moldus. Si pour le moment ces derniers ignorent notre existence, pour ceux dont les enfants ne sont pas en cours de formation, le retour de Voldemort ne devrait malheureusement être ignoré très longtemps. Vous allez devoir cette année plus encore que les autres apprendre vite et dur tous ce qui vous permettra de vous défendre.

- Pour le moment, aucun rapport n'a signalé que Voldemort ce soit attaqué à qui que ce soit mis à part Harry Potter et Cédric Diggory. Tous deux présent ici. Ne craignez rien quand à une éventuelle attaque de Voldemort au sein de notre collège, nous avons ici les plus puissantes et protectrices manifestations magiques connues. De plus une trentaine d'Aurors patrouillent dans notre domaine afin que toute intrusion ou tous comportement suspect soit traité aussi durement et rapidement que possible. Vos êtes donc en sécurité dans nos enceintes et pourrez y étudier en toute quiétude.

- Je passe donc à la présentation de vos nouveaux professeurs. Le professeur Lupin vous enseignera à nouveau la défense contre les forces du mal, les potions seront enseignées par le professeur Sirius Black quand aux soins portés aux créatures magiques, la responsabilité de vous les enseigner incombera à Fionna Krismann.

Harry, perdu dans ses pensées n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu qu'il s'agissait de sa marraine. Brusquement il leva la tête, il ne se souvenait pas avoir vu de femme accompagner le directeur. La grande porte s'ouvrit et le mage à la cape s'avança vers le directeur. Arrivé aux côtés de Dumbledorre, il enleva doucement sa capuche et  la cape dévoilant une tenue très particulière et Harry reconnu sa marraine. 

Elle portait une très longue paire de bottes aux décorations en argent martelé sur la pointe et le coup de pied. Deux grosses boucles maintenaient les bottes au dessus du genou grâce à un lien de cuir qui serrait la jambe. Un pantalon noir très serré plongeait dans les bottes et rendaient ses jambes fuselées interminables. Elle portait une chemise d'un blanc éclatant aux manches amples et au devant très chargé de dentelles ainsi un gilet long, droit et de couleur ivoire et brodé de noir de symboles et dessins très complexes mais magnifiques. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en un catogan très strict et duquel pas un cheveu ne dépassait. Elle portait une ceinture de soie très large à laquelle une chaîne et un fourreau étaient attachés. Fourreau d'où dépassait la garde richement travaillée de ce qui semblait être une épée.

Son visage doux souriait aux lèves en balayant du regard l'assemblée. Si elle vit Harry, jamais son regard ne s'arrêta. En voyant Mallory, elle sourit plus largement et inclina la tête. Ce dernier répondit et souffla quelque chose à l'oreille d'Alicia.

- Je vous demanderai d'applaudir vos nouveaux professeurs un instant pour les encourager. Dit le directeur. Il fit un bref signe et ajouta :

- La vraie bonne nouvelle de cette année est que, en parallèle à la saison de Quidditch qui aura lieu cette année en l'espace de deux mois, nous accueillerons pour halloween, les équipes de quatre instituts d'Europe, l'institut français de Beauxbâtons, celui de Scatellano en Italie, l'institut autrichien de Guiwurtz et enfin l'école de Raudad au Portugal. Evidement, un grand bal sera donné en leur honneur pour Noël et un autre pour la remise de la coupe à la fin de l'année.

Les élèves applaudirent à cette annonce et le directeur eut énormément de mal à calmer l'acclamation dont il faisait l'objet. Enfin il parvint à annoncer le nom des sélectionneurs de l'équipe de Poudlard.

- Je vous demanderai d'accueillir les deux sélectionneurs de l'école et arbitres de cette rencontre, j'ai nommé Olivier Dubois et Viktor Krum.

L'ovation fut bien pire que tout ce que environ cent élèves pouvait produire comme bruit. Les deux garçons sortirent de la petite pièce conjointe à la grande salle et saluèrent l'assemblée. Les étudiants furent libérés pour le reste de l'après midi et exceptionnellement même les première et deuxième années purent se rendre à Pré au Lard.


	8. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8 : Torpeur

*****************************************************************************

Lorsque ce matin de fin septembre la pluie se mit à tomber, la nature assoiffée souffla de soulagement. En effet, depuis le mois de juin, la canicule qui régnait avait asséché les eaux et la végétation habituellement luxuriante de la Grande Bretagne. Jauni par une sécheresse exceptionnelle le parc de Poudlard était désert et les étudiants évitaient de sortir lorsqu'ils le pouvaient. Les cours de botanique étaient une torture pour tous tant il régnait dans les serres une chaleur étouffante. Ce soir Harry sortirai la cape de James pour la première fois cette année et irai dans le parc profiter de la pluie. La journée passa très vite entre les cours de potion, de divination et de métamorphose.

 Les soins aux créatures magiques clôturaient cette journée et tous les élèves présents s'accordèrent à dire que leur nouveau professeur était terriblement compétent dans ce domaine. Même les odieux Serpentard avaient été silencieux et attentifs. Le cours débuta avec un questionnaire de mise au point sur leurs connaissances et les corrections commentées alimentèrent une bonne partie de cette double plage horaire que constituait l'après-midi de cours. Satisfaite de la grande majorité de ses élèves Fionna retint Hermione et Neville à la fin du cours. Puis arriva l'heure du repas, celle des devoirs et révisions et enfin l'heure du coucher.

 Harry attendit que tous s'endorment et glissa de son lit sans bruit. Lorsqu'il fût sûr que tous ses camarades dormaient, il s'enveloppa dans la cape de James et descendit, pieds nus, pour rejoindre la cabane de Hagrid qui n'était pas à Poudlard en ce moment. Il s'étendit sur l'herbe à l'orée de la foret interdite après avoir posé la cape de son père à ses cotés. Etendu en pyjama, il écoutait la nature boire cette eau bienfaitrice et l'herbe crisser en se gorgeant du précieux liquide. Une branche craqua et Harry se couvrit aussitôt de la cape de son père dans l'espoir que ce bruit, provenant de la foret, était simplement un animal ou un Auror patrouillant dans la nuit. 

Malheureusement pour lui, la douleur soudaine lui indiqua qu'il n'en était rien. Surprit, il hurla. Sans bruit. Qui était le sorcier qui avait jeté le sort ? Où était il ? Puis cette voix douce et belle, curieusement glacée, qu'il connaissait maintenant très bien tomba dans les oreilles du jeune garçon.

- Harry Potter, quelle heureuse rencontre ! Comment te portes tu ? ah oui, j'oubliais.

La douleur disparut aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue.

- Je disais donc comment te portes tu en cette soirée de pluie ?

Comment cette voix dure et froide pouvait elle être la sienne. Il l'avait tant entendue qu'il la connaissait par cœur, les inflexions musicales, l'accent léger, tout avait disparu pour laisser la place à un ton glacé et mordant. Non ce ne pouvait pas être elle, c'était une imitation qui cherchait à le dérouter, à lui ôter ses repères et ses convictions.

- Eh bien, est-ce ainsi que tu m'accueilles ? Allons viens dans mes bras, appelle moi ! Je sais que tu m'as reconnue. Dit la voix déçue. Tu ne veux pas venir me voir, n'est ce pas ? De quoi as-tu peur, tu sais ce que je suis venue te dire…

- Viens Harry, rejoins nous, rejoins le Seigneur des ténèbres. Tu sais que c'est le mieux pour toi. Epargnes-toi des souffrances, vient avec moi que je t'emmène à lui.

- Jamais ! Hurla Harry incrédule face à la sorcière qui se tenait devant lui, lui ayant ôté la cape comme si elle voyait à travers. Je préfère mourir qu'être partisan de Voldemort !

- Soit tu as fait ton choix, tu mourra donc de mes mains. Dit elle d'un air déterminé. Mais je ne veux pas que tu penses que je suis indulgente avec toi simplement parce que nous sommes liés, tu mourras donc dans la douleur !

- « Doloris »

La douleur fut violente, fulgurante, encore plus intolérable parce que c'était elle qui en était la cause. Harry rassembla ses forces pour contrer la sorcière, pourquoi n'avait-il pas pris sa baguette ? Il cria, allant chercher dans ses derniers retranchements les dernières bribes sa volonté mourante.

- Non pas moi, tu ne peux pas me faire ça à moi ! Hurla t-il.

- Avada, le coupa–t-elle.

- Non maman, pas moi, non ! Sirius ! Cria t il encore plus fort, désespéré.

- Kedavra ! Dit simplement Lily.

La lumière verte sorti de la baguette de Lily et frappa Harry de plein fouet. La douleur mourut et le noir vint. Vide, irrémédiable. Fini, le dernier Potter était mort. Ravagé par la rage et l'impuissance Harry se terra au fond de la forêt interdite des mois durant. Ne sortant que le soir pour voir ses amis de loin et suivre leur parcours. Draco était revenu et avait rejoint les mange-morts, Harry n'étant plus là pour lui expliquer. Hermione de Ron s'étaient rapproché encore plus et se soutenait, pour ne pas sombrer dans la douleur inextinguible occasionnée par la perte de leur ami. Ginny était inconsolable et elle et Cho passaient leurs soirées ensemble à se souvenir. Le collège s'était éteint avec la deuxième mort d'un élève en quelque mois. Plus personne ne souriait et les jumeaux Weasley ne trouvèrent plus goût ni à la blague ni aux bêtises. L'année passa avec sa coupe d'Europe junior de Quidditch, l'Italie remporta la coupe, ainsi que les serpentards, Harry l'Attrapeur n'étant plus là pour aider l'équipe à son poste. Denis Crivey l'avait remplacé mais rien n'était plus pareil. Les examens arrivèrent et Harry décida de sortir de son refuge pour aller partager les festivités de fin d'année. Il croisa Hagrid en sortant de la forêt.

- Harry ! Harry ! Cria-t il surpris de le voir.

Le noir à nouveau.

- Harry ! Harry ! Réveille toi, parle moi ! Sirius secouait son filleul. Steward, Lonny, mais où êtes vous tous ? Daedalus, Harley, au nom de Merlin bougez vous !!!

- Sirius, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Cria Remus en accourant avec Fionna à sa suite.

- Remus, le directeur, l'infirmière vite !

Sirius, paniqué hurlait ses ordres à ses Aurors qui courraient en tous sens pour trouver ce qui avait bien pu attaquer son filleul. Il avait encore Harry dans les bras, crispé sur son pyjama. Harry apparemment sans vie ne réagissait plus.

- Sirius, lâche le. Fionna parlait d'une voix douce et rassurante mais d'un ton ferme. Laisse moi faire.

Elle poussa vivement le parrain de son filleul et s'assit sur ses pieds. Elle souleva son pull pour découvrir une marque minuscule, en forme de haricot, qu'elle portait au dessus du nombril. Elle toucha la marque et posa sa main sur la poitrine de Harry, juste au dessus du cœur. Une lueur bleue presque blanche apparut sous les mains de Fionna. Elle renversa la tête en arrière et chanta doucement, un chant que personne ne comprit et dont on n'entendait presque pas les paroles. Brutalement elle pâlit et hurla si haut dans les aigus que seul Sirius entendit le son. Il se boucha les oreilles par réflexe. 

Le cri de Fionna mourut dans sa gorge et elle haleta. Elle paraissait à bout de forces, le visage crispé et le front couvert de rides de concentration. La lumière faiblit et Fionna gémit pour rassembler ses forces. La lumière s'intensifia et elle souleva sa main pour la retourner toujours au dessus du cœur de Harry. Une petite bille noire apparut dan cette main et elle vibra puis grossit. Arrivée à la moitié de la taille d'un cognard, elle cessa de grossir et Sirius remarqua qu'elle semblait faite de vide, de néant. Elle vibra de nouveau avec un brouit sourd, un sifflement très grave, comme une pulsation de cœur. La vibration s'amplifia et la balle explosa. Fionna s'écroula et haletant mais retint Sirius qui s'approchait d'elle inquiet.

- … vais bien, … quiètes pas … Dit elle dans un souffle.

- Fionna qu'est ce que, commença le directeur du collège.

- … sauvé, … aller mieux, …sortilège, … puissant… dit elle, puis elle s'évanouit.

Dumbledorre fit apparaître deux brancards et y plaça le filleul et la marraine tous deux inconscients. Sirius ne pouvant rien faire pour Harry et Fionna rassembla ses troupes et fouilla l'ensemble du domaine pour trouver des indices. Pendant ce temps, Fionna fut allongée sur un lit avec un cataplasme à base de sang de dragon et de plantes, tandis que Harry atteint d'une torpeur incompréhensible et insoluble par l'infirmière avait simplement été recouvert d'un drap et d'une couverture après avoir été changé parce que trempé par la pluie. Pompom fut devant le seul et unique échec de sa carrière d'infirmière au collège. 

Le lendemain matin, Fionna, fraîche et dispose à comprendre le mal qui touchait son filleul, proposa à madame Pomfresh de lui faire partager son savoir en matière de soins, savoir qu'elle avait acquis en voyageant à travers le monde magique dans des lieux peu explorés jusqu'à présent. Pompom accepta. 

Pendant ce temps, une forme fantomatique arpentait un lieu vide de sens et de matière. Tout était noir, inconsistant et impalpable. La forme errait sans comprendre, cherchant dans sa mémoire pourquoi il était là et où donc il pouvait être. Il chercha encore plus profondément dans sa mémoire et se souvint brusquement de son prénom.

- Harry, je m'appelle Harry. Harry Potter. Oui ! c'est ça ! Mais je n'arrive pas à me rappeler où je suis et qui sont mes parents, ma famille. C'est si difficile !

Un sentiment violent, noir envahit son esprit. Une envie irrépressible de trouver quelque chose dans ce néant sur lequel décharger cette chose qu'il ressentait et qui était trop grande pour lui. Il rageait sans même savoir que ce sentiment portait ce nom. Brusquement, une voix l'appela.

- Harry ? Tu m'entends ?

- Oui, mais qui êtes vous ? répondit-il

Il se retourna. L'homme qui se tenait devant lui avait dans les trente cinq ans, les cheveux noirs en bataille, avec des lunettes. A bien réfléchir, il lui sembla que ce visage lui était familier. Mais qui était cet homme ? Harry était de plus en plus agacé.

- Harry tu ne me reconnais pas, n'est ce pas ?

- Non, monsieur, je ne vous reconnais pas.

- Je suis James Potter, ton père. Bonjour, fils.

- Bonjour, papa ? L'homme sourit. Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Où suis-je ?

- Tu es dans l'antichambre de ton esprit mais pas avec ton corps, ni à l'intérieur. Tu es ici pour réapprendre. La colère, par exemple, qui m'a faite apparaître d'autres choses aussi. Tu dois réapprendre à être un sorcier Harry. Tu dois tout réapprendre. Seulement tu dois savoir une chose. Toi seul peux faire ce chemin. Personne, pas même moi ne peut t'aider. L'expérience ne se transmet pas, mon fils, elle s'acquiert. Je vais te laisser maintenant. Tu peux y arriver, tu es fort. Adieu Harry.

- Papa, revient cria Harry.

Mais James disparut ne laissant à Harry que le souvenir incertain de la présence de son père. Un peu comme un rêve dont on se souvient sans être tout à fait endormi ni tout à fait réveillé. Puis il pensa à ce que son père lui avait dit. Maman. Ce mot sauta dans son esprit. Il chercha à visualiser à quoi elle pouvait bien ressembler. Le noir devint bleu sombre mais il ne s'en aperçut pas tant la pensée de voir sa mère envahissait son esprit.

Au même moment, dans le bureau du directeur, le rituel de transmission des savoirs prenait fin. Fionna sortit, vacillante, sans rien dire, et madame Pomfresh s'écroula de fatigue. Rémus la porta à l'infirmerie ou elle prit un léger remontant puis s'activa à trouver un moyen d'aider Harry dans son voyage. Les méthodes de guérison des tribus primitives étaient fortement instructives. Mais concernant Harry tout soin serait forcément expérimental. Elle fit appeler Sirius auprès d'elle et lui tendit un parchemin sur lequel elle avait noté toutes les substances dont elle aurait besoin pour élaborer une potion susceptible d'aider le jeune Potter.

Un matin très tôt, quelqu'un fut amené à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. On tira un paravent après l'avoir mis au fond de la salle, à l'abri des regards des éventuels visiteurs. Hermione, Ron et Ginny qui visitaient Harry chaque jour n'y prirent pas garde.

Hermione toujours penchée dans les livres faisait pour Harry des résumés très précis des cours qu'il manquait. Ron avait demandé à Parvati et Lavande de faire de même pour la divination, qu'Hermione n'étudiait plus. Ginny venait donner des nouvelles des rumeurs et bruits de couloir, qui amplifiaient les dires de Rita Skeeter concernant l'état de celui qui avait survécu.

Tous s'accordaient à dire que la santé fragile de Harry se dégradait et qu'il avait certainement perdu l'esprit également. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi il était absent des cours depuis une semaine. La coupe de Quidditch avançait bien et le match Gryffondor - Serdaigle avait été reporté le temps de savoir si il fallait remplacer Harry dans l'équipe ou si il reviendrait à temps pour la coupe.

Sirius vint pour visiter son filleul et rappela aux jeunes gens que les cours avaient reprit depuis cinq minutes et que même à l'infirmerie on pouvait entendre la sonnerie ponctuant le début et la fin de chaque leçon. Hermione et Ron se levèrent d'un seul chef et sortirent en courant pour rejoindre le cours de Métamorphose, qui malheureusement était un double cours cet après-midi. Mc Gonagall serait furieuse. Ginny s'apprêtait à partir lorsque Sirius la rappela.

- Viens ici un instant, je dois te parler de quelque chose d'important. Dit il à Ginny.

- Bien sûr professeur, qu'y a-t-il ? demanda t elle intriguée.

- Assied toi. Tout d'abord je voudrais te demander si tu as déjà réfléchi à la carrière que tu souhaiterais exercer plus tard.

- Je te trouve particulièrement douée pour les potions même si le Professeur Rogue ne te faisait jamais entendre qu'il était satisfait de toi. J'ai besoin, à cause de ma double fonction au collège, d'un assistant en potions. Tu aurais pour mission de passer le matin et le soir préparer la salle de cours et ramasser les échantillons de potions pour les devoirs ainsi que de classer les dissertations que chaque classe doit me rendre.

- De plus je souhaiterai que tu interviennes pendant mes cours avec les premières années deux fois par mois, ce qui me permettrait de me rendre à Londres, au ministère. Acceptes-tu ?

Ginny hocha la tête pour accepter la proposition de son professeur.

- Merci. Tu peux aller en cours maintenant.

- Professeur ? Murmura t elle.

- Oui ? dit Sirius étonné.

- C'est vous qui devez assurer mon cours maintenant, dois-je dire à la classe que vous serez en retard ?

- Hum, non. Porte ceci au professeur Lupin pour moi. Dit il en lui tendant un parchemin qu'il avait hâtivement griffonné tout en lui en parlant.

- Oui, Professeur. Elle sorti précipitamment en faisant voleter sa robe au couleur des Gryffondor.

Assis sur le lit de son filleul, Sirius ébouriffa ses cheveux, dans la mesure où cela pouvait se faire, en souriant. Lui disant qu'il avait raison de l'avoir mise dans son cœur. Quelle jeune fille merveilleuse, comme Lily. Belle, généreuse oui il avait choisi la compagne idéale. Le savait-il seulement ? Sirius doutait qu'Harry ait conscience de ce qui naissait entre eux deux. Peu importait, il avait une mission trop importante pour s'intéresser à l'amour ou du moins aux prémices de celui-ci.

Harry devait à tout prix survivre et une fois prêt, lui et les trois autres héritiers devraient combattre le seigneur des ténèbres et seulement, à l'issue de ce combat, il aurait tout le reste de sa vie pour s'occuper de tout ce qui préoccupe les autres. Ceux qui n'ont pas le souci de la survie du monde. Pourquoi avait il fallu que James disparaisse et le laisse avec de si grosses responsabilités ?

Sirius repensa aux années qu'il avait passées avec ses amis au sein même de ce collège. Aux moments si précieux qu'il avait partagés avec James, son ami, son frère et dont il n'avait pas su profiter. Son regard s'assombrit et une brume de larmes illumina ce regard d'une lumière pleine de regrets et de désespoir.

- Rien de ce que tu as vécu ne mérite une telle torture Sirius. Fionna qui avait approché sans bruit, posa ses mains sur les épaules de Sirius. Malgré toutes ses années loin l'un de l'autre je suis encore capable de te sentir. J'ai pu sentir ton désespoir depuis le bout du couloir. Tu devrais faire attention, cela te desservira. Un jour, ce ne sera pas moi qui serai touchée et tu mourras.

- Je sais cela Fionna, mais sincèrement, je suis déjà mort depuis quatorze ans. Je suis mort le jour où James a été tué. Dit Sirius, le ton mélancolique.

- Sirius reprend toi, tu as la responsabilité de Harry maintenant, James te l'a transmise le jour où tu as accepté d'être son parrain. Tu dois être fort pour lui, pour que James ne soit pas mort pour rien. Et, juste au cas où tu l'aurait oublié, j'ai moi aussi perdu un être cher dans cette histoire. Je suis désolée de devoir te le rappeler mais Lily était ma cousine !

- Je sui désolé, Fionna. Mais parfois je me sens si…

- Incompétent ? Je sais ce que tu ressens Sirius, mais maintenant que Harry est grand, c'est à nous de l'aider. Tu es autant son père que James, il vit chez toi à présent. Reprends toi !

- Si seulement je pouvais l'aider à sortir de sa torpeur, trouver un moyen de le réveiller. Cria t il.

- Professeur Black ! Vous êtes dans une infirmerie ici. Baissez d'un ton s'il vous plait. Madame Pomfresh les poings sur les hanches apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte de son bureau le visage furieux.

- Mille excuses Pompom, dit Sirius.

Fionna sourit, elle savait ce qui se passait mais ne pouvait en parler en personne. Ils ne résisteraient pas à au désir d'intervenir. Et s'était la dernière chose à faire. Elle soupira et dit au revoir à Sirius en sortant. Ce dernier passa l'après midi à l'infirmerie auprès du jeune Potter pendant que les élèves dont les cours de potions avaient été annulés étudiaient à la bibliothèque sur son ordre.


	9. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9 : Le secret des Malfoy

*********************************************************************************

Harry dû répondre à une série d'interrogatoires de Sirius, Fionna et d'Albus pendant les trois jours qui suivirent son retour.

La chaleur bienfaitrice du feu de cheminée de la salle commune réchauffait les pieds glacés d'un Harry frigorifié d'avoir passé trop de temps dans la salle sans feu de l'infirmerie. Il caressait les plumes d'Hedwige en réfléchissant à ce qu'il avait vu durant des jours d'absence. Il avait fini, cette dernière semaine, par regarder les choses et les gens comme un spectateur regarde un film pour lequel il ne se passionne pas.

Il analysait tout avec un détachement qui parfois inquiétait son parrain. Comme si plus rien ne pouvait plus le toucher ou le blesser. C'était ce qu'il pensait profondément. Brusquement, ses amis étaient devenus des enfants, ignorants tout de la peur ou de la mort, ignorant même que le seul fait de se lever le matin était une journée de gagnée sur l'avènement inéluctable du seigneur des ténèbres. Et lui, conscient de cela n'avait pas les armes qui les sauveraient tous. 

Sauver son parrain qui luttait âprement contre le même ennemi, sauver Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Drago et les autres qui n'avait pas l'idée de la difficulté du combat qui attendait le jeune garçon, pourquoi devait combattre seul ? 

Son balai était, ces derniers temps, son unique ami voler lui permettant d'oublier un instant qu'il avait trop de questions et pas assez de réponses. Pourtant il avait refusé ce match alors que, physiquement, il était apte. Il avait laissé son remplaçant, un deuxième année, faire ce second match pour rester tranquille, loin des autres. 

Impuissant face à ces réflexions qu'il ne maîtrisait pas, Harry rageait contre lui-même lorsque le bruit des Gryffondor se fit entendre dans le couloir, face à la grosse dame barrant l'entrée. Il se leva précipitamment, et gravit les marches qui menaient à sa chambre. Surtout il lui fallait éviter les autres, ne pas leur parler, pas encore ! Il n'était pas prêt à replonger dans cette insouciance de l'adolescence.

- Harry ! Ca va ? la voix de Ginny l'arrêta à mi chemin de l'escalier.

- Hum, oui ça va merci. Harry parlait d'une voix atone, froide et sans vie.

Ginny effaça un sourire joyeux en voyant le teint blafard et les traits tirés de son ami lorsqu'il se retourna.

- Harry, je voulais… commença Ginny. Elle soupira puis se décida à dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur à Harry.

- Harry, tu nous évites depuis que tu t'es réveillé. Je le sais. Tu nous as interdit ton lit à l'infirmerie pendant les trois jours où tu y es resté après ton réveil. Depuis tu suis les cours de loin et tu ne parles à personne, vas-tu me dire ce qui ne va pas ? Ginny s'emportait, ses yeux brillaient autant de colère que d'inquiétude.

- Mais, tout va bien. Et non je ne vous évite pas ! Harry se rendit compte de la brusquerie de sa réponse trop tard, il avait quasiment hurlé sur Ginny deux marches en dessous de lui.

- Puisque tu le prends comme ça ! dit elle furieuse.

Elle grimpa l'escalier précipitamment et bouscula Harry qui dû s'appuyer au mur pour retrouver son équilibre.

- Ginny, attend ! Cria Harry en emboîtant son pas.

- Ginny je suis… commença t il.

- Désolé. Fini t il devant le claquement brusque de la porte du dortoir des filles.

Furieux il se retourna et entra dans son dortoir en claquant aussi furieusement la porte que la jeune Weasley. Il sortit ses chaussures et tira les rideaux de son lit pour s'isoler encore plus. Il s'allongea sur le dos les mains sous la nuque et ferma les yeux, rêvant à sa mère qui lui manquait aussi violemment que lui manquait son père.

- Monsieur Harry Potter ne devrait pas se fâcher contre mademoiselle Weasley.

Harry cria de surprise et recula puis s'assit.

- Dobby, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas apparaître comme ça devant moi ! Dit Harry en reprenant son souffle.

- Dobby vous demande pardon Monsieur, mais Dobby a raison Monsieur. Il ne faut pas rendre triste Mademoiselle Weasley. Dit il d'une petite voix fluette.

- Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Lui demanda Harry pour changer de sujet.

- Je devais vous amener à Monsieur mon ancien maître. Monsieur Drago Malfoy veut parler à Harry Potter.

- Comment ? Drago ? Ici ? S'exclama Harry. Où ?

- Chut, Harry Potter doit me suivre… Dit Dobby en faisant un signe du doigt pour inciter le jeune Potter à obtempérer.

Dobby toucha du doigt un des tableaux figurant dans le dortoir. Ils passèrent à travers après que Harry ai pris sa baguette, la carte des maraudeurs et la cape de son père. Après une demi-heure de surveillance intensive de sa carte, grâce à laquelle il constata que les effectifs des Aurors avaient été augmentés de certains étrangers et surtout que bizarrement, ils semblaient éviter les couloirs qu'ils empruntaient il arrivèrent devant la porte de ce qui semblait être un placard à balais ou un débarras.

Dobby donna un parchemin à Harry et quitta précipitamment les lieux sans laisser le temps à Harry de lui demander ce qu'il devait faire. Il regarda une dernière fois sa carte et murmura « méfait accompli ». Ensuite il examina le parchemin que lui avait donné Dobby et murmura la phrase qui y était inscrite. « Je sais reconnaître mes ennemis, salle Donjon, ouvre moi je te prie ». Un déclic se fit entendre et Harry poussa doucement la porte du plat de la main

 Il en entra dans ce qui lui apparut comme un débarras sans lumière mais très bien rangé. Rien ne traînait au sol. Ni contre les murs. Il ferma la porte. La lumière des torches s'alluma au fond d'un petit couloir et Harry s'approcha de la source de lumière. Une unique pièce constituait la cache de Drago. C'était une petite pièce très sobre, carrée, avec un sol très clair ressemblant à une moquette tissée en fibres naturelles. Un bruit très léger d'eau attira son attention vers le coin gauche au fond de la salle où coulait une petit fontaine sur un assemblage compliqué de pierres et de plantes d'eau.

Harry se souvenait avoir vu sa tante regarder un documentaire sur le japon et se dit que la pièce ressemblait beaucoup à ce reportage. Un sac de couchage était posé sur le sol sur sa droite et une tache de couleur rouge vif attira son regard vers Drago. Il était assis en tailleur dans un pyjama rouge qui semblait être en soie. Sur la table basse de taille conséquente, était posés des parchemins et des manuels de cours. Quelques plumes traînaient également avec un flacon d'encre. La table était suffisamment grande pour qu'on y mange à quatre au moins.

- Approche, je ne vais pas te manger, dit Drago d'une voix douce.

- Heu, oui. Pardon. Harry, surpris, avança jusqu'à son interlocuteur et s'assit sur ses talons.

- Alors ? Qu'est ce qui t'a prit tant de temps pour venir ? Demanda Drago en souriant.

- Eh bien, heu. Disons que j'ai été prévenu un peu tard, mais comment ça tant de temps ? Harry regardait Drago comme si il avait dit une idiotie.

- Et depuis quand tu es là ? Rajouta Harry pour finir.

- Tu veux dire au collège ou dans cette pièce ? Drago sourit.

- Ne prend pas se ton avec moi Drago, j'ai autre chose à faire qu'à subir tes sarcasmes ! Harry se leva et ajouta : je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu m'as appelé.

 - Ok Po…, Harry. Assieds toi, je vais répondre à tes questions. Je suis ici depuis que le directeur est venu me chercher la veille de la rentrée. J'étudies et je m'entraîne ici dans cette pièce.

- Attends que je comprennes bien, tu es ici depuis un mois et tout d'un coup tu te dis « je vais faire chercher mon pote Potter qui m'as sorti des ennuis mais que j'ai même pas remercié » et tu réveilles au bout d'un mois. Dit Harry agacé.

- Et comment voulais tu que je m'y prenne ? Drago regardait Harry d'un air déçu.

- J'aurais tendance à te dire : comme ce soir peut être ? Dit Harry ironiquement

- Ce soir, c'est Dobby qui est venu à la place du Professeur Krismann, donc je n'ai pas eu d'entraînement. Dit Drago sur le ton de la conversation.

- Attends, Fio… Le professeur Krismann vient te voir tous les jours ? demanda Harry au comble de l'étonnement. Et elle t'entraîne ? Et à quoi au juste ?

 -Oh là doucement, attends. Elle me donne mes cours, et c'est un sacré professeur en plus. Ensuite après le dîner dans la grande salle elle m'apporte un plateau et elle m'entraîne à détecter et à résister aux intrusions mentales.

Et devant l'air de totale incompréhension de Harry, Drago entreprit d'expliquer à son camarade en quoi consistaient ses entraînements.

- Si j'ai bien compris, dit Harry, cela consiste à résister aux possibilités d'intrusion de ton père dans ton esprit.

- C'est à peu près ça, le professeur Krismann dit que ce sont les liens du sang, les correspondances génétiques qui rendent cela possible. Elle est très cultivée, elle sait autant des choses du monde moldu que de celui des sorciers. Des fois, quand on parle des serpentards elle sourit comme si elle savait que être un serpentard veut dire. Lâcha Drago.

-

 Il paraît qu'elle a étudié à Poudlard, en tout cas elle connaissait mes parents, je l'ai vue sur un tableau au Manoir. Dit Harry.

- Et tu sais pourquoi tu es caché ici ? Lança t il pour changer de sujet.

- Eh bien je suppose que après avoir disparu au mois d'août, il était exclu que je fasse une rentrée comme les autres en sachant quelle menace pour mon esprit représente mon père.

- Tiens, Mallory Malfoy, ça te dis quelque chose je suppose. Il est ici. Dit Harry.

- Oui j'en ai entendu parler, Drago appuya les propos de Harry, il parait que c'est un Gryffondor. Etonnant, non ?

- Ben, oui un peu à vrai dire ! Disons que cette annonce a fait sensation dans la grande salle admis Harry avec étonnement.

- Et si je te disais que moi ça ne m'étonne pas du tout. Je m'explique : Albéric, le père de Mallory, avait épousé une française en deuxième noces. Père avait décrété qu'il s'agissait là d'une hérésie d'autant plus grande que, en plus d'être Française, Marie Béatrice était sang de bourbe. Peu de temps après, mon grand-père mourut et un conseil de famille nomma son successeur en la personne de Albéric. Mon père se senti volé et en voulu à son oncle. Il lui en veut encore car c'est Mallory qui a pris les rennes de la famille. Je suis parti à cause de ça. La ressemblance que j'ai avec son cousin, il voulait l'entretenir pour qu'un jour je prenne sa place et qu'il contrôle la famille et la donne au seigneur des ténèbres ensuite.

Drago fit une pause de quelques secondes et reprit toujours aussi calmement l'exposé qu'il faisait sur sa famille. Harry se surprit à penser que Drago devait se sentir bien seul pour se confier aussi facilement. Certes il avait changé mais de la à ouvrir ses souvenirs et sa vie à celui qui était encore son ennemi trois mois plus tôt. Mais les temps troublés annoncés par le retour de Voldemort étaient propices aux changements, peut être que cette attitude annonçait un renouveau. Peut être Drago était-il en train de changer vraiment.

- Mais Père oublie quelque chose, premièrement je ne suis pas un mangemort, pas encore pour le moins, et Mallory est un sang de bourbe, il a reçu une éducation différente de la mienne. J'ai dis non. C'est la première fois que je disais non à mon père. Mère en a pleuré de honte pendant deux jours. Il n'avait jamais utilisé la force jusque là pour me contraindre à quoi que ce soit, son seul regard était dissuasif de toute désobéissance. Peut être est ce là ce que voulait dire le professeur Krismann quand elle parlait des liens du sang. Peut être que cette nuit là, j'aurais dû me battre, mais j'ai fui.

Une heure plus tard, Harry écoutais toujours son camarade de collège et en venait à détester de plus en plus ce père qui ne pouvait savoir ce qu'était le simple fait d'aimer. Si notre ami comprenait mieux les attitudes du jeune Malfoy, il ne lui faisait pas plus confiance qu'avant, il restait malgré tout un Serpentard. Après deux minutes d'un silence gêné, Harry reposa sa question.

- Pourquoi Mallory est-il un Gryffondor ? Tu ne m'as pas répondu. Insista Harry.

- Sa mère, Marie Béatrice, avait ce que tu pourrais appeler l'âme noble. La véritable mère de Mallory, la première épouse d'Albéric a disparu en mer lors d'une croisière avec des amies quelques mois après la naissance de Mallory. Marie Béatrice aima tout de suite Mallory et lui la considéra comme sa mère, qu'il n'avait jamais connue. Marie Béatrice était généreuse, fidèle, loyale et juste. Albéric l'aimait profondément.

- Aimait ? Demanda Harry surpris. Ils sont séparés ?

- On ne divorce pas chez les Malfoy, Harry. Dit Drago comme si Harry avait tenu des propos blasphématoires.

- Non, elle est morte à la naissance de Marie-Toinette, la sœur de Mallory. Il sombra dans une mélancolie qu'apparemment rien ne parvenait à guérir. Même les meilleurs sorciers de Sainte Mangouste ne purent guérir sa maladie. Il en sortit le jour où sa sœur l'appela par son prénom la première fois.

- Depuis il s'est consacré à l'élever pour ne pas perdre encore une fois l'amour familial. Son père c'est éteint il y a deux ans, dans son sommeil, comme ça. Mallory devint le Chef de notre famille. Il avait été décidé que Mallory et Toinette vivraient chez nous mais Mallory choisit de s'éloigner. Croyant bien faire pour lui et pour sa sœur, il alla en Autriche chez des cousins éloignés. Mais ce fut pire que ce qu'il aurait trouvé chez nous. Et il est revenu cet été. Mais je ne sais pas où il vit avec sa sœur. En tout cas je ne crois pas que ce soit chez moi.

- Sais tu pourquoi il m'a dit que nous sommes amis ? demanda Harry.

- Il a dit ça ? Drago avait l'air surprit autant qu'amusé.

- C'est ce qu'il a dit en effet. On discutait  de mon tat… Harry s'interrompit devant le brusque changement qu'il percevait dans l'atmosphère de la pièce.

- Ton quoi Potter ? La voix de Drago avait quelque chose qu'Harry ne lui connaissait pas du tout bien que l'intonation lui soit familière.

Brusquement, Harry cru voir le visage de Lucius se superposer à celui de son fils et il recula en hurlant. Drago se leva, le regard de son père à travers le sien lui donnait un air de méchanceté absolue, et il attrapa Harry par le col de sa chemise. Devant les yeux effarés de son camarade, Drago sembla reprendre un peu de lui-même et dans un cri, il s'effondra. La vision du visage de Lucius avait disparu. Harry se leva et tendit la main à Drago pour l'aider à se relever. Ce dernier la prit volontiers et sursauta lorsque son camarade posa une main sur son épaule en lui demandant si il allait bien.

Brusquement, l'instinct de Harry l'avertit d'un danger et il laissa Drago pour se réfugier sous sa cape qu'il avait posée dans un coin à l'entrée. Le temps de l'ajuster correctement et le professeur de soins aux créatures magiques entra précipitamment. Elle se dirigea vers Drago, a nouveau assit en tailleur, l'air inquiet. Puis elle sentit une autre présence. Elle ferma les yeux et se releva. Elle se dirigea vers Harry sans hésiter et lui lança d'un ton cinglant :

- J'ignore comment tu es arrivé ici, Harry, et ce que tu es venu y faire mais sort de suite de cette cape, tu me rappelles ton père !

- Comment as-tu su ? Demanda t il, en sortant au professeur Krismann qui l'ignora.

- Drago, c'est arrivé de nouveau ? Demanda t elle au jeune garçon.

- C'était plus intense, j'ai eu l'impression de le sentir prendre place en moi, pas seulement dans mon esprit.

- Qu'est ce que c'était ? Se risqua Harry dont l'inquiétude grandissait.

- Toi, tu sorts d'ici ! Fionna se retourna vers lui et lui parla d'un ton autoritaire qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Et tu oublies tout ce que tu as vu.

- Sort ! Cria t elle devant l'hésitation de son filleul. Maintenant !

Il obtempéra en reprenant ses affaires et sortit après s'être assuré de ne croiser personne. Il descendit vers la tour des Gryffondor. Arrivé au pied de l'escalier il cligna des yeux et se demanda comment se faisait il qu'il était dehors à cette heure. Il choisit de rentrer se coucher car il faisait nuit noire et qu'il se sentait fatigué.

Dans la salle commune, quelques bouteilles de bièraubeurre traînaient encore sur le sol et des papiers de bonbons signalaient que la fête de la victoire avait pris fin il y a peu de temps. Il resta en bas une heure encore à penser à ce qu'il avait vécu dans son « rêve », comme il l'appelait, puis ses pensées flottèrent vers Ginny. Il l'aimait, il en était sûr mais l'aimait-il comme une amie, une sœur ou même comme il aimait Cho. Cho, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, il l'avait proprement ignorée, elle qui pleurait encore celui qu'elle avait aimé exclusivement pendant un an. Décidément, ses sentiments étaient très embrouillés.

De Cho et Ginny, Harry ne savait pas quoi penser. Toutes deux très jolies, elles avaient déjà un petit ami bien que celui de Cho ne soit plus d'aussi tendre compagnie. Pourquoi fallait il qu'il ai des sentiments pour celles qui justement n'en avait pas pour lui ? Sur ces réflexions, il décida de se coucher. Il monta, épuisé, et écouta attentivement le ronflement des ses camarades. Au moment où il s'endormait, les murmures étranges d'une langue inconnue s'élevaient de la bouche de Mallory dont le sommeil était agité.


	10. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10 : Le maître de la Maison Malfoy

*************************

La matinée du 31 octobre passa en un éclair. Le déjeuner arriva avec son cortège de discussions futiles qu'Harry supportait de moins en moins. Même les disputes incessantes de Hermione et Ron ne le faisait plus réagir. Ginny, lasse d'essayer de lui parler sans que celui ne réponde, avait fini par accepter les invitations renouvelées de Dean et sortait avec lui depuis peu.

Finalement, Harry déjeuna seul comme il le faisait depuis deux semaines. Il sortit son emploi du temps pour vérifier qu'il avait bien un double cours de potions suivi des soins aux créatures magiques mais brusquement l'emploi du temps changea et devint « arrivée des Instituts Etrangers ».

La majorité des élèves sembla s'en apercevoir également et bientôt la grande salle se vida du reste des élèves présents. Restaient Mallory et son harem, comme l'appelait Ron, la troupe de choc de Draco toujours inséparable même si lui n'était toujours pas revenu, Clémentine Dangelay qui mangeait seule et Maria Laura Fratelli qui ne se séparait plus de Susan Bones.

Cela faisait maintenant presque trois mois que personne n'avait vu Draco, hormis Harry qui l'avait vu la dernière semaine d'août ainsi que quelques semaines plus tôt même si il ne s'en souvenait pas.

Un cri de joie venant de Pansy le ramena loin de ses pensées. Vincent, Grégory, Millicent, Marcus et Pansy se levèrent d'un seul mouvement. Pansy remonta l'allée en courant pour se jeter dans les bras de Malfoy qui venait d'apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Draco recula en la voyant arriver, mais finit par la laisser faire lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la salle n'était pas vide. Harry en profita pour tenter de sortir discrètement, ses retrouvailles à la sincérité feinte l'écoeuraient. Draco, le regard froid et malicieux l'interpella :

- Alors, Potter ! Encore abandonné ? Où sont passés tes idiots d'amis ?

- Depuis quand Draco Malfoy s'intéresse à ma solitude et se soucie de moi ? Répondit Harry sur un ton cinglant.

Draco s'apprêtait à répondre quand une voix forte le saisit et il devint livide.

- Draco Malfoy ! La voix de Mallory était dure et froide.

- Monsieur ? Dit Draco la tête basse, un air révérencieux imprimé sur le visage.

- Venez ici, j'attends des explications à votre attitude.

Mallory prit un ton si autoritaire que Draco fut contraint d'obéir, la rébellion ne servirait à rien.

- Draco, c'est un Gryffondor ! Tu ne lui dois rien, tu ne vas pas le suivre ? Dit Pansy.

Révoltée devant l'obéissance de son supposé petit ami, elle lui avait attrapé le bras pour l'empêcher de suivre son cousin.

- Les devoirs de Draco vont au-delà de votre capacité de compréhension mademoiselle Parkinson, cracha Mallory d'une voix glaciale.

- Quand à vous mademoiselle Bulstrode, veuillez transmettre mes meilleurs souvenirs à votre oncle.

Millicent blêmit et montra son assentiment.

- Veuillez quitter cette salle maintenant, non pas vous Draco. Suivez moi.

Mallory sortit en emmenant son cousin. Les derniers élèves présents sortirent en commentant cette étonnante retrouvaille entre Mallory et Draco. Harry réfléchissait et se rendit compte à cet instant ce que noblesse voulait dire. Et Lucius et Draco en étaient loin. L'attitude déférente de Draco envers Mallory surprit notre ami au plus haut point.

A tel point qu'il en avait oublié que les élèves des quatre instituts étrangers étaient près d'arriver. L'évènement subitement revenu à l'esprit du jeune Gryffondor, Harry remonta dans la tour pour se changer et descendit accueillir les invités de Poudlard avec ses coéquipiers en arborant la tenue de Quidditch de sa maison.

Chacune des quatre maisons attendait, les élèves groupés autour de leur directeur. Plus loin les quatre équipes s'étaient rassemblées en un groupe et quatre préfets représentaient l'autorité de l'école. Brusquement, Harry remarquât que le directeur de la maison Serpentard n'était autre que sa marraine. Il avait passé trop de temps à l'infirmerie et s'était tant tenu à l'écart de la vie de l'école qu'il ne s'en était même pas aperçu.

Le brouhaha des carrosses arrivant dans la cour rompit le fil de la méditation de notre jeune ami. Mallory et Draco arrivèrent au moment où les élèves Giwurtz descendaient. Eux aussi avaient revêtu leur tenue, la même que celle que portait Mallory.

Les élèves de Raudad, Scatellano et Beauxbâtons descendirent peu après et les quatre groupes se rassemblèrent par école. Tous se retrouvèrent bientôt dans la grande salle et le directeur entra en compagnie des deux arbitres et sélectionneurs officiels de la coupe, et suivi par les représentants des écoles étrangères.

- Chers étudiants et étudiantes, bienvenue à tous. Pour ne pas faillir à notre devoir de transmission des traditions, vos directeurs et moi-même avons fait revivre un tournoi qui n'avait pas eut lieu depuis deux cents ans. Vous serez les premiers à concourir et j'espère que la fierté que j'éprouve à organiser cette coupe n'aura d'égale que celle que vous aurez à y participer.

- Chaque institut restera l'année complète, c'est pour cela que depuis quelques semaines les ailes ouest du château sont en accès interdit. Je lève à l'instant cette interdiction pour permettre à nos jeunes invités de s'y installer.

- Pendant le mois de novembre, les cours seront moins nombreux et les devoirs annulés pour permettre la sélection des différents compétiteurs. A la fin du mois, quatorze élèves seront recrutés dans chaque école et la coupe pourra commencer.

- Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Clémentine Dangelay et Maria Laura Fratelli, approchez vous.

Les quatre élèves s'approchèrent du directeur, visiblement gênés.

- Vous serez les élèves de liaison. Votre travail consistera à assurer le relais entre les différents étudiants que je nommerai préfets et le professeur Lupin. Professeur Lupin, avancez vous que vos élèves vous voient. Vous serez chargés de veiller au confort et à la discipline des élèves invités. Vous serez leur directeur de maison si je puis parler ainsi.

Le discours du directeur dura encore pendant une bonne demi heure, quelques Aurors discrètement déployé dans toute la salle commençaient à jeter des regards très expressifs vers Sirius. Le rassemblement n'avait que trop duré et la sécurité ne pouvait être assurée avec toute la vigilance nécessaire si l'effectif était réduit de moitié.

Sirius murmura quelques mots à l'attention du directeur et enfin, les élèves furent libérés.

- Avant que vous ne quittiez la salle, excusez moi Sirius, dit Olivier je voudrez vous préciser quelques points du règlement que je n'aurait pas l'occasion de vous rappeler à tous en même temps. Premièrement, l'équipe championne d'Europe de l'Est est déclarée hors concours. Ce qui signifie qu'aucun de ses membres ne peut se présenter dans une quelconque équipe lors de ce tournoi.

Mallory serra les points de colère et arracha son insigne de son uniforme.

- Ensuite, reprit Viktor pour Olivier, il est important que vous sachiez également que tous les joueurs de tous les instituts doivent se présenter au championnat, et nous vous feront savoir quels seront nos choix le premier décembre au plus tard.

- De plus, renchérit Olivier, le règlement appliqué sera celui de la ligue internationale de Quidditch. Tout abus, ou atteinte grave sciemment portée à un joueur sera punie tel que l'exige le règlement. Nous serons intraitables sur le sujet.

- Enfin, ajouta Viktor en regardant les Serpentard et les joueurs de Raudad, tout joueur clairement dangereux sera disqualifié et ne pourra se présenter à aucun des matches suivant de son équipe. Madame Bibine se chargera de vous rappeler les règles de la ligue lors de chaque entraînement précédant les matches de sélection.

Enfin, le moment de libérer les élèves et les Aurors arriva et la salle fut vide en moins d'un quart d'heure. Harry resta seul assis sur un banc le regard et l'esprit vide. Rien de ce qu'il pouvait penser n'aboutissait à une solution, que ce soit dans sa lutte contre Voldemort ou même concernant ses études et la carrière qu'il souhaitait exercer plus tard. De toutes façons, il croyait qu'il n'arriverai pas à finir ses études, tant sa lutte lui paraissait désespérée.

Mallory monta l'escalier qui menait au dortoir et claqua la porte. Après avoir vérifié que la chambre et la salle de bains étaient vides, il jeta un charme pour que celui qui désirerait rentrer se souvienne subitement qu'il avait mieux à faire que venir dans le dortoir.

Il ouvrit sa valise et en sortit une boîte en bois de petite taille mais très finement sculptée. De la boîte, Mallory extirpa une longue chaîne d'or à laquelle était suspendu un cristal cubique enchâssé dans un entrelacs d'or très compliqué.

Il ouvrit l'autre main, dans laquelle il tenait toujours très serré le médaillon de champion de Quidditch. Il l'avait serré si fort que l'agrafe entaillait sa main. Le sang avait taché son uniforme habituellement ivoire. Les blessures bien que peu profondes, laissaient couler un sang noir et épais.

Il tira un mouchoir de sa valise pour bander sommairement sa main blessée et en levant le pendentif à hauteur de ses yeux, il murmura une phrase très courte. Le pendentif vacilla puis se mit à tourner sur lui-même. Un son léger et mélodieux se fit entendre. A la deuxième phrase, Mallory chanta également et ferma les yeux.

Une forme féminine sortit du pendentif, et Mallory ouvrit les yeux. Il sourit à la femme et elle le regarda attentivement.

- Mallory, comme tu as grandi. Tu deviens un beau jeune homme.

- Merci, maman. Pardonnez moi de venir vous déranger dans votre retraite, mais j'ai un grand besoin de vous.

- Je t'écoute Mallory, répondit gravement Marie-Béatrice.

- Je suis perdu. Je ne sais trouver la voie juste dans l'accomplissement de mon devoir. Il s'agit de Draco. Je sais que mon devoir de régent des Malfoy est de le punir pour sa disparition, mais d'un autre côté je soupçonne que les raisons qu'il a avouées sont plus que fondées. Mallory avait un ton grave et las.

- Mallory, que te dit ton cœur ? Demanda sa mère. Tu sais depuis longtemps que c'est ton cœur qui te montre la voie juste. Ton devoir peut être très lourd parfois, mais ton père t'en rendu responsable parce qu'il savait que tu serais toujours juste. C'est ton cœur qui te dira quoi faire au moment de rendre ta décision. Fais ce qui est juste, pour Draco comme pour la famille Malfoy. Fais ton devoir mais ne te laisse jamais diriger par lui.

- Maman, dit Mallory dans un sanglot, je doute. De moi, de mon autorité sur la famille Malfoy. Et si ils avaient raison et moi tord ? Si c'était eux qui faisaient ce qui est juste, et si moi qui ne suis pas Serpentard, je n'étais pas digne d'être le Régent de notre famille. Et si j'étais dans l'erreur depuis le début ?

- Clame-toi, Petit-Or. Le doute est parfois nécessaire. Tant que tu douteras, c'est que tes décisions, aussi difficiles soient-elles à prendre, seront justes et équitables. Il n'y a qu'une chose qui ne doit jamais te faire douter si tu es à cette place, c'est que ton père savait que tu pourrais l'assumer. Malheureusement, aucun choix n'est jamais facile car jamais sans conséquences. Suis ton cœur, Petit-Or, lui seul connais le bon chemin. Aie foi en ton père qui t'a désigné comme son successeur, et surtout en toi, qui malgré ce que tu penses en est tout à fait digne. Je dois partir Petit-Or, tu n'as que trop fait durer cet entretien. Les esprits aussi ont leurs règles. Sache, avant que je ne parte, que ton père et moi t'aimons très fort et que nous sommes fiers de toi.

Marie Béatrice s'évanouit en même temps que sa voix et laissa Mallory en proie aux mêmes doutes. Longtemps cette charge l'avait grandi, renforcé. Aujourd'hui, le secret de Draco l'obligeait à réfléchir aux jugement et sanction qu'il devrait appliquer. Même s'il comprenait les raisons de sa fuite, il ne pouvait se résoudre à compromettre son poste en étant trop laxiste avec lui.

Il avait pourtant envie de lui faire savoir qu'il le comprenait, qu'il partageait son opinion, même si les raisons qui avaient motivées sa disparition n'étaient guidées que par son intérêt propre. Si Quelqu'un le devinait faible, il serait remplacé et ne pourrait plus aider Draco.

- Draco, je suis navré, se dit-il à lui-même. Je vais devoir te punir. Pour toi, pour Père, pour que la famille ne se doute de rien.

Mallory referma sa min sur le pendentif de sa mère et décida que le conseil de famille se réunirait aux prochaines vacances d'été. Il y annoncerai la punition qu'il compter appliquer à l'héritier de Lucius pour avoir fui sa famille et son devoir.

Il rangea le pendentif et la boîte et leva le charme sur le dortoir. Puis il prit un parchemin et entreprit de rédiger une lettre à Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy. Il y indiquait qu'il avait retrouvé Draco et qu'il serait consigné jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire à Poudlard. Il y serait sous sa garde pleine et entière. Prochainement, il rendrait une date pour le conseil de famille.

Imaginant Lucius, les mâchoires serrées, et lisant son parchemin en rageant de s'être fait ravir le plaisir immense de punir son fils. Et ce par son cousin le plus jeune et celui qu'il haïssait le plus, plus encore peut être que Potter lui-même. Il cacheta son parchemin du sceau officiel des Malfoy et se rendit à la volière.

A son retour, Mallory trouva Harry allongé sur le dos et le visage tordu de douleur. Il l'aida à se lever en lui tendant la main et regarda avec horreur les traces de sang que son camarade avait laissées sur les draps blancs.

- Harry, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda Mallory, inquiet.

- Rien, je n'ai rien. T'inquiètes pas ça va passer. Harry finit pourtant sa phrase dans un hurlement de douleur, atténué par l'oreiller qu'il serrait dans ses bras.

- Harry, tu ne peux… Mallory, les mains couvertes du sang de son camarade le regardait désespéré.

- Je sais, ne dis rien autres, ça ne va plus durer longtemps. Lui répondit il dans un souffle.

- Tu es trop entêté, je suis désolé mais cette fois, quelqu'un saura. 

Il jeta un sort d'entrave à Harry pour le maintenir sur son lit, et sorti précipitamment pour aller chercher son parrain. Le jeune homme attendit une demi heure que quelqu'un veuille bien arriver. L'odeur de son propre sang fit appel à des instincts dont il n'avait jamais eu conscience jusque là.

Etaient ce vraiment ses propres instincts qui se réveillaient ou bien était ce Voldemort qui hantait de plus en plus ses pensées. Peut être même que ces pensées étaient communes aux deux et que, en fait ils étaient partisans du même but.

Harry, perdu en venait à penser que Voldemort devait finalement avoir raison. Que l'objectif du seigneur des ténèbres était le seul valable et que tout mènerait à son inéluctable avènement. Brusquement la douleur cessa. Harry haletait mais ce sentait mieux malgré tout.

Sirius arriva accompagné de Mallory. Il vit la chemise de son filleul trempée de sang, leva le sort d'entrave et laissa des consignes à Mallory.

- Mallory faites le guet devant cette fichue porte. Prenez le prétexte que vous voulez mais personne ne doit la franchir. Vous m'avez bien compris ?

- Oui professeur Black, c'est entendu. Mallory parla d'une voix atone et sortit.

Sirius apporta une cuvette de porcelaine remplie d'eau tiède et une serviette et aida son filleul à retirer sa chemise. D'un coup sec, son parrain arracha le Tshirt qu'Harry portait sous sa chemise, et Black grimaça en voyant le dos de son filleul.

Harry sentit une nouvelle douleur naître de son dos découvert. Comme si on le lui avait frotté avec du papier de verre à gros grain. Chacun des trait de son tatouage suintait et on ne pouvait rien en voir si ce n'est des plaques de sang séché recouverte de sang plus frais.

- Harry, mais qu'as tu donc essayé de faire ? Lui demanda Sirius inquiet.

- Rien, je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai si mal ! répondit il.

Sirius entreprit de nettoyer le sang pour voir plus clair. Au fur et à mesure qu'il nettoyait, Sirius découvrait la finesse de trait d'un phénix aux couleurs malgré tout chatoyantes. Harry sentit la réponse qui brûlait les lèvres de son professeur de potions et y répondit avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de la poser.

- je ne sais pas d'où vient ce tatouage. Lui dit il. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il est apparu entre le soir où tu m'as retrouvé au Chaudron Baveur et le jour de la rentrée.

- Sais tu ce que représente le phénix, Harry ? Demanda t il.

- Non, je n'en sais rien.

Harry répondit sèchement, sachant parfaitement que son professeur n'entendait pas lui faire réciter son cours de soins aux créatures magiques.

- C'est le symbole du renouveau dans certaines cultures, il est le seul être pour lequel vie et mort ont le même sens car ils sont l'une et l'autre à la fois. Cependant, bien que j'aie des doutes, je ne sais précisément pourquoi tu as ce tatouage sur le dos. Mais je n'ai pas de réponses à t'apporter pour le moment, sois patient les réponses viendront.

- Encore ! Cracha Harry. Encore ces réponses toutes faites que vous me servez tous de Dumbledore à Molly Weasley. J'en ai plus qu'assez de passer mon temps à attendre ou à me battre à armes inégales avec Voldemort. Quelqu'un va-t-il un jour juger bon de me parler enfin de ce qui se passe ?

Il se leva brusquement et, malgré la douleur, il enfila un autre Tshirt puis une nouvelle chemise. Enfin il réussit à faire un noeud de cravate correct  après l'avoir tenté une dizaine de fois.

- Harry, tu ne dois pas te mettre dans une telle colère, je sais qu'il est difficile de passer des année dans l'obscurité du doute, mais crois moi c'est…

- Je sais, c'est pour mon bien. C'est toujours le même discours que vous me servez tous depuis mes onze ans.

Harry les mains dans les poches, faisait les cent pas dans le dortoir. Il fulminait et tentait une fois de plus d'obtenir des réponses de Sirius qui refusait de les lui donner. On frappa à la porte.

- Entrez ! Hurla Harry. Au point où on en est, que tout le collège soit au courant c'est pas grave, rajouta t il dans sa barbe pendant que la porte s'ouvrait.

- Harry, tempère toi un peu. Dit Sirius d'un ton sec.

- Professeur ? Demanda prudemment Mallory.

- Hum, oui ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Sirius se tourna vers Mallory l'air intrigué.

- Le directeur vous demande, professeur, dans son bureau. C'est Ginny Weasley qui m'a dit qu'il vous cherchait. Dit Mallory comme une excuse.

- Bien, bien. Nous reprendrons cette conversation dans mon bureau, ajouta Sirius à l'adresse de son filleul. M. Potter, je vous prierai de vous y présenter à huit heures demain matin.

- Oui, Si… Heu, professeur.

Harry regarda son parrain quitter le dortoir des cinquièmes années avec une amertume non dissimulée. Mallory regarda son camarade de chambre très intrigué et n'osa pas parler pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Harry brisa le silence gêné qui s'était installé.

- Mallory, enfin, je veux dire…

- Merci, articula t il finalement. C'est sympa ce que tu as fait. Je veux dire pas le sort d'entrave,  d'être allé chercher le professeur Black.

- En fait je voulais emmener le professeur Lupin, s'excusa Mallory, mais il était trop occupé avec l'arrivée des nouveaux. C'est le professeur Black qui est venu.

- Merci quand même. Lui répondit Harry.

- De rien. Mais t'es quand même un type bizarre, Potter. Je veux dire Harry, se reprit Mallory devant le regard de son camarade. Il t'arrive des trucs pas croyables quand même.

- Ouais, bon. Je le fais pas exprès non plus. Je déteste que les regards soient constamment braqués sur moi. C'est casse-pieds d'être tout le temps épié. Mais bon, t'es pas le seul à penser ça. Plus de la moitié pensent que je suis givré, si tu veux mon avis. Harry s'assit sur son lit en prenant un ton dégagé.

- Ca doit pas être drôle tous les jours. Personnellement, y a longtemps que j'aurais grillé une baguette. Rajouta Mallory sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Harry explosa de rire devant la mine mitigée de Mallory qui semblait à la fois navré et amusé. Ce dernier ajouta ses éclats de rire à ceux du jeune Potter. Ils continuèrent à bavarder pendant quelques temps et l'heure du dîner arriva.  

Ils arrivèrent devant une salle considérablement. Les effectifs des maisons se trouvaient doublés avec l'arrivée des étrangers et chaque institut fut placé entre les maisons de Poudlard. C'est ce qu'on aurait pu penser en regardant le nombre de tables passer de quatre à huit. Mallory et Harry étant les premiers, ils s'installèrent à leur table et, une fois n'est pas coutume, à côté. Ils bavardaient toujours.

Hermione entra avec Clémentine, Draco, Maria Laura et le professeur Lupin. Derrière aux on pouvait voir quatre élèves étrangers qui devaient sûrement être les « préfets » des instituts étrangers. Quelques minutes à peine après l'arrivée du professeur Lupin, les élèves s'engouffrèrent dans la grande salle et chaque maison s'assit à sa table. Les étrangers guidés par leurs préfets déjà placés. Le dîner commença et le directeur ne fit aucun discours. Au moment du dessert cependant, il prit la parole :

- Mes chers étudiants, le moment est venu de vous annoncer une grande nouvelle. A l'occasion des fêtes de fin d'année et pour fêter dignement le début des épreuves de notre championnat, un grand bal aura lieu la veille de noël. Nous en organiserons un deuxième en l'honneur de l'équipe championne d'Europe des collèges. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.

Le directeur fut largement applaudi et les élèves se dispersèrent dans un brouhaha inextinguible. Harry finit son dessert et, toujours en compagnie de Mallory, quitta la grande salle pour aller directement à la bibliothèque où il devait rejoindre Hermione et Ron afin de finir ses devoirs de soins aux créatures magiques.

Fionna avait beau être sa marraine, elle était avant tout un professeur exigeant. Ses compétences et ses connaissances étaient extrêmement pointues et elle demandait à ses élèves autant qu'elle se demandait à elle-même à savoir l'excellence à tous points de vue.

Mallory resta faire sa composition sur les origines, l'habitat et les moyens de défense concernant les Serpencendres. Après avoir rempli deux parchemins pour Hermione et Mallory et un pour Harry et Ron, ils sortirent pour rejoindre la salle commune des Gryffondor. 

Ginny était assise dans un fauteuil, face au feu, tous les autres étaient montés se coucher, ou discutaient du bal de fin d'année. Harry et Ron se jetèrent  sur les fauteuils restant. Hermione s'assit sur l'accoudoir près de Ron et Mallory fit de même près de Harry. Eux aussi discutaient du bal. Ils n'avaient pas vu Ginny près d'eux en train de pleurer.

- Sais tu qui tu va inviter ? Demanda Ron à Harry.

- Non, je n'ai pas encore décidé. Inutile de penser à Parvati ou Lavande, cette année. Répondit Harry.

- Et pourquoi pas Cho ? Se risqua Hermione. A ce que je sais, elle a toujours des sentiments pour toi.

- J'avais d'abord pensé à Ginny, mais Dean a déjà dû l'inviter. Non, je ne sais vraiment pas qui inviter. Dis Harry.

- Et toi, Ron une idée ? Renchérit il. Et bien, j'ai pensé que je pourrais t'inviter Hermione, mais je suppose que tu as déjà réservé ta soirée à Viktor.

- Et bien en fait, répondit elle, je pensais qu'y aller avec toi serait une bonne idée. Si bien sûr, cela ne te dérange pas de t'y rendre avec un troll !

Harry et Hermione éclatèrent de rire. Ron ne trouva pas la plaisanterie à son goût.

- Et toi, Mallory ? Demanda Harry avant que la dispute entre Ron et Hermione n'éclate.

- En fait, je n'ai pensé à personne de Poudlard. Je pense que je vais inviter Ludmilla, mon amie de Quidditch de Guiwurtz. Répondit Mallory en rougissant.

- Tu as déjà une amie ? Demanda Hermione.

- Ce n'est pas ma petite amie si c'est l'objet de ta question. Objecta vivement Mallory.

Brusquement, Ginny ne parvint plus à étouffer ses sanglots et sorti de la salle en courant. Mallory retint Hermione et s'élança à la suite de la jeune Weasley, en pestant contre les filles pour leur façon d'être systématiquement difficiles à comprendre.

************************************************


	11. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11 : Un retour inatendu

****************************

C'était toujours comme ça. A peine se remettait il de sa précédente mission qu'il devait repartir pour une autre. Et ce maudit Black qui assurait les cours à sa place. Il ne pouvait même plus surveiller Malfoy et martyriser Potter et Londubat. Plus aucune satisfaction dans cette vie misérable et méprisable.

Et le pire de tout, c'était que les activités des Mangemorts s'accroissaient au-delà du raisonnable. Des partisans et de nouvelles recrues ne cessaient de se faire connaître et Malfoy Père était plus que jamais attentif. Il devait de plus en plus faire attention au moment qu'il choisissait pour faire ses rapports.

Ses disparitions avaient déjà failli le perdre. Il avait été très difficile d'expliquer son absence lors du dernier rassemblement, qui n'était rien d'autre qu'un conseil de guerre contre Potter et Dumbledore.

Il n'avait jamais été plus proche de la mort qu'à ce moment précis. Il avait mis trop de temps au goût de Voldemort pour répondre à son appel. Une longue série de « doloris » avaient ponctué le discours du seigneur des ténèbres.

Ce dernier entendait se faire obéir sans conditions. Les cinquante Mangemorts et potentiels présents avaient affiché des sourires forcés devant la torture que lui avait imposé « Celui-dont-il-ne-prononçait-toujours-pas-le-nom ».

Cela faisait près de deux semaines qu'il n'avait pas envoyé de rapport et près de quatre mois qu'il n'avait pas approché le collège de Poudlard. Cette aube du premier jour de décembre était glaciale et il savait que ce serait difficile de rentrer dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour y faire son rapport.

Il devait pourtant sortir de cette pièce dans laquelle il était coincé depuis deux semaines, et aussi sortir de ce repère horrible pour rejoindre le Directeur du collège. En espérant qu'il puisse faire entendre raison à Goyle et que ce dernier lui permette de sortir  pour pouvoir espionner Dumbledore et évaluer ses forces pour les rapporter au Lord.

C'était lui qui lui apportait sa ration quotidienne de pain et de d'eau et qui lui accordait de marcher un peu hors de sa cage de béton pendant au moins dix minutes chaque jour. Bien entendu, Lucius avait confisqué sa baguette et Pettigrow veillait d'autant plus sur elle que son maître lui faisait plus peur encore depuis ce qu'ils appelaient pudiquement entre eux « l'épisode Potter » qui avait eut lieu l'été même.

Encore une heure et il pouvait espérer être libre. Pour une fois Goyle lui avait dit qu'ils sortiraient plus loin que le long corridor sans lumière. Il pourrait sortir dehors et aurait même droit à sa baguette pour faire un petit travail pour le Seigneur des ténèbres.

C'était ce moment précis qu'il attendait, celui où il devrait transplaner pour rejoindre le lieu du petit travail. Bien qu'il ignorait en quoi cela consistait. Goyle arriva avec dix minutes d'avance. Il chercha Severus qu'il supposait derrière la porte. Au contraire, il était étendu sur sa paillasse.

- Alors Rogue, on a réfléchi à son attitude ? Cracha Goyle qui lui parlait pour la troisième fois en deux semaines.

- Oui, bien évidemment, répondit le Maître des Potions d'une voix glacée. Mais mes conclusions ne vous concernent pas Goyle.

- Quel courage ! Siffla le concerné. C'est facile quand on n'a pas le Seigneur devant soi. N'est pas Rogue ?

- _Si je pouvais te faire crever de ma propre main, tu es plus immonde que ton fils_. Se dit Rogue violemment.

Il suivit son geôlier après avoir à peine grignoté son croûton de pain et bu son gobelet d'eau. Il appréhendait ce que, cette fois ci, le seigneur des ténèbres lui demanderait. La dernière fois il avait dû tuer un enfant devant les partisans du Lord.

Il s'avança dans la pièce éclairée seulement par le feu qui crépitait. Malgré le lever du jour, les volets toujours fermé de la pièce, comme du reste de la maison, assombrissaient la pièce jusqu'à l'obscurcir presque totalement.

- Approche Rogue, viens plus près. Cette petite remise en question a-t-elle été bénéfique ? Lui demanda une voix glacée et sifflante.

- Oui, maître. J'ai réfléchi à mon attitude. Dit Rogue Je serai plus attentif.

- Bien, la leçon a porté ses fruits. Dit Voldemort. Je vais quand même m'assurer que tu ne l'oublies pas. « Doloris ».

Rogue tomba à terre. Le visage sur les genoux et les mains posées sur le sol gelé. Il ne gémit pas.

- _Plus fort que la douleur, je dois être plus fort que la …_ Ce dit il. Argh ! Hurla t il

- _Je dois fermer mon esprit, il ne doit pas savoir. Je sais qu'il peut tout savoir. _Il se violenta pour ne pas penser à sa mission, à ce que Dumbledore lui avait demandé.

Pourquoi il ne disait pas pourquoi il voulait le voir ? Pourquoi ? Rogue vida son esprit de toutes pensées. Ne laissant que les souvenirs de sa période sombre émerger pour guider l'avidité du Seigneur noir qu'il sentait fouiller dans sa mémoire.

Brusquement, il pensa à ses cours et à ses élèves. Naturellement ses pensées se tournèrent vers Potter qu'il maltraitait pendant ces heures. La douleur passa mais il resta à genoux sur le sol, essoufflé.

- Rogue, reprit la voix sifflante. Tu vas accomplir un petit travail pour moi. Prend le temps qu'il te faut. Je veux que tu m'amènes Potter et le fils Malfoy. J'ai des projets pour eux.

- Maître, non ! Osa dire Lucius. Pourquoi ?

- « Doloris » Siffla simplement Voldemort. Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis Malfoy. Et je suis le seul à décider de ce que je fais de mes recrues.

- Maître, dit Lucius dans un souffle. Il n'est pas prêt. Il est trop jeune.

Lucius défendait son fils. Il ne voulait pas le voir mourir alors que ce n'était pas encore l'heure de rejoindre son camp. Il ne voulait pas que Draco meure par manque de connaissance ou d'entraînement. Jamais il n'entendrait son nom raillé au sein des serviteurs de Celui-dont-on-ne-peut-prononcer-le-nom.

Caché par ses cheveux et son visage tourné vers le sol, Rogue jubilait. Le fidèle serviteur était pris en faute et châtié comme un enfant gâté enfin justement puni. Au moins, il partirait avec un excellent souvenir cette fois.

- Je disais donc, avant que l'on m'interrompe futilement, que tu vas me ramener Potter et le fils de Malfoy. Hum, « Doloris », j'oubliais ajouta Voldemort d'un ton dégagé, ramène moi des informations sur ce vieux fou de Dumbledore. Il doit avoir un point faible. Je veux le découvrir.

- Oui, maître murmura Rogue surpris par le sort inutile et surtout inattendu.

Puis, quand il réussit à reprendre ses esprits, il transplana vers Pré au Lard.

Il ne s'attendit pas à trouver une garde d'accueil à son arrivée. Bulstrode, Crabbe, Malfoy et trois autres nouveaux l'attendaient devant les Trois balais. Rogue recula devant l'air plus menaçant encore qu'à l'habitude qu'arboraient les six Mangemorts.

Rien n'avait préparé Severus à cet accueil. Il sortit sa baguette.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? Dit il froidement.

- Nous avons été chargés par le maître de te donner un petit cadeau. Répondit Malfoy sereinement. Le maître veut s'assurer de ta fidélité.

-  Il n'en a pas besoin, il sait que je suis fidèle à sa cause. Répondit Rogue tout aussi froidement qu'avant.

Cependant, le maître des potions recula jusqu'à ce que la terrasse des Trois Balais l'arrête. C'était précisément ce qu'il avait redouté pendant ces semaines d'enfermement, un nouvel et imparable moyen de s'assurer la fidélité de ses partisans. Bulstrode sortit sa baguette et tout s'enchaîna très vite.

Un des nouveaux dont le nom devait être Smith à son souvenir, lança à Rogue un sort d'entrave. Lavinia Souston, qu'il avait tout d'abord prise pour un homme, déboutonna sa robe et arracha les vêtements qu'il portait dessous. Goyle le releva et prit ses bras pour le maintenir fermement si le besoin de se débattre venait à se faire sentir. Le capuchon du dernier Mangemort l'empêchait de voir un visage au sourire cynique qui jubilait de briser la baguette de son ancien professeur.

Lucius sortit de sa poche une petite boîte d'argent ciselé. Il en sortit un minuscule orbe d'obsidienne à la rondeur parfaite et aux veines d'un rouge étincelant. Il la posa sur sa paume levée vers le ciel. 

Bulstrode leva le sort d'entrave. Souston grava sur la  poitrine de Rogue, au dessus du cœur, une fleur de lotus de la taille  d'un dessous de verre mais Rogue ne laissa rien paraître de la douleur qu'il pouvait ressentir.

D'un geste nonchalant, Malfoy essuya les quelques gouttes du sang du maître des potions qui lui entachaient le visage. Il lui sourit de ce sourire carnassier que montrent les prédateurs avant de tuer leur proie.

- Rogue, Rogue, Rogue, dit il comme à un enfant pris en faute. Ne vas-tu donc pas crier un peu ?

- Jamais je ne te ferais ce plaisir, Malfoy. Lui cracha ce dernier.

- Bien, ajouta Souston d'une voix d'outre-tombe, passons donc aux choses sérieuses.

- Wingardium Leviosa, annonça simplement Malfoy.

L'orbe d'orichalque s'envola vers la fleur de sang et s'y posa délicatement. De fins tentacules d'ombre s'étirèrent de l'objet et plongèrent directement vers le cœur du directeur des Serpentard. Puis la pierre suivit de quelques secondes seulement les tentacules de ténèbres. Rogue retint un hurlement de douleur et Smith scella l'homme à l'objet d'un sort silencieux.

- Je dois repartir, dit Malfoy en tournant les talons. Hum, j'oubliais Severus, le petit cadeau du Maître est un sceau particulier. Il est là afin de lui assurer ton entière fidélité. Sois sûr de mourir si tu le retires, si bien évidement, il t'en prenait l'envie. Mais puisque tu es fidèle, porter cet objet ne te posera aucun problème. N'est ce pas, Severus ?! 

Rogue frissonna un instant très bref. Quelqu'un près du Seigneur des ténèbres se doutait il de quelque chose ? Le seigneur lui-même savait-il ? Les autres Mangemorts avaient ils été marqués de la même manière ?

Pendant un quart d'heure, les partisans de Voldemort « jouèrent » avec lui. Puis lassés des invectives et des provocations envers Rogue pour lesquelles ils n'étaient récompensés d'aucun cri, ils quittèrent la terrasse des Trois Balais dès qu'il s'écroula au sol sans connaissance.

Il était à peine quatorze heures quand le hurlement d'effroi de Rosmerta fit sortir les habitants et les boutiquiers des bâtisses du village. Deux Aurors, sortis à Pré-au-lard pour le professeur Krismann se précipitèrent. Ils firent apparaître un brancard sur lequel ils déposèrent le professeur de potions. Ils assurèrent à Rosmerta que tout irait bien et qu'il serait emmené à Poudlard dans l'instant.

Pendant ce temps, au collège, les élèves fébriles attendaient les résultats des sélections des cinq équipes concourrant au championnat européen de Quidditch junior.  Viktor et Olivier annoncèrent les résultats des quatre équipes étrangères. Puis ce fut le tour des élèves de Poudlard. Viktor prit la parole :

- pour l'équipe première du Collège de Poudlard sont sélectionnés :

- Flint, Serpentard gardien

- Astings, Pouffsoufle et Grant, Serdaigle batteurs

- Spinet et Bell, Gryffondor et Chang Serdaigle poursuiveuses

- Po…

Un aigle royal entra brusquement en criant et rasa l'assemblée pour se poser sur le bras de Fionna Krismann. Elle le regarda un seconde ou deux puis se raidit. Elle se leva brusquement en lâchant vivement :

- Oh non ! Sev'

Elle ouvrit les grandes portes et s'arrêta devant un brancard emmené par Lurdin et Brahms, les deux Aurors censé lui rapporter quelques ingrédients. Malgré l'injonction de Dumbledore qui exhortait Viktor à continuer d'énoncer le nom des élèves sélectionnés, Viktor ne fit rien. Il était aussi étonné par le tableau qui se déroulait devant ses yeux que les  étudiant qui dévoraient l'ensemble des yeux.

Fionna, l'air grave et les yeux brillants de larmes qui ne se montrèrent jamais, examinait l'homme aux cheveux sombres recouvert d'une couverture noire. Il semblait mort ou inconscient.

Elle tendit une main devant Sirius Black qui approchait.

- Ne l'approche pas. Que personne ne l'approche. Dit elle d'une voix autoritaire. Vous deux emmenez le vers ses quartiers et attendez moi. Tout cela est entièrement de votre faute ! Jeta elle à l'adresse du directeur de Poudlard.

Le professeur Mc Gonnagall posa ses mains sur sa bouche pour empêcher un cri choqué d'en sortir. Les élèves rompus à un protocole chargé de respect envers le directeur, retinrent leur souffle dans l'attente d'une remarque de ce dernier.

Pourtant rien ne vint troubler le silence absolu qui venait de tomber sur la grande salle. Sauf l'exclamation tintée de joie de Sirius lorsqu'il découvrit l'identité de l'homme étendu sur le brancard.

- Par Morgane, Sevynounet, que c'est il passé ? Lança t il aux jeunes Aurors.

- Nous, je, enfin nous. Essaya Arthémus Linxle

- Nous l'avons trouvé devant les trois balais, inconscient. Lucille Brawn faisait son rapport. C'est Rosmerta qui l'a trouvé. Nous sortions de…, enfin nous faisions quelques courses commandées se reprit elle  en remarquant soudainement les élèves dans la salle.

- Bien, dit il. Faites ce que vous a demandé le professeur Krismann et revenez faire un rapport complet dans mon bureau.

Les élèves abasourdis par tant d'événements avaient finis par oublier pourquoi ils étaient là.

Dans un raclement de gorge, Olivier finit d'annoncer les résultats des sélections avec les sept remplaçants de l'équipe de Poudlard. 

Finalement Draco avait été sélectionné en attrapeur remplaçant, Dean et Ginny également. Les sélectionnés furent conduits par le professeur Bibine vers le stade de Quidditch spécialement décoré aux couleurs des cinq compétiteurs.

Le stade semblait plus grand encore décoré des couleurs noir et or de Poudlard, bleu ciel et argent de Beaux Bâtons, vert et violet pour Scatellano, rouge et ivoire pour Guiwurtz et enfin vert et or pour Raudad.

Le rappel des règles internationales de Quidditch, l'essayage des nouveaux uniformes et la nomination d'un nouveau capitaine de l'équipe occupèrent l'après midi. Les dissensions qui régnaient entre les différentes maisons de Poudlard, n'aidaient pas le professeur Bibine, entraîneur de son collège.

Il lui fut difficile de faire admettre à chacun des quatorze élèves que les rivalités entre maisons devraient être oubliées et que seul un esprit d'équipe et une unité irréprochables leur permettraient de gagner.

Le premier entraînement serait fixé dans la semaine et tous devraient s'y rendre sans manquement. Les uniformes enfin essayés et le nouveau matériel distribué, les étudiants se dispersèrent enfin deux heures à peine avant celle du dîner.


	12. Chapitre 12

Chapitre 12 : duels de serpents.

- Vas-tu enfin cesser tes enfantillages ? Fionna aurai dû crier. Mais sa voix était comme assourdie.

- Tu ne comprendrais jamais. Dit l'homme d'une voix glacée.

- Certainement, mais te comprendras tu toi-même finalement ? Répondit elle d'une voix triste.

- Déjà élève, ta fierté et ton orgueil t'ont attiré de sérieux ennuis. Ne pourrais tu pas, une fois dans ta vie, accepter de l'aide ?

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Krismann. Jeta l'homme d'un ton glacé

- OK, après tout c'est ta vie à toi seul. C'est ainsi que tu l'as choisie. Dit elle d'un ton de reproche.

- Krismann, ne prend pas ce ton condescendant avec moi, je ne t'ai rien demandé et tu ne me dois rien. Cria t il.

- Sûrement pas ! S'exclama t elle en faisant de grands gestes. Comment pourrait il en être autrement ? Vu que tu n'as jamais été capable d'accepter d'être aidé et que la seule chose que tu saches faire s'est de trahir ceux qui placent leur confiance en toi.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! lui répondit il d'une voix soudainement faible.

Il tenta de se lever. La douleur d'un corps fourbu et blessé se réveilla. Il grimaça et chancela. Il se rattrapa au dossier de son grand fauteuil de cuir noir qu'il avait eu le temps de contourner. Fionna l'aida à se rasseoir. Il dégagea son bras d'un geste brusque.

- Merci, je peux me débrouiller seul. Lâcha t il d'un ton brusque.

- Ca suffit, tu vas me laisser faire ! S'écria t elle en se relevant.

Elle recula d'un pas et glissa sur le tapis. Il la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne s'écroule en arrière. Elle agrippa le devant de la robe de l'homme et le regarda dans les yeux aussi intensément qu'il le faisait.

- Je…, enfin, merci. Dit elle

Se sentant brusquement ridicule, elle se dégagea de l'étreinte en songeant à ce regard brillant. Il était tellement différent de celui qu'il lui avait toujours montré. Elle se dirigea vers la porte.

- Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, ajouta t elle le souffle court.

L'homme avait de nouveau son regard froid et dur.

- Tu me trouveras dans ma chambre. Finit elle déçue.

Elle tourna le bouton de la porte et sortit. Une fois qu'elle eut fermé la sienne. Elle s'y appuya et soupira. Après tout, jamais il n'avait accepté d'aide de personne. Comment aurait il pu en être autrement aujourd'hui. Elle savait que cela aboutirait à un échec mais elle avait espéré peut être que les années l'auraient changé lui comme elle l'avait fait.

Machinalement, elle porta la main à son bras. Il arrivait que la marque aujourd'hui disparue se rappelle à son bon souvenir. Comme en ce moment. Pourtant la marque avait été effacée peut après la mort de sa cousine et de son mari et la chute de Voldemort. Le rituel avait été long et douloureux. Elle avait beaucoup perdu d'elle-même ce jour là.

Elle laissa le fil de ses pensées l'emmener vers ses nouveaux devoirs. Brusquement, une magie puissante et rarement connue se heurta à elle. Il y avait dans cette école un objet magique d'une puissance phénoménale. Elle étendit sa volonté au château dans son ensemble et découvrit la trace d'un orbe d'obéissance.

Elle décida de trouver le détenteur de l'objet et d'avertir le directeur du collège qu'un tel focus magique se trouvait dans son école et qu'il était très dangereux de l'y laisser. Elle força ses perceptions et détermina que s'était Rogue qui possédait l'objet.

- Hawkeye ! Cria t elle dans le vide.

- Hawkeye ! Hurla t elle de nouveau. Nom de dieu, mais où est ce foutu oiseau ?

- Jurer ne ramènera pas ton oiseau, Krismann, dit une voix froide.

Fionna se retourna, elle faisait maintenant face au professeur Rogue. Il avait l'air amusé de la voir se mettre en colère après un oiseau qu'il savait avoir vu chasser quelques deux minutes plus tôt au dessus de la forêt interdite.

- Comment ? Commença elle.

- La porte était ouverte. Dit il simplement. La tension monta d'un cran.

- Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir laissée ouverte. Lui lança t elle d'un ton de reproche.

- Cela signifie donc que tu ne l'avais pas verrouillée. Lâcha t il, une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

- Qu'est ce que tu est venu faire ? Demanda t elle.

- Tu ma dis que si j'avais besoin, tu serais ici. Rappela t il.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu viennes si tôt. Assied toi.

D'un geste de sa baguette, elle déplaça un fauteuil de velours vert qui arriva de derrière un rideau noir tendu d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce. Le fauteuil s'arrêta à côté de l'ancien professeur de potions qui s'y assit.

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? Demanda Fionna quand son interlocuteur fut installé.

Il croisa les jambes d'un geste et joignit le bout de ses doigts en posant les coudes aux endroits prévus.

- J'ai, et je le déplore, un petit souvenir de ma dernière mission. Je souhaiterai que tu me l'enlèves.

- Premièrement, qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je suis compétente pour te l'enlever. Ensuite comment penses tu que je vais m'y prendre si d'aventure je disais savoir le faire ? Répondit elle amusée.

- Je sais que tu ne portes plus ta marque, et je sais aussi que tu es parfaitement compétente pour enlever ce qu'on m'a implanté.

- Et qu'est ce qui te fait croire que j'ai jamais porté une quelconque marque et que je saurais comment s'en défaire, Severus ?

- J'ai vu ton bras tout à l'heure dans mes quartiers. Il était vierge de toute trace.

- Et cela signifie qu'il y en avait une avant ? Severus soit sérieux un instant. Ne me prend pas pour une petite fille. Ce n'est pas la peine de tenter de me tirer les vers du nez si ce dernier n'en abrite aucun. Dit elle d'un ton franchement amusé.

- Je sais parfaitement qui tu es et ce dont tu es capable, Krismann. Ne me prend pas non plus pour un gnome. Tu es la seule que je connaisse et qui soit capable de me retirer ce …, cette chose. Tu as jusqu'à la fin de l'année pour le faire. Dit il d'un ton autoritaire.

- Pardon ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Tu crois que tu vas venir ici me donner des ordres et espérer que je vais les exécuter comme une élève de ta classe ? Change de ton Petit Sévichou, si tu veux qu'on s'entende sur ce qui t'amène dans cette pièce. Cracha t elle.

- Tu es toujours la même. Tu te crois supérieure à tous et tu crois toujours que tu maîtrises tout. Tu n'es pas mieux que moi, Krismann. Tu n'as aucune raison de te croire meilleure.

- OK, dit elle pour calmer la conversation qui s'enflammait dangereusement. Montre moi où il est.

Il ôta sa robe et s'apprêta à retirer le pull-over qu'il portait en dessous. Fionna baissa le regard.

- Nous ne sommes plus des enfants, Krismann. La vue d'un homme sans ses vêtements te gênerait elle ? Lança t il d'un ton provocant.

- Sorts d'ici, Rogue. Rugit elle à cette provocation. N'espère pas mon aide avec des propos pareils.

- Tu as toujours été trop susceptible, Théodora. Dit il lentement.

Fionna s'apprêtait à lui jeter sa robe qu'elle avait ramassée sur le bureau.

- Ne m'appelle pas Théodora. Dit elle en réalisant qu'elle venait de commettre une erreur. Comment as-tu su ?

- Ne me prends pas pour ce que je ne suis pas, dit il simplement. Si tu en as trompé un grand nombre, je n'ai jamais douté de ton identité. Et puis tu avais l'air de savoir de quel genre de marque je parlais vu que tu ne m'a rien demandé à ce sujet.

- Touché, Severus mais ce la n'as plus aucune importance maintenant. Théodora est morte de puis longtemps. Dit la concernée d'une voix lointaine.

- Et pour l'objet, comptes tu m'aider ? Demanda t il doucement, comme pour la ramener à la réalité.

- Oui, montre moi où il est. Dit elle en secouant brièvement tête pour chasser ses pensées.

Le professeur de potion enleva son pull et ce qu'il portait dessous d'un seul geste et découvrit la fleur de l'aube à la vue de son ancienne camarade de maison.

- Oh, seigneur ! Qui t'as fait ça ? demanda t'elle. Le seigneur des ténèbres ?

- Non, il a envoyé des valets de chambre. Dit il d'un ton méprisant.

- Qui a accompli le rituel ? Demanda t elle. C'est important Severus.

- Souston a gravé la fleur, Malfoy a posé l'objet et Smith a bouclé le rituel.

- Oh, Lucius Malfoy ? Demanda t elle surprise.

- Depuis quand est il rompu aux rituels mayas ? Elle se parlait plus qu'elle n'interrogeait son interlocuteur.

- Et quel Malfoy voudrais tu que ce soit ? Lui demanda t il sans comprendre.

- Peut être Mallory ? Lui dit elle d'un air malicieux. Oh si tu savais tout ce qui se passe dans cette école !

Severus effaça la marque de surprise qui c'était imprimée sur son visage d'un geste.

- Mallory ?  Ici ? Mais je croyais que … Dit il. Comment a-t-il fait pour revenir ? 

- Tu n'auras qu'à le lui demander, je ne suis pas ton coursier Severus. Dit elle les sourcils froncés en examinant  la fleur de l'aube.

Ce qu'elle vit ne lui plut pas du tout. L'orbe n'était pas actif mais avait tout de même été activé. Il pouvait prendre le pas sur Rogue à tout moment sur la simple volonté de ceux qui étaient liés à lui. Elle posa sa main sur la marque de Severus et frissonna. 

Elle se souvenait de leur lien secret et  de la douceur de sa peau. Elle se rappelait qu'une fois, juste une, elle avait pu l'approcher de si près que son odeur était à jamais imprimée dans sa mémoire. Elle savait la finesse des muscles de son torse, la douceur de ses courbes un peu trop maigres. Et ses cheveux, bien plus longs qu'aujourd'hui, d'une finesse exceptionnelle même si ils étaient constamment huilés pour pallier à un manque génétique de quelque chose qu'elle n'avait compris que très récemment.

Elle  se souvenait de cet entraînement en sixième année, qui lui avait valu le poste d'attrapeur de l'équipe et qu'elle avait disputé à Rogue. Lui, très peu convaincu de ses qualités avait accepté de s'y rendre pour avoir la paix. Lucius, son ami l'avait littéralement saoulé de paroles pour qu'il accepte. Et quand un Malfoy a décidé d'avoir raison…

Elle se rappelait que ce jour là, elle avait bravé l'interdit qui consistait à ce que les filles se douchent dans leurs salles de bains de maison et non dans le vestiaire encore uniquement dédié aux garçons.

_Flash back_

Elle avait pris une douche si longue qu'elle était sortie froissée, la peau gondolée au bout des doigts. Elle savait être seule, le silence des vestiaires lui renvoyait l'écho des ses pas clapotants d'eau. 

Usant de la seule serviette qu'elle possédait à ce moment, elle avait frotté ses cheveux très courts à l'époque en affichant un corps nu très esthétique bien qu'athlétique. On ne pouvait cependant pas douter de sa féminité, même de dos. Dos qu'elle montrait à cet instant précis à deux jeunes garçons vêtus pour l'un d'un uniforme de sa maison et pour l'autre d'une simple serviette. 

Si elle ignorait leur présence, eux savaient parfaitement qu'elle était là malgré l'interdit. Le garçon en uniforme  la regardait, appuyé au cadre de la porte qu'elle avait laissée entrouverte. D'un œil connaisseur il appréciait la vue qui s'offrait à lui à cet instant.

L'autre sortait de sa douche les cheveux encore gras de l'huile qu'il finissait de passer sur ses cheveux longs. Fionna se retourna la serviette sur les cheveux et lui masquant la vue, et chercha à tâtons ses sous vêtements pour les enfiler.

- C'est ça que tu cherches Krismann ? Lui demanda le garçon en uniforme. Elle sursauta et la serviette glissa de sa tête. Elle la rattrapa d'un geste vif et ceintura sa taille fine avec.

- Donnes moi ça Malfoy, cracha t elle avant d'apercevoir son ami du coin de l'œil. Elle rougit légèrement.

- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? Dans dix minutes le concierge va passer et te trouvera ici, en pleine violation du règlement. Adieu ta place dans l'équipe et Severus aura la place qui lui revient de droit.

- Et depuis quand t'occupes tu du destin des autres ? Répondit elle les ponts sur les hanches.

- Depuis que grâce à cette vue si agréable vous allons par un baiser sceller les nôtres. Répondit il coquin.

- Sûrement pas ! Voudrais tu bien me rendre ces sous vêtement ou je serait obligée de reparler de tout ça à mon parrain. Je doute qu'il accepte un tel malandrin comme gendre après cela. Dit elle effrontément.

-  Laisse la Lucius, intervint  Severus. Elle n'a aucun intérêt pour toi. 

Fionna fusilla le nouvel interlocuteur du regard. Mais Dieu qu'il était beau à cet instant.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide Rogue, siffla t elle. Je sais me débrouiller toute seule.

- Comme tu voudras Krismann, mais il a raison, le concierge ne va pas tarder. Dit Rogue qui se dirigea vers son casier.

- Lucius, donne moi ces sous vêtements ou je … tenta t elle avant d'être coupée.

- Tu vas quoi, Krismann, tu n'as même pas ta baguette. Se moqua Malfoy.

- Tu l'auras voulu, Malfoy dit t elle. Elle se jeta sur lui sans plus de cérémonie et à une rapidité vertigineuse, lui fit une clé de bras lorsqu'il tenta de la repousser.

- Lâche moi Krismann, dit Lucius, le visage plaqué contre le cadre la porte contre laquelle il était appuyé deux secondes plus tôt.

- Si tu me donnes mes sous vêtements, Malfoy. Elle susurra son nom avec un érotisme outrageux.

Surpris, il ouvrit les yeux grand et lâcha le petit ensemble de soie et dentelle vertes qu'il tenait froissé dans la main. Elle le lâcha et laissa sa main tomber en berceau pour recueillir les pièces de tissu auquel elle tenait tant.

Toujours devant lui, elle dénoua sa serviette et enfila ses vêtements en le regardant droit dans les yeux l'air fortement suggestif. Elle descendit les yeux vers la partie la plus masculine du jeune homme et ri de bon cœur en voyant dans quel état son petit manège l'avait mis.

Rageur, il sortit de la pièce et jetant un regard noir à Fionna qui riait triomphante.

- Tu joues un jeu très dangereux Fionna, lui dit son camarade qu'elle avait oublié.

- Je… tu as tout vu ? lui demanda Fionna affolée.

- Je n'en ai pas perdu une miette lui répondit il furieux. Tu crois qu'avec ton manège tu vas avoir la paix maintenant ? Sais tu jusqu'où il est capable d'aller pour se venger ?

- Tu crois que j'ai été trop loin ? demanda t elle d'une voix de petite fille, un sourire mutin vissé sur les lèvres.

- Krismann, tu es impossible. Rugit il.

- Severus, tu es dur. Je te croyais mon ami. Dit elle d'un ton beaucoup plus sérieux.

- Je le suis Krismann, je le suis. Mais je suis aussi le sien, et je ne veux pas avoir à compter les points entre vous. Est-ce clair ? Lui dit il en lui soulevant le menton.

- Oui, dit elle dans un souffle.  Severus, merci d'être un si bon ami.

_Fin du flash back_

Elle avait ensuite tressé ses longs cheveux bruns et refait son nœud de cravate invariablement de travers. Oui, elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Puis il y avait eu cette histoire avec Cécilia en fin de septième année. Et tout son univers de confiance s'était brisé. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle avait décidé de rejoindre les serviteurs du Seigneur Noir.

Elle secoua la tête au souvenir de cet événement et se concentra de nouveau sur la pierre. Elle la vit, logée au cœur de son ami, ses tentacules de ténèbres enserrant le cœur de son ami. Déjà, il semblait avoir de moins en moins de place pour battre.

Le filet de ténèbres se resserrait irrémédiablement. Bientôt, Severus sentirait son cœur s'affoler. Il était urgent d'agir. Heureusement, le lien entre le jeteur du sort et le focus était inactif. Il ne pouvait encore exercer aucun pouvoir sur l'objet. Mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Puis lui vient en tête l'horreur d'une triste réalité.

 Tom Jedusor n'était pas le seul à contrôler cet orbe. Le rituel avait aussi inclut Lucius. Rogue était perdu. Malfoy devait savoir que la position de Severus n'était pas aussi loyale qu'elle l'aurait dû.

- Severus, tu as beaucoup de chance que cet orbe ne soit pas activé. Dit elle d'un air grave. Rhabille toi.

- Et pourquoi cela ? Répondit il sans montrer son inquiétude.

- Parce que cet orbe enserre déjà ton cœur dans un filet, idiot ! De quoi te souviens tu des cours de septième année ? Siffla t elle.

- As-tu perdu beaucoup de sang ? Demanda t elle en tentant de se calmer.

- Non, très peu en réalité. Est-ce important ? Demanda t il.

- Severus, nous parlons de magie rituelle Maya, évidement que le sang est important ! Cracha t elle.

- Orichalque ou obsidienne. Orichalque je crois. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'apprécier réellement la beauté de l'objet figure-toi. Visiblement, la tension montait.

- Combien de temps ? Demanda t il impatient d'en finir.

- Je ne sais rien. Je vais faire le plus vite possible, sois en assuré. Nous avons peu de temps, pas plus de trois semaines à mon avis. Dit elle gravement. Il nous faudra faire vite. Jusqu'où est tu capable d'aller pour enlever ça de ton corps ?

- Où veux tu en venir ? Lui demanda t il inquiet.

- Le rituel pourrait te tuer, Severus. Dit Fionna d'un ton qui ne laissait pas de place au doute.

- Je le sais ! Lâcha il. D'un autre côté cet objet me tuera aussi. Fais comme tu penses devoir agir. Peut m'importe les conséquences. A qui manquerai-je, de toutes façons ? Ajouta t il doucement, pour lui-même.

- _A moi, idiot, à moi._ Pensa Fionna. 

- Tu peux rentrer dans tes quartiers, je viendrais t'y chercher. Ne parle à personne et ne sors pas tant que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de quoi et comment concernant l'activation de  cet objet, est ce clair ? Dis Fionna. 

- Je ne plaisante pas Rogue, siffla t elle devant l'air exaspéré de son collègue.

Rogue posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte  et l'ouvrit en haussant les épaules.

- Severus ? 

- Quoi encore ? Rugit il.

- Finalement, peut être vaut il mieux que tu restes ici. Même un certain parchemin ne peut révéler ta présence dans ma chambre. Et je crois savoir que son propriétaire aimerait que tu répondes à quelques questions. Son comportement est, en ce moment, un peu étrange.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi Potter chercherai à me parler. Dit Rogue d'un ton glacé.

- Qui a dit qu'il s'agissait de Potter ? Dit Fionna l'ai malicieux.

- Mes appartements sont à ta disposition, tu peut disposer de tout ce qui s'y trouve. Si tu veux te reposer, mon lit est disponible. Fais comme chez toi, ajouta elle d'un ton plus sérieux.

D'un coup de baguette elle montra le lourd rideau noir qui séparait la pièce en deux. Elle ouvrit ce qu'il avait en premier lieu prit pour une simple commode et découvrit une impressionnante collection d'alcools sorciers et moldus.

- Rogue, dit elle en sortant, quoiqu'il se passe, ne quitte pas cette chambre avant mon retour ; sous aucun prétexte.

La porte se referma sur la sorcière, laissant Severus Rogue seul. Il n'avait pas revu Fionna depuis sa septième année. Si on exclu la période où elle avait dit s'appeler Théodora Lansay.

Il fit le tour de la petite chambre de son ancienne amie. Il détestait devoir s'en remettre à elle. Elle était si impulsive et si violente parfois. Il remarqua une pièce dépourvue de toute féminité. Il s'approcha de la commode à liqueurs. 

- Cognac, Fine de bordeaux, Liqueur de rose, Saké, liqueur de citrouille au poivre vert, Absinthe, et bien voilà de quoi s'oublier régulièrement.

Il se servit un petit verre de Saké et, son cristal à la main, décida de s'asseoir au bureau de Fionna. Il parcouru le meuble des yeux en savourant un Saké plutôt exceptionnel. Il était aussi impersonnel que la chambre. Seul un petit cadre d'argent ciselé, contenant deux photographies apparemment moldues le personnalisait. Sur les photos, deux bébés l'un blond et l'autre brun, qui ne devaient pas avoir un mois.

Des parchemins couvraient le cuir vert du plateau. Il avait pensé à des copies mais les dates inscrites au coin supérieur droit lui firent comprendre qu'il s'agissait plus d'un journal. Il ignorait que Fionna tenait un journal pendant ses années de collège. Les dates étaient classées par ordre contraire à la chronologie. Apparemment, son journal était encore d'actualité. Un parchemin datant de la veille y figurait.

Il chercha un parchemin vierge et une plume, rassembla tous les écrits de Fionna en un tas désordonné  et commença à écrire. Le tas de feuille glissa vers le sol alors qu'il en était à sa première phrase. Il se baissa pour les ramasser quand une date lui sauta aux yeux. Fébrilement, il attrapa le parchemin et le lut en tremblant : 7 juin 19**.

L'année de ses 17 ans, le jour où la vie de Fionna avait basculé dans l'ombre.

**************************************

Mille excuses : Vous voudrez bien noter que dans le chapitre 11, c'est d'un orbe d'orichalque donc il s'agit et non d'obsidienne comme je l'ai écrit. Notez aussi que de toutes façons la différence n'est pas bien grande mais quand même ! Je voulais que ce soit clair. Cela dit, cela pourrait bien être très important plus tard. 

NDLA : j'ai toujours adoré les sacrifices ! Niark, niark, niark !

Bien, cette rectification faite je vais passer aux réponses à vos reviews :

To Blaise : eh bien j'ai pensé que te prévenir était la moindre des choses. Cela dit j'aimerai bien des commentaires plus curieux aussi. Lol

To Cédric Potter : merci pour tes encouragements.

Salut à tous et au prochain chapitre !!!!!


	13. Chapitre 13

Chapitre 13 : Anciennes cicatrices

*************************************************

Brusquement, Severus plongea dans le parchemin.

--------------------------------------

6 juin 19**

C'était un samedi chaud et ensoleillé. Le match avait été très disputé comme à l'habitude et les Gryffondor avaient battu les Serpentard de seulement dix points. L'affrontement des deux attrapeurs avait été violent mais sans blessures. Potter avait gagné, évidement. Il avait saisi le vif quasiment sur l'épaule de son adversaire qui avait tout d'abord cru à une tentative de désarçonnement. Ce qui avait bien failli arriver. Finalement, Potter avait atterri avec la petite balle d'or serrée dans la main et la maison Gryffondor avait envahi le terrain. Chaque étudiant souhaitait congratuler son attrapeur pour leur avoir encore fait gagner la coupe.

Les Serpentard partirent déçus et lorsqu'elle passa devant Potter ce dernier, fier de lui, lui envoya un clin d'œil qui eu pour effet d'augmenter sa rage d'autant que l'air de Potter était radieux. Quand elle rentra dans son vestiaire, elle jeta son balai à travers la pièce qui passa très près des oreilles de son capitaine.

- Si nous avons perdu, c'est entièrement de ta faute. Lui cracha t il. Il est inutile de te venger sur moi.

- Flint, tu es un balourd stupide et ingrat qui plus est ! Si tu croyais mieux faire, il ne fallait pas te gêner et prendre ma place. Siffla la jeune Serpentard.

Ensuite, les mains tremblantes, elle essaya de se déshabiller. Mais ses mains tremblaient trop, s'était peine perdue. Elle arriva à peine à sortir ses protections et sa robe de Quidditch au bout de dix minutes. Ensuite elle se tempéra suffisamment pour délacer ses bottes et ôter ses vêtements trempés de sueur. Elle regarda ses bottes, ses lacets étaient usés, elle les retira.

Les lacets en main, elle les tendit de ses dix doigts et les regarda avec une lueur de folie dans les yeux. Peut être que ces lacets lui permettraient d'étrangler Potter lentement, en le regardant paniquer et se vider de ses forces et de sa vie. 

Elle haïssait Potter, mais lui ne se méfiait pas. Il ne savait qu'elle pouvait être dangereuse. A vrai dire, il l'ignorait et s'en moquai sûrement, tant il était persuadé d'être le meilleur. Rageuse, elle jeta ses lacets en se demandant comment les filles, même de sa maison, pouvaient se pâmer à ce point face à lui. Il était quelconque, en plus d'être idiot.

Elle passa de longues minutes sous la douche brûlante, enfin accessible aux filles. Elle revêtit son uniforme de classe sans mettre le pull-over et retroussa ses manches, dieu qu'il faisait chaud. Elle fut éblouie par le soleil éclatant qui illuminait tant ses yeux que son bronzage doré.

Paf ! 

- Hey, regarde un peu où tu vas ! Dit elle les jambes un peu trop découvertes par sa chute.

Elle était assise sur ses fesses et remettait sa jupe en place en espérant que l'humiliation de la chute ne soit pas offerte au regard de Potter. 

- Ce serait le bouquet, grommela t elle pour elle-même.

Son camarade de maison, ainsi interpellé, se figea. Colère, se serait difficile de lui demander quelque chose.

- Je te cherchais, commença t il prudemment en tendant la main.

- Et bien tu m'as trouvée, lâcha t elle en prenant la main qu'on lui tendait. Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

Ce soleil dans les yeux, ces regards accusateurs attribuant la perte de la coupe à sa seule responsabilité, tout ça avait amplifié sa rage qui augmentait déjà tandis que la fin de l'année approchait. Brusquement, elle leva la tête et dégagea ses cheveux de son visage qui avait extraordinairement poussé pendant deux ans. Elle le reconnu. L'air devint difficilement respirable et le soleil semblait cogner plus fort.

- Je voulais savoir si tu pourrais me consacrer un peu de temps ce soir. Dit il doucement, pour ne pas ajouter à son agressivité. J'ai toujours un peu de mal avec les magies ancestrales et je ne comprends rien à la sorcellerie égyptienne.

- Heu, oui. Je veux bien. _(Un prétexte un peu foireux pour me retrouver, c'est sûr, il est largement meilleur que moi en magie rituelle)_ Mais pourquoi attendre ce soir alors qu'il reste trois heures avant le dîner ? Autant s'y mettre tout de suite, je vais poser mes affaires et je prends mon sac. On se retrouve à la bibliothèque dans dix minutes, ça te va ? 

- Oui, merci. Je t'attends là-bas. Répondit il le visage illuminé.

Il repartit d'un pas rapide vers le château.

-----------------------------------------------------

Il se souvenait parfaitement bien de ce qui s'était passé en suite.

-----------------------------------------------------

Elle resta interdite et figée, heureuse, sur le terrain de Quidditch, pendant au moins cinq minutes.

Elle était si surprise ! Elle pensait que jamais il ne lui demanderait. Elle retourna au château le pas léger et le sourire aux lèvres. Dans le grand hall, sa cape frôla un petit morceau de parchemin déchiré qu'elle ne remarqua pas.

Elle posa ses affaires dans sa chambre et attrapa son sac de cours au vol et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque en grimpa les escalier quatre à quatre. Brusquement, elle se figea. Elle entendait sa voix.

Ca ne pouvait pas être lui, il devait être à la bibliothèque à l'attendre. Pourtant, c'était bien sa voix près des toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. Elle se logea dans une cachette près du mur d'où elle pouvait voir sans être vue. Il fallait qu'elle vérifie.

- Je croyais que tu appréciais Krismann ? La fille avait aussi une voix connue.

- Krismann est une petite idiote qui ne m'intéresse que pour ses connaissances. Dit il d'une voix étrangement rauque et sensuelle.

- Alors, on se retrouve à quelle heure ? Ajouta Cecilia Mc Enley.

Elle n'entendit pas la suite du dialogue. La rancœur enserra son cerveau. La garce ! Fionna serra les points de rage. Comment celle qui osait se dire sa meilleure amie pouvait être là, à minauder avec son unique amour.

Bien sûr ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Severus n'était pas facile à aborder et ils étaient amis depuis si longtemps. C'était difficile d'avouer son affection quand on a grandi ensemble. Mais elle le lui avait volé. Soufflé, là, juste sous son nez.

Le bruit humide d'un baiser passionné parvint à ses oreilles. Elle se risqua à sortir de sa cachette pour regarder. Le spectacle brisa son cœur ainsi que ses espoirs. Severus les deux mains appuyées contre le mur échangeait un baiser langoureux avec elle, l'autre, pendant que cette dernière fondait littéralement de plaisir.

Elle retint les sanglots et le cri de désespoir qui montât de sa gorge en plaquant ses mains devant sa bouche et partit en courant retrouver la sécurité et la tranquillité de son lit. Elle aurait sa vengeance. Ce soir, elle se vengerai de ces deux soi-disant amis qui l'avaient trahie et trompée.

Elle rédigea une lettre rapide de quatre mots. « Je suis à vous. ». Elle sortit son hibou de sa cage et lui dit en attachant la lettre :

- Va, retrouve Tom Jedusor et donne lui ma lettre. Et reviens vite ! 

-----------------------------------------------

Alors c'était donc ça ! C'était Potter qui était responsable de l'enrôlement de la cousine de Lily au sein des Mangemorts. Il secoua la tête, pour reprendre ses esprits. Il n'aimait pas du tout vivre les souvenirs ainsi. C'était très perturbant.

D'autant qu'il avait été Fionna tout le long de sa « lecture » et donc qu'il avait ressenti ses sentiments comme si c'étaient les seins propres. C'était plus dur de se rappeler maintenant qu'il était hanté par le ressentiment de son amie. 

Il se souvenait très bien ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite. Le dîner avait été froid. Distant. Elle ne les avait pas regardé et n'avait jamais su ce qui s'était vraiment passé. Ensuite elle s'était levée et les avait attendus. Ils étaient sortis l'un après l'autre, Cécilia lui courait après et lui, mortifié, n'osait la regarder ou lui parler.

Brusquement, des liens les avaient attachés ensemble et Fionna avait transplané près du saule cogneur. Elle les avait attachés à l'arbre. C'étaient les hurlements d'horreur et de souffrance de Cécilia qui avaient alerté les professeurs et le directeur. 

Malgré cela seule Lily aurait pu la calmer. Elle avait même cloué à terre le professeur Mc Gonnagall d'un « Doloris » dans lequel elle avait mit toute sa rage. Enfin, elle s'était enfuie et avait quitté le collège avant même la remise des diplômes.

Officiellement, ses parents avaient été tués dans un accident de bateau et l'agression envers ses meilleurs amis avait été une réaction exagérée conséquente à la nouvelle. Mais Severus savait ce qui était responsable de cette mémorable soirée. 

****************************************

Lorsque Fionna entra dans sa chambre, Severus dormait dans un fauteuil, un parchemin à ses pieds. Il semblait serein.

- Depuis combien de temps n'as tu pas vraiment dormi, Severus ? Dit elle en le couvrant d'une couverture.

Elle écarta les mèches de cheveux qui barraient le front de son ami. Elle l'avait toujours trouvé touchant, charmant, séduisant. Pas vraiment beau mais séduisant, oui. S'il n'y avait pas eu ce maudit jour. Finalement peut être est-ce mieux ainsi, elle était libre et son amour serait à jamais pur. Sans taches, tout comme elle.

Elle déposa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres. Profitant de son sommeil pour oser ce que jamais elle ne lui demanderait éveillé. Elle ferma les yeux pour mieux profiter de ce geste. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, Severus la regardait.

- Je… Pardon, je n'aurais jamais dû. Souffla t elle en reculant.

Elle devait s'éloigner de lui, de ses colères autrefois quasi légendaires. Elle se retourna pour s'écarter. Il la saisit vivement par a main.

- Pourquoi ? Cracha t il. Pourquoi un baiser. Pourquoi maintenant ?

- Parce que… Parce que tu ne me l'aurais jamais donné. Parce que tu n'as pas pardonné ce que ma jalousie m'a fait faire en septième année à ta petite amie et à toi !!! Dit elle d'un ton désespéré.

Le rictus de colère que Rogue afficha la fit reculer de frayeur. Il sortit vivement sa baguette.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois Krismann, tu ne sais de quoi tu parles.

Il pointa sa baguette vers Fionna. Elle respira un grand coup. S'attendant à une punition digne du « Doloris » que Mc Gonnagall avait subi des années plus tôt. Elle trouvait cela justifié, normal. Après tout son aveuglement avait fait souffrir celui qu'elle aimait plus que tout.

_« Legilimens »_

Le sort la frappa sans qu'elle ne se défende.

----------------------------------------------------

6 juin 19**

Severus rentrait au château satisfait de son entrevue. Dans quelques minutes il serait avec elle. Il était radieux. Il laissa tomber une feuille de parchemin. Il se retourna pour le ramasser. Un pied était posé dessus. Il tira et déchira un coin du papier. Il se leva. Evidement, comment pouvait il en être autrement !

- Alors, Servilus, on se promène ? La vois glacée et moqueuse de Potter. 

- Allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis et laissez moi tranquille. Je ne vous ai rien demandé. Cracha t il tentant de ne pas se mettre en colère.

- Trop facile, si tu veux mon avis. Ce ne serait pas aussi amusant ! riposta Black.

- Alors, si j'ai bien compris, on va retrouver sa petite amie ? Lança Pettigrow.

- Fichez nous la paix. Cria Rogue en se demandant comment ils savaient.

Il sorti sa baguette trop tard.

_« Expelliarmus »_

Désarmé et sonné, Rogue atterri sur l'escalier quelques mètres plus loin. Groggy, il tenta de se relever trop tard. Black et Lupin le maintenaient déjà fermement. Potter arracha quelques cheveux et les tendit à Pettigrow qui les posa dans un verre qu'il couvrit d'un mouchoir. Il avait la baguette de Rogue à la main.

Remus et Sirius le traînèrent jusqu'à un chaudron bouillonnant qui trônait dans la salle de bain des préfets. Une odeur âcre l'accueillit. Remus prit une louche de la potion et la versa dans le verre que tenait Pettigrow.

- Polynectar, constata le jeune Serpentard.

- On sait déjà tous que tu auras tes ASPICs, Rogue, se moquait Pettigrow, c'est pas la peine d'étaler ta science ! 

Ils partirent d'un rire gras. Potter avala la potion et remplit une flasque du reste du verre.

- Si d'aventure elle était en retard. Dit il en adressant un clin d'oeil à Severus.

- Bien, révisons notre plan d'attaque, dit Potter pendant qu'il enfilait une tenue aux couleurs des Serpentard.

- Queudver, tu te placeras devant la gargouille aux ailes brisées, tu feras le guet. Prends ma cape, dit il en la lançant.

- Lunard et Patmol, vous vous cacherez dans l'alcôve de l'armure du XII siècle. Celle à la hallebarde.

- Moi, je serai devant les toilettes des filles avec Cécilia Mc Enley. Quand à toi, cher Servilus, tu vas venir assister au spectacle. Et tu seras aux premières loges.

- Vous êtes immondes, dit Severus. Vous allez trop loin cette fois. Vous payerez très cher cette mesquinerie.

- ARHG ! J'ai peur, arrête. Dit Potter amusé.

- Allez tous en place, elle va arriver dans deux minutes.

La suite avait eu l'allure d'un mauvais film. Severus assistait impuissant au moment ou Potter embrassait Cécilia sous son apparence. Il avait vu la réaction de Fionna qui s'était sentie trahie, flouée.

Il avait vu sa colère s'afficher sur son visage et n'avait rien pou faire ou dire caché dans cette maudite alcôve il n'avait pas pu bouger ou parler. Lupin et Black le tenait trop fermement et lui avaient jeté un sort de silence, pour éviter qu'il parle. Quand elle fut repartie, ils levèrent le sort et le laissèrent sur place meurtri et désespéré.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Fionna tomba à terre, les larmes lui ruisselaient des yeux. Elle haletait, ne trouvant pas ses mots devant le souvenir de son ami. Vingt ans passés dans le silence. 

Elle aurait dû se méfier de Potter. Mais Lily lui avait assuré qu'elle ne subirait jamais les mauvais tours des Maraudeurs. Elle avait toujours eu confiance en sa cousine. Peut être était ce pour cela que James avait fini par accepter qu'elle devienne la marraine de Harry. Maintenant qu'il était mort, qu'est ce que ça changeait ?

Elle se leva, nauséeuse et moralement brisée par ces vingt années perdues et l'erreur de son allégeance envers Voldemort. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi la vie s'acharnait tant à vouloir la briser ? Il fallait absolument qu'elle s'excuse auprès de lui. Qu'elle lui dise que tout cela n'était qu'un malentendu. Accepterait il de lui pardonner, alors qu'elle connaissait la haine aveugle qu'il vouait à un mort pour avoir osé les mêmes tourments ?

- Severus, je… Tenta t elle en s'avançant vers lui. Je suis désolée. Je ne peux pas réparer le passé mais, s'il plaît aux dieux, peut être me pardonneras tu ?

Elle sanglotait. C'était si dur mais en même temps si pathétique. Pleurer sur un passé qui avait fait d'elle une femme forte et grande. Un des meilleur théoricien magique au monde. Le chercheur le plus obstiné du monde magique.

_Fionna, ressaisit toi nom de dieu !_ Se morigénât elle. _Une prêtresse comme toi, se laisser submerger par ses émotions. C'est vraiment n'importe quoi. Tu vieillis ma fille !_

- J'ai rien à pardonner Krismann, dit Severus d'une voix froide. Ceux qui auraient du s'excuser ne le feront jamais ou ne peuvent plus le faire de toutes façons ça change quoi, tu peux me le dire ?

- Tu crois qu'on aurait eu un avenir nous deux, nous n'étions que des enfants, des mômes stupides et insouciants.

- Relève toi et sèche ces larmes, tu es pathétique. Dit il plus froidement encore.

- Severus, je…

La porte retentit de trois coups secs. Severus rentra sa baguette et Fionna essuya ses larmes avec ses dentelles immaculées. Elle reprit contenance et se promit de ne plus se laisser aller si facilement à des sentiments tels que ceux-là. Ils étaient trop dangereux et l'écartaient de sa mission.

- Entrez, dit elle durement.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy. Visiblement, ils ne comprenaient pas se qu'ils faisaient là et pourquoi l'autre s'y trouvait aussi.

- Potter et Malfoy ! Cracha le professeur de potions. C'est le bouquet ! Sincèrement Krismann, tu avais vraiment décidé de me pourrir la soirée c'est ça ?

- Severus, tu vas commencer par t'asseoir et te taire, répondit elle d'un ton sec. Ensuite, ces deux garçons sont ici parce qu'ils sont ton dernier espoir de vivre. Tu avais dit être prêt à faire tout ce qu'il faudrait. Ils sont ta dernière chance. Toujours partant ou as-tu trop peur pour poursuivre ta quête ?

- Professeur, se risqua Harry, peut être devrions nous revenir plus tard.

- Non ! Dit elle vivement. Vous allez rester ici et m'écouter attentivement. Ensuite vous devrez prendre une décision. Cette décision sera irrévocable. Considérons cela comme un pacte. Une fois que vous serez décidés, le pacte sera validé et rien ne pourra en changer les termes. Est-ce clair ?

- Oui, professeur dirent Harry et Draco en même temps.

- Bien ! Maintenant on s'assoit et on m'écoute attentivement.

Au loin dans la forêt interdite, retentirent les cris d'un jaguar affamé et d'un aigle royal repus.


	14. Chapitre 14

Chapitre 14 : Tulum

***********************

L'exposé dura dix minutes pendant lesquelles le professeur Krismann répéta plusieurs fois la raison de leur présence aux deux jeunes garçons. Ils avaient été incrédules devant ce que leur demandait le professeur de soins aux créatures magiques.

Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on vous demande de sacrifier un peu de votre sang pour sauver quelqu'un d'autre. Surtout que le professeur se refusait à leur expliquer en quoi eux étaient importants. Ils avaient fini par l'écouter sans plus objecter quoi que ce soit.

Le professeur Rogue n'avait rien perdu du regard de colère qu'il avait affiché dès l'entrée des élèves. Harry et Draco étaient chacun convaincus que quelque chose s'était passé entre leurs deux professeurs. Harry se promit de savoir quoi.

Finalement, Fionna leur avait laissé dix minutes de réflexion pendant lesquelles elle demanda à Severus de la rejoindre dans la partie chambre de sa petite cellule. Sans qu'ils ne se parlent une fois, les deux professeurs se préparèrent et revêtirent toge et pagne faits d'une toile plutôt grossière. Fionna prépara deux toges supplémentaires et revint vers son bureau avec une plume de rapace dans la main.

- Avez-vous pris une décision ? Demanda t elle aux deux garçons.

- Oui, dirent ils d'une seule voix.

- Je vous écoute. Dit elle.

- Nous… commencèrent ils en même temps.

Harry incita Draco à continuer en son nom.

- Nous le ferons. Dit ce dernier d'un ton déterminé.

- Bien, dit Fionna. C'était un choix difficile mais courageux. Mettez ces toges. Nous partons sur le champ.

- Maintenant ? Mais comment… Tenta Draco.

- Le directeur sait que j'ai besoin de vous ce soir. Donc officiellement, vous êtes ici pour vos cours de soins qui, si je peux me permettre, mériteraient d'être soutenus.

- Severus, est tu prêt ? Ajouta t elle à l'adresse de son collègue.

- Question ridicule et sans objet, Krismann. Siffla t il entre ses dents.

- OK, je parts préparer le Lieu. Rejoint moi dans dix minutes avec les enfants. Dit elle.

Elle s'évanouit dans l'air sans un bruit avec un sac en toile de jute qui aurait pu servir à stocker du café s'il avait été plus gros. Severus prit la plume posée sur le bureau et les incita à s'habiller rapidement. Dix minutes plus tard, ils utilisèrent le portoloin.

Harry ferma les yeux et attendit que l'horrible sensation de tiraillement de son nombril disparaisse. Il détestait les portoloins. Il se languissait du temps où il apprendrait à transplaner. Les hurlements d'un singe et la fraîcheur de la pluie l'incitèrent à ouvrir les yeux.

Surpris il interrogea Draco du regard. Ce dernier lui montra qu'il ne savait pas plus que lui où ils pouvaient bien se trouver. Ils regardaient leur professeur qui cherchait quelque chose qu'il ne paraissait pas trouver, la baguette à la main.

La pluie cessa, et des feulements félins, trop proches au goût de Rogue, se firent entendre. Les oiseaux de la jungle s'éveillèrent et les trois étrangers regardèrent leur nouvel environnement avec circonspection. Rogue tendit leurs baguettes aux des adolescents.

- Ne vous en séparez pas. Dit il simplement.

- Savez vous où nous sommes ? Se risqua Harry.

- Non, Potter. Mais je suppose que, connaissant Krismann, cet endroit est potentiellement dangereux. Dit il d'une voix dure.

- Professeur ! Dit Draco en montrant un trou dans la végétation avec la pointe de sa baguette.

La chaleur étouffante pesait sur leurs épaules comme une chape de plomb. On ne distinguait absolument rien dans l'obscurité de cette forêt aux odeurs et aux bruits aussi inconnus qu'exotiques. _« Lumos »_ murmura Rogue. La faible lumière émise de la baguette éclaira une feuille d'une taille conséquente mais d'une espèce totalement inconnue du professeur de potions. Les deux garçons murmurèrent la même formule et la lumière devint plus présente.

La lueur argentée de la pleine lune perça le ciel noir de la jungle et ils se rendirent compte qu'ils n'étaient certainement pas en Europe. Les animaux se turent et on n'entendit plus que les dernières gouttes de pluie qui s'écrasaient sur la végétation assoiffée.

Le bruissement continu des feuilles trahit l'arrivée d'un homme accompagné d'une sorte de panthère, qui s'avançaient vers eux. Il portait un pagne et une coiffe de tissu et de plumes et deux bracelets fait d'or et de jade finement ciselés. Ses colifichets et fétiches tintaient dans le silence soudain de la jungle.

Il s'approchait, dans une attitude déterminée et non agressive. L'animal s'arrêta les muscles tendus et le regard fixé sur l'un des trois étrangers. L'homme ignora le félin et s'adressa à eux en répétant sa phrase plusieurs fois d'un ton de plus en plus impatient.

- An-acicamati nehua ?

Draco bouscula Harry et son professeur d'un air impatient et répondit à l'homme

- Quema

La surprise qui illumina le regard de l'homme disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Il sourit et fit volte face pour repartir.

- Ohtli teocalli, cíhuatl teopixqui ni-pehua. lâcha l'homme en partant.

- Le professeur Krismann nous attend. Dit Draco simplement. Il faut suivre cet homme pour nous rendre sur le Lieu.

Si Harry ne releva pas le fait que Draco parlait une langue qu'il ne connaissait pas, le professeur Rogue quand à lui souhaitait vivement obtenir des réponses à ses propres questions. Cependant, avant qu'il ai pu en formuler une seule, il vit la silhouette du jeune homme disparaître dans le rideau de lianes et de feuilles.

Draco s'enfonça dans la jungle à la suite de leur guide et malgré sa rapidité à progresser dans la végétation luxuriante, il perdit très vite la trace de celui qui devait les mener à Fionna. Il se retourna et vit que Rogue et Potter ne le suivait pas. La forêt dense, les toges trempées et la chaleur étouffante empêchaient la progression normale de Severus et Harry.

Il choisi de ne pas les attendre et s'éloigna dans la direction qu'avait prit l'homme. Il traversa une petite clairière, loin devant son camarade et son professeur. L'homme ayant disparu de son champs de vision, il s'arrêta à la lisère et chercha du regard par où il aurait bien pu partir.

Severus et Harry s'extirpèrent de l'enchevêtrement végétal pour retrouver Draco. Puis ils le virent qui cherchait quelque chose du regard.

- Hey, …Draco ! Attends nous ! Dit Harry peinant à reprendre son souffle

- Vous en avez mit du temps ! Dit Draco avec beaucoup d'humeur. J'ai perdu sa piste.

- Depuis quand tu parles leur langue ?

- Bonne question Potter, ajouta Rogue d'un ton cinglant.

- J'en sais rien. Dit il.

- On est perdus ? Demanda Harry.

- Ouais, je crois, lui dit Draco. Pourquoi vous avez tant traîn ? C'était un sentier !

- Malfoy ! Siffla Rogue, j'ignore comment, ou même depuis quand, vous êtes rompu tant au climat qu'à la végétation locale, mais nous ne le sommes pas ! Et je ne sais même pas où nous sommes.

- A vrai dire, moi non plus. Admit Draco.

- Bien, alors qu'est que tu cherches, Draco ? On pourrait peut être t'aider à trouver.

- JE cherche un indice indiquant la fin de cette forêt. Une trouée dans le rideau de lianes, un bruit différent que ceux que nous entendons, enfin n'importe quoi !

Ils se sourirent d'un air entendu. Rogue fronça les sourcils. Décidément, les choses avaient vraiment changé en son absence. Même Potter et Malfoy semblaient s'apprécier. Il ignorait comment cela se faisait mais finalement, tout pouvait changer. Mis à part, peut être, cette saleté d'orbe d'obéissance implanté en lui et le fait que Potter et Malfoy se retrouveraient tous les deux devant le seigneur des ténèbres dans peu de temps si Fionna échouait.

Avec un peu de chance, la nature combative de Potter et les connaissances en magie noire que Malfoy avait commencé d'apprendre leur sauverait la vie assez de temps pour fuir. Lui, il savait que sa mission le conduisait irrémédiablement à la mort. Tout ce que Fionna pouvait tenter de faire n'y changerait rien. Mais c'était si charmant d'essayer, si tentant de croire cela possible.

Brusquement, le silence tomba de nouveau sur la jungle. L'atmosphère moite s'alourdit encore et Draco distingua le grondement d'énormes quantités d'eau se fracassant sur des rochers. Il tendit l'oreille pour en trouver l'origine et s'enfonça dans la végétation, suivis par Harry et Severus.

Brutalement, le sol spongieux devint plus dur et fit place à la pierre. Les arbres se firent moins vigoureux et le dernier rideau de végétation passé, la fraîcheur des embruns de l'océan et l'odeur du sel leur frappa le visage. Draco embrassa la vue du regard et remarqua une sorte de village désert. Harry et Severus étaient captivés par un édifice au sommet duquel une lueur flamboyante teintait la nuit de rouge orangé.

Ils franchirent le muret, et s'avancèrent dans le village en ruines, et se rendirent compte que était resplendissant de beauté et de couleurs. Une dizaine de petits bâtiments tous peints de rouge et de blanc. L'architecture essentiellement carrée faisait penser à un savant puzzle de cubes posés dans un ordre très précis.

Le village était construit autour d'une grande place et, malgré l'absence de tout être humain ou animal, semblait vivant. Chaque maison était largement décorée de stuc et de sculptures représentant des animaux ou des hommes. Aucune lumière n'éclairait les fenêtres et aucun bruit humain ne rompait le retentissant grondement des vagues contre la roche.

« Désillusion » soupira Rogue en identifiant les raisons de ce changement. Ils avancèrent au centre de la place et aperçurent le haut d'un bâtiment illuminé et remarquèrent un petit temple en haut de la pyramide. Ils gravirent les marches du teocalli.

Fionna, l'homme et l'animal attendaient. Devant le temple, une imposante table pierre noire et luisante trônait, une vasque en or martelé contenant un feu crépitant éclairait le haut de la pyramide. L'animal feula et descendit les marches. L'homme entra dans le petit temple et Fionna installa Severus sur la table de pierre. Elle demanda aux deux garçons de s'asseoir l'un en face de l'autre à l'autre bout de l'immense autel.

Le prêtre, puisque s'en était un, sortit les bras chargés d'objets rituels : un plateau en or, une coupe, une lame d'obsidienne finement taillée et deux paires de bracelets d'or et de jade d'aspect identique à ceux que portait le prêtre. Fionna s'approcha des deux adolescents. Elle renouvela sa question sur l'objet de leur présence et la conviction qu'ils avaient à accomplir ce rituel.

Une fois assurée que leur intention était fermement enracinée dans leur cœur, elle leur demanda de ne plus prononcer un mot pendant la durée de l'opération. Le prêtre s'approcha avec le plateau, déposa les objets à côté des deux garçons et souffla quelques mots à l'oreille de Fionna. Elle regarda Draco d'un air insistant.

- Tikal me dit que tu sais parler sa langue, Draco. Dit elle intriguée. C'est vrai ?

- Oui, dit il. C'est vrai.

- Bien, alors tu va écouter attentivement tout ce qu'il va te dire, c'est compris ?

- Oui. J'ai compris.

- Harry, tu vas suivre attentivement les gestes de Draco, ajouta t elle à l'adresse de Harry, et les reproduire à l'identique.

Harry hocha la tête pour confirmer et Tikal prit le petit couteau pour retourner vers le professeur de potions. Il examina la fleur gravée sur sa poitrine puis commença à réciter une longue litanie. L'air se chargea d'énergie et le feu gonfla comme si on y avait jeté de l'huile. Il prit le couteau et entreprit de retracer la marque. Rogue grimaça mais ne dit rien. Le sang commença à couler et l'air émit des vibrations pulsatives.

La litanie de Tikal monta d'une octave et Fionna tendit les bracelets aux deux adolescents. Elle disposa le plateau entre eux et la coupe au centre. La première goutte de sang toucha la table d'obsidienne et les pulsations de l'air doublèrent leur rythme.

Draco ouvrit les bracelets et les tendit vers Harry qui faisait de même. Il lui fit un signe de tête et le claquement des bracelets, fermés en même temps, retentit. Ils grimacèrent au moment où la multitude d'aiguilles entrèrent dans la chair de l'intérieur de leur avant bras.

Le rythme des pulsations se transforma en un grondement de tambours et la douleur augmenta, surpassant tout ce qu'ils avaient imaginé. Ils serrèrent les dents et Harry sentit le goût du sang envahir sa bouche. Fionna surveillait les enfants pendant que Tikal s'activait à ré ouvrir la marque de Severus qui souffrait sans rien laissait transparaître sur son visage.

L'odeur du sang envahit l'atmosphère et Harry chancela. Fionna se précipita vers lui, pour éviter qu'il ne tombe et renverse la coupe. Elle tendit les bras de son filleul pour que le sang tombe dans la coupe et vit Draco faire de même. La force des enfants les quittait un peu plus à chaque battement de tambour. Bientôt Fionna dû rapprocher les deux jeunes gens pour les tenir assis dans ses bras. Elle posa les bracelets sur le bord de la coupe et sentit les adolescents perdre conscience l'un après l'autre.

Une fois le réceptacle suffisamment empli de sang, elle laissa les enfants s'effondrer sur la table et retira la coupe. Laissant le sang de chacun d'entre eux se mêler dans le grand plateau. Elle apporta le calice à Tikal, qui attendait. Il lui fit signe d'ôter les deux bracelets pour que cesse le saignement forcé. Pendant ce temps, il prit un autre petit couteau dan le temple, propre et luisant.

Fionna s'approcha de Severus et lui fit un sourire compatissant. Elle connaissait la douleur qu'il vivait, elle avait vécu la même quand elle était venue ici arracher à son bras la marque sombre de son asservissement envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ne répondit pas. Impatient d'en finir avec ce rituel stupide. Tikal tendit le petit couteau à Fionna qui sentit sa volonté d'accomplir le rituel faiblir. Un papillon, noir et luisant, voleta autour d'elle. Elle Prit le couteau fermement et d'un geste entailla son avant bras. Elle dirigea le ruisseau de sang naissant au dessus de la coupe et ajouta son sang à celui des deux enfants.

La première goutte de sang tomba dans un bruit mat, le feu sembla renaître une fois de plus et gonfler encore. Les battements de tambour se changèrent en un long sifflement strident. Harry ouvrit les yeux mais trop fatigué il les referma à nouveau.

Tikal parla à Fionna, elle le regarda et fit un signe de tête. Elle entoura son bras d'une bande de tissu pour éviter que le sang ne goutte sur Severus, et tendit sa main vers la marque ensanglantée. Elle se concentra et appela l'orbe de sa volonté.

Pendant cinq minutes, elle se concentra, la sueur perlait sur son front. Elle vacilla, renonçant à réussir. Le papillon revint et Tikal lui parla d'une voix lointaine et qui résonnait partout en elle. « Laisse les dieux te guider et t'aider ». Le papillon tourna autour d'elle et se posa sur son bras. Là où le sang imprégnait déjà le tissu. Il battit deux fois des ailes et s'évanouit dans l'air.

Fionna ferma les yeux et respira deux fois. Elle se calma et rassemble ses forces puis elle essaya de nouveau d'appeler l'orbe. Elle marmonna des paroles de puissance puisées au fond de ses souvenirs et sentit la force de l'objet qui résistait à son invocation.

Soudain, des filaments de ténèbres sortirent de la marque. Ils s'étirèrent vers le bras blessé de Fionna, dont le pansement imbibé de sang menaçait de goutter sur Severus. Tikal ajouta un deuxième morceau de tissu.

Severus grimaça sous la douleur et s'évanouit. Fionna lâcha son emprise sur l'objet et les tentacules de ténèbres sifflèrent en battant l'air rageusement.

- Tikal ! Hurla Fionna en nahuatl, pour couvrir le sifflement strident qui résonnait dans l'air.

- Je ne t'aiderai pas. Tu dois le sortir seule.

- Je vais le tuer si je le sors.

- Si tu le fais pas il mourra aussi, et les enfants auront fait couler le sang pour rien. Laisse Itzapapatoalt guider ta main, tu es sa prêtresse.

Fionna se laissa convaincre. Elle cessa le contact avec l'orbe et enleva le pansement pour laisser son sang dégoutter sur la table. Ensuite, elle appela Itzapapatoalt. Un cercle d'énergie magique, bleu et pulsatile, se matérialisa au pied du teocalli. Il remonta le long du bâtiment et s'éleva dans les airs perçant la couche de nuages, et disparu hors de vue. Un autre cercle suivit, puis un autre encore. Une colonne se constitua, montant irrémédiablement vers le ciel, un cercle après l'autre.

Fionna se concentra sur l'objet, riche de la nouvelle puissance du dieu et l'appela de nouveau. Le corps de Severus se souleva et l'orbe s'arracha de son logement. Il resta suspendu un instant et Severus reprit conscience. Tikal s'empara de l'orbe et le plongea dans la coupe après l'avoir nettoyé. Il le laissa quelques secondes prononça deux mots et sortit la pierre du calice. Il ouvrit la main et laissa les tentacules s'étirer encore pour plonger vers le cœur du professeur de potions, emportant l'orbe avec eux.

Le prêtre paraissait satisfait. Fionna prit la coupe à deux mains et fit couler son contenu en reproduisant le dessin scarifié sur le torse de son ami. La peau grésilla et une fine volute de fumée s'éleva répandant une odeur de chair brûlée. Quand la coupe fut intégralement vidée Fionna referma la plaie.

La colonne de cercles et le son strident s'évanouirent dans l'air. Des bruits et sons dont leurs oreilles avaient été saturées, il ne subsistait que le fracas des vagues sur les rochers et les feulements du félin qui remontait les marches de la pyramide.

Severus, au bord d'un deuxième évanouissement, saisit la main de son amie et la regarda dans les yeux. Il voulut parler mais perdit conscience avant d'avoir articulé un mot.

Une voix faible attira l'attention de Tikal. Draco parlait en tentant de se relever. Tikal s'approcha et lui demanda de répéter sa phrase, parlant dans un anglais presque parfait. Fionna le regarda interdite et il lui fit un clin d'oeil malicieux.

- Le rituel a réussi ? redemanda Draco.

- Oui, dit Fionna alors qu'elle n'en savait rien.

- Il faut te reposer maintenant, toi et Harry allez être faibles pendant quelques jours je pense.

Draco se leva et descendit de la table sacrificielle, puis il fut prit d'une nausée. Il se sentait faible et l'odeur omniprésente du sang froid lui retournaient l'estomac. Il chercha à contrôler les spasmes de son estomac révolté.

Fionna essaya de l'aider mais il refusa d'un geste. Elle le regarda en écarquillant les yeux, terrorisée par la pâleur exsangue de son visage et ses lèvres bleues.

- Draco ? Ca va ?

- Oui. Dit il avant de vider son estomac sur le sol.

Une petite flaque de sang naquit à mesure que les contractions de l'estomac du jeune homme l'obligeaient à se vider de l'horreur qui lui torturait le corps et le cœur. Tikal empêcha Fionna de courir près de lui en lui disant qu'il devait se débrouiller seul avec ses démons, mais qu'il approchait de la bonne voie. Il fallait le laisser faire. Le garçon s'évanouit où il était tombé.

Un grondement animal retentit dans les airs et une ombre masqua la lune un instant. Fionna observa le ciel et crut voit une forme reptilienne fendre l'air, en route pour le lointain de l'océan.

- Quetzalcóatl a parlé. Le rituel a été accepté, ils survivront. Dit simplement Tikal.

***************

Réponses au reviews :

To King of CLKoTC : merci pour ta review, c'est gentil de te pencher sur du Potter et me lire alors que t'aime pas ça !!!!

To Ela : mon amour, ma muse, ma belle. Merci d'avoir aussi élanoresquement réagi à chacun des chapitres que tu as lus. J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi, Severus ne va pas mourir. J'en ai une moins bonne, Fionna et lui sont maintenant liés par le sang. Et qui sait quelle magie une vierge peut accomplir ???? (Non pas d'Avada … Non ! )

To Didi : merci pour ta si gentille réflexion sur mes reviews. Peut être cela vient il du fait qu'il y a beaucoup de nouveaux perso qui paraissent importants. Les fans fuient ce genre de chose. Cela dit, si je ne m'abuse JKR a introduit pas moins 6 nouveaux persos dans son tome 5, comme quoi je n'ai rien inventé. Ou peut être est ce parce que le tome 5 à déjà dû être lu au moins 2 fois par chaque fan, mon histoire se situant au même moment, elle ne les intéresse peut être pas. C'est pas grave, je la finirai quand même.

To Blaise : votre chapitre à peine paru, je met le mien en ligne. Désolée de n'avoir pu le poster pour votre anniversaire comme promis mais j'ai eu une petite panne d'inspiration. Enfin, j'espère que ça vous a plus quand même.

To Ael : quoi ? Tu n'es encore qu'au chapitre 2 ? Et pas de reviews à ce sujet ??? Mais enfin qu'est ce que tu fais donc ?

Pour tous les autres heu, je vous referai pas le coup du cendrier et de l'hippopotame mais le cœur y est.


	15. Excuses

A tous mes lecteurs chéris.

J'ai de plates excuses à faire à celles et ceux qui suivent avec ardeur « Harry Potter et la magie de Tikal ».

En effet, comme tout chef d'oeuvre (entendez par là le mot à son plus pur sens littéral), cette fiction restera inachevée.

J'ai beaucoup d'amour pour la trame de l'histoire qui je ne manquerai pas d'exploiter à nouveau dans une autre fiction, mais je n'arrive pas à la boucler vraiment. Si beaucoup des éléments restent exploitables, je ne peux ignorer ni la mort de Sirius dans le Tome 5, ni une grande maturité de mon style.

Tikal ne correspond plus depuis longtemps à ce que j'ai envie d'écrire.

Mille excuses encore à tous et toutes en espérant vous revoir sur d'autres titres…

Une petit contribution cependant à mon travail, laissez moi un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous avez le plus aimé dans mon histoire…

Je ne manquerai pas de vous émerveiller avec un nouveau récit très prochainement.

Bien à vous,

Sasha


End file.
